


Girls of Steel

by Gingielover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Mera have a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 75,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingielover/pseuds/Gingielover
Summary: What might happen if Kara broke apart after Alex continued to pull away.  Takes place during Season 3.Chapter 3 has Alex on the outs again... 😪 but it's sad when all Kara can do is pine in misery for her.  This was a confidence boosting Chapter for our little Kryptonian.  It will be fixed by Chapter 4.  This was never meant to be an Alex bashing story.  I love Alex and started watching the show because of Chyler Leigh.  I wanted a strong prior pairing for Kara but I didn't like anyone they paired her with in the show... except Alex... Mera kinda worked so I went with it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mera DCU
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

It had been over six months since Kara and Alex had spent any time together alone. Six months without movie nights, pizza, pot stickers, conversation or any of the other things they had done together before Maggie had entered Alex's life. Kara's earth birthday had just been the last straw. There had been plenty of reasons to expect that Alex wouldn't show up and she was right. Kara moved out of her apartment and into the DEO.

Her room was a bit bigger than it probably should have been. She had a bedroom, bathroom, dining room and kitchen. She had a bulletproof skylight that opened so she could use it if needed. There was a small couch and coffee table and a television was on the wall. She even had a queen sized bed. The best thing about it… it was soundproofed. After a couple of months here, it wasn't too bad, and now she just liked the simplicity of it.

The only time she saw Alex anymore was at the DEO or out in the field. Kara didn't even see Eliza when she was in town doing things with Alex for her wedding. She had stopped seeing anyone that was connected to Alex so that meant she cut ties with every one of her friends.

After all that had transpired in the last year and a half the decision hadn't been difficult to make, she was leaving National City for good in two weeks. She had already talked to Hank about it and she was going to travel the world and then leave the planet. She was going to see Kal first and spend some time with her cousin in Smallville, see Lois. Clear her head of all the muck. Although she hadn't told any of them the reason why, she was sure they could guess. 

Kara dried her hair after her shower. She picked up her Supergirl suit.  _ Why don't the agents at the DEO have uniforms made out of the same material as I do?  _ She inspected the outfit, running her fingers on the material. She let out a disappointed grunt of a laugh followed by a small shake of her head.  _ Why don't the police have any for that matter.  _

She put on her alma maters sweatpants and tank top and looked in the mirror. "I am so tired of looking like a damn cheerleader. Go Irish." She gave a little smile and walked out of her room at the DEO and down the hall to workout. There were five agents waiting in the nicknamed 'Anti Kryptonite Room' to spar with her.

She recalled that when she had first started at the DEO she had sparred with Alex. There was a room where they had used Kryptonite to weaken Kara.  _ A fucking poison… how cruel.  _ She thought to herself as she continued down the hall. The thought fueled some ire  _ I almost feel sorry for the agents.  _ She thought as she smirked.

This had become her life soon after she had put Mon-El in that pod and sent him off 'her' planet after the air had been poisoned to kill the Daxamites. Her fists clenched as she walked down the hall. She understood why it had happened, but it didn't have to. Furthermore her friend Lena and Alex had spearheaded the science behind it…  _ What had it been originally intended for?  _ Kara had wondered on more than one occasion.  _ Kryptonite perhaps?  _

"Supergirl." 

She stopped in her tracks as she reached the doorway to her sparring room. "Yes, Deputy Director Danvers." She clenched her jaw as her nails dug into her palms. She was going to draw blood if she wasn't careful. She had been under the effects of a faux red sun for a couple of hours after blowing out her powers about four hours ago, part of a new routine she started after moving from her apartment and into the DEO. 

"What were you thinking?" Alex kept walking toward Supergirl. 

Kara's eyes flicked to the agents waiting for her. "Would you mind giving Deputy Director Danvers and I the room please?" The agents excused themselves, they could feel the tension filling the room and the hall and wanted no part of it. Kara stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed across her chest as Alex rounded the corner. "To what are you referring?"

Alex looked pissed and stunned.  _ To what am I referring?  _ "Edge?!" Her eyes wide. "You flew him to the middle of the Pacific Ocean and left him on a freighter?! So again I ask… what the hell were you thinking?!" Alex wanted to know who this person in front of her was… because it wasn't who she'd known for the last ten years.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Deputy Director." Was the only answer Alex got. Kara's demeanor was so cold. "Please excuse me, I have a workout scheduled for right now."

"You have a workout scheduled for right now? Fine then let's workout!"  _ I'm going to kick your ass Supergirl!  _ Alex was past being disrespected, past being ignored… past being angry. She removed her weapons belts, all four. One on the waist, one on each thigh and one on her ankle. She went to her locker and grabbed her sweatpants from her alma mater and a t-shirt and changed. She attacked first. Kara blocked and punched Alex in the face, hard.

"So what is going on with you Kara? What the hell? I don't know who you are anymore. Do you?" 

Kara countered and went for a takedown, Alex used Kara's weight against her and she flipped landing on her back. She popped up quicker than Alex expected and she took Alex down hard. She was on top of her looking her in the eyes. Alex took advantage and reversed their positions. She got up and Kara stood. Kara didn't respond, she didn't flinch. Just continued with a cold glare.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you were infected with Red Kryptonite again. You moved into the DEO Kara. You have shut your friends out. You wouldn't come to anything that had to do with my wedding. You quit CatCo. It has been months and you still aren't over Mon-El. The Kara Danvers I know would never be like that."

And there it was… if Alex had wanted to get through to her… she did. Kara quickly advanced toward Alex, watching her face contort from concern and anger to fear. "I am not Kara Danvers… I never was. I am Kara Zor-El." She said as she stood just a foot from the woman she had been forced to call her sister. Years of it and while they shared a bond… to Kara… it had NEVER fit the earthly definition of sister. It had been so much more, meant so much more. This woman in front of her meant… everything. 

Alex looked liked she had been punched as she almost fell and stumbled backwards. "What?"

Kara stepped forward as her emotions rippled off of her like electricity from a frayed wire. "You think maybe I'm being affected by Red Kryptonite?" She laughed almost identically as she had in her apartment that day… when she was under the influence, when she had embraced her hate for Alex. "Red Kryptonite opened a line of communication that I would never have allowed myself to open. That's what it did. It may have been horrible, being trapped in myself like that and being so full of hate, but I never lied about what I felt. It was cruel how I said it… but it was true. And you and I have never been sisters. We are not blood Deputy Director Danvers." She spat out.

Alex took another step back and shook her head as she was turning toward the door.

"Oh that's fucking typical! Classic fucking Alex! You gonna run away now?" She said in the voice she used when she had been on Red Kryptonite. "Like you said… it's been months… you and I haven't talked in months… why aren't  _ you  _ over it yet?" Kara was pissed. 

Alex turned, "That's not what I meant… I shouldn't…."

"No! You shouldn't have! You want to know why I have distanced myself from everyone? You! It's because of you!" Kara walked past Alex as she stood too shocked to move. Kara was headed to her room, wishing she could fly, pissed at herself for blowing out her powers. 

And then it hit her. Alex knew she worked out like this every week, same time.  _ She wanted me vulnerable, weak.  _ She stopped and turned back and she was in the room before Alex had time to register what was happening and Kara slammed the door behind her with such force that Alex jumped. Kara squared herself off in front of this woman she had known for ten years. "You have taken everything from me Alex. _ Everything. _ "

Tears formed in Alex's eyes burning and betraying her. So vulnerable as she looked away from Kara trying to hide herself. "I… I…" She dipped her head and cried a little harder. 

Kara stood her ground watching the woman she had loved for years… the woman who had been there for her every day for years... as she cried. "You and my friend created a device… a fucking weapon to kill the Daxamites. You knew that I had watched my planet break apart and destroy theirs but you STILL did it. I begged you to let me find another way. So why?" 

Alex just stared at her through her tears.. "We were running out of time Kara. A decision had to be made and I had to ensure that this world would survive."

"A decision had to be made. You have been making decisions for me and about me for years now. This decision doesn't stop with you and you know that… it was ultimately MY decision to deploy the weapon. Do you remember that?" Kara was trembling with rage. 

Alex nodded through her tears.

"One of the first decisions I am responsible for is killing off the last of the Daxamites. How fitting! My mother's ignorance started it, so why shouldn't her daughter be the one to end them?" Kara was filled with hate for Alex, for Lena and for herself right now. She stared at her and Alex knew… she knew for the first time that they may not make it through this. 

She looked up at Kara. "I'm sorry Kara. I wanted to save the world. I didn't  _ want  _ to kill them. I didn't see any other way. I am so sorry that I was a part in sending the man you love away. I didn't want that."

"You do realize that if you had let me and Mon-El try, we could have taken the regime from his mother. He was the rightful heir and it could have ended peacefully with fucking allies instead of thousands dead." 

"We couldn't wait for that."

Kara took a step forward. "And by the way yes… you did want Mon-El gone. Even if just a little. I know you did. Admit it, Alex." Kara's anger and hate fueled her. She attacked Alex and she blocked and countered and her punch landed in Kara's stomach.

Alex stared at her, "Yes! Fine! I admit it… I wasn't upset that he had to leave Kara. He wasn't good enough for you. He…" Her voice cracked.

"No Alex he wasn't. I hope he made it somewhere safe and I hope he is going to have a good life. He was never going to be good enough for me and I more than likely would have just stayed complacent at least for awhile. So thank you for once again making a decision for me. You've gotten really good at that." Kara laughed coldly. "Could that have influenced YOUR decision to go ahead and make and then deploy a weapon that would ultimately kill him if he were to have stayed?"

Alex wanted to throw up, because if she was honest with herself, she couldn't deny that the thought however fleeting had been real. Her face betrayed her and Kara saw it and she knew.

"But even before that… you killed my Aunt. You chose to kill her, you. You knew me better than anyone else. I told you my fears, hopes, dreams… I told you about my home planet, about being trapped in the phantom zone. I told you that on my planet she meant more to me than anyone, so I guess it does make it fitting that the person that means the most to me on this planet should have been the one to take her life." 

"Kara I am so sorry. I am sorry that I killed her. She was going to kill Hank, he was defenseless and I couldn't let that happen."

Kara nearly growled. "Why should you have to sacrifice anything else right? I had already caused you to sacrifice so much of your life. Keeping your little alien in line, making sure she doesn't expose herself. And besides… sweet little malleable Kara will forgive everything and everyone, especially you, am I right? I should have fucking hated you back then!" Kara punched Alex in the face before either of them knew what was happening. It felt better than she'd thought it could...

"Why now Kara?! Why are you doing this? Is this why you have been shutting me out out?" 

Kara looked hurt.  __ "Shutting YOU out?! I'm just being like YOU. Treating you like you have treated me since you and  _ Maggie  _ got together." And Alex attacked this time and Kara's punch landed hard on Alex's face again and her lip was bleeding. "You better get that looked at. You might need stitches, at least you're still alive to get them."

Alex was in shock. She shook her head and squared on Kara. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm shutting you out?"

She looked incredulous. "Months Alex! It has been fucking months since we spent time together! Just us! Me and you! Like we had for ten years! Did you even realize that you forgot my fucking birthday?!"

"I was in a relationship Kara!"

"No Alex! You're in denial!" Kara yelled and grabbed hold of Alex's arm and flipped her. Alex landed hard having the wind knocked out of her.  _ Fuck she is still really strong _ . She stood. "Denial?!" She choked out.  _ Denial of what?  _ She stepped forward. "Kara…" she started. Her voice cracked again. This time Alex attacked getting Kara down on the ground she was on top of her.  _ Where are you? Are you still in there Kara?  _

Kara laid on the ground with Alex's weight on top of her… unable to move. She stopped struggling and relaxed as she looked Alex in the eyes. "We have broken me slowly Alex. We have taken little pieces of me and chipped away at me for years. We have kept me small and insignificant and by your side because that's all we would allow me to be. And I just wanted to be anywhere near you. Well, here is the result." Tears started forming and breaking out and down her face as she continued. "You should have let me stay dead after Fort Rozz."

Alex covered her mouth with her hand. She never thought she would ever hear anything come out of Kara that sounded like this. "No… Kara no."

Kara gave a laugh through her tears. "You know… I have heard you say 'Kara' more in the last twenty minutes than I have heard in the last six months." She shook her head. "I was ready to leave all this pain behind and move on. But you saved me and.. and… I thought… maybe… maybe you would… finally admit it." Kara's face looked as pained as she felt. "But it was so much worse as the months moved on and you told me you were gay… and I was so happy that you were being honest with yourself and everyone and I thought… here finally… it's going to be okay. But then there was Maggie. And I stayed so still and quiet as we chiseled away at my heart in the most painful way possible. Every single day… moment by moment. Watching you two was pure torture as Kara Danvers had to actually see with her own eyes as you kissed and held and smiled at Maggie."

Alex was floored. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Why? What does this have to with Maggie? I don't understand." Alex relaxed enough and Kara was just now pissed enough that she flipped their bodies and she took position on Alex. She wanted to kiss her, hit her, hold her, something, but she did nothing except stand up. "Are you serious? After all I said… you are still focused on her! It's not Maggie! It's you! You have destroyed me Alex! Just get out of here."

Alex stood up and was still… just locked into place.  _ What is happening? What the fuck?! _

Kara screamed at her. "GO! JUST GO! Leave me alone… I am used to it now." She watched Alex turn and she couldn't help but let out a sob,  _ That's it then…  _

Alex heard the sob as it wrenched itself out of Kara and her chest felt a pain that she didn't even know was possible.  _ It's now or never… I'm losing her right now if I don't do something.  _

Alex walked to Kara and pulled her into her arms as she tried to push her away but she wasn't strong enough. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I needed you and I was selfish and I did keep you to myself. I tried to be what I thought you needed at first… but then I couldn't tell you what I needed." Alex started to lose it. "I couldn't tell you… you mean everything to me Kara. I - "

Kara pushed her away… hard. "No I don't! How could I? How could you say that to me? You are indifferent unless you need something from Supergirl! Indifferent, Deputy Director Danvers! How the fuck does it feel? Because you've actually been fine with it as far as I can tell."

Alex's mind was scrambling, trying to figure out the last time she'd been around Kara… not Supergirl. She couldn't remember. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Remember Psi after the Daxamites arrived and we killed them together?" Kara waited for a response. That fucking hurt but Alex nodded. "She was here… using our fears against us? Remember when I was on the steps outside that home… and I was crippled with fear?"

"Yes. You told me you thought you'd killed Mon-El." Alex's mind is still reeling as she is trying to find a way to hold onto to Kara.

"I lied to you…"

Alex scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head. "What do you mean you lied to me? About what?"

"That wasn't what sent me to my knees Alex. The first time… I watched my planet crack and I saw my mother. The second time… I was trapped in my pod alone in the darkness." Kara looked away from her and continued as her voice cracked. "That time.. the third time it was you… losing you… not having you… not being able to see that smile that touches your eyes when you look at me. I have dreamed about it every night since then." She bowed her head and cried. "Every fucking time I sleep I lose you to something… and the sad thing is… it is actually happening. It's happened. I've lost the one person that made my life not only bearable.. but meaningful. You are… my person Alex. You always have been. We have said that to each other for so many years now but unlike you… I actually meant it."

Alex was trembling with emotion. Fear, anxiety, love, hate, dread… guilt.  _ I can't have you! I can't have you like I want to Kara. I want to be yours in every way but it won't ever happen… I need you in my life. Any way I can get you. What have I done.  _ "I am in love with you Kara." The words come out in a flood. "I don't know when it happened. Maybe I always have been. I have spent the last ten years of my life being everything you've needed me to be. Everything except what I needed me to be. I have been selfish, cruel even. Lying to you about my job, forcing you not to be yourself and I did do it all to protect you. That's what I thought I was doing and then you saved me." Alex is crying. "You landed a plane in the bay and you saved me and you were so excited and happy and I crushed you. My words crushed you and I can tell myself that I did it to protect you but it wouldn't be totally true. I did it to protect me too… because I could see me losing you to the world and if I lost you… I… I am so sorry."

Kara hangs her head and sighs. "The reason… Alex... that I was able to defeat Psi… was because I realized I wasn't losing you." Alex's faces softened and she smiled. "I had nothing to fear anymore because I had already lost you."

Her face now twisted in horror and pain as she is finally realizing what she has done to this woman who had always been there for her, always forgiven her, always loved her.

"Why Alex?" Kara is sobbing as she cries out. "Why couldn't you have just said that to me? Why did you wait until you were married? Why did you wait until I was leaving... until I was so full of hate…?" Kara sinks down against the wall and hugs her knees. "Why did you let me kill them? I told you the guilt I felt about their world and how I watched my planet pummel Daxam as it broke apart. Why am I here at the DEO? Why did you kill Astra?"

_ Leaving?! What the hell?  _ "What do you mean you're leaving?" Alex can't hold onto any thought except for that one right now. 

"I was going to leave in two weeks but I think I will recharge my powers and leave today. I don't know what else can be said between us…"

"Look at me." She waited for her to look at her. "I'm not married… I'm not getting married to Maggie. I left her weeks ago."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "You're lying to me Alex I would have heard about it if that were true."

Alex tilted her head and gave her a soft questioning look. "How? You don't talk to me anymore."

"Someone would have told me Alex." Her voice is soft but her face is stern.

"You have cut yourself out of all of our lives. Who would have told you?"

Tears rolled down her face still as she searched Alex's eyes, her beautiful eyes that were right now a rootbeer speckled with green and they were the most beautiful eyes Kara had ever seen. "Why did you break it off?"

Alex sighed. "I didn't like my life. I didn't like where I saw it going… in the future. I wasn't in love with her like I am with you. It wouldn't have been fair to Maggie. It wouldn't have been fair to me. But mostly because it would have broken you."

Kara's face betrayed her and the pain and anguish showed. "How did you know? When did you know?"

"Little things… I knew I was hurting you. I saw how you reacted to Maggie and I and I tried just staying away from you. But I knew I had to do something, I made a choice. I chose you. I will always choose you Kara Zor-El. I will take you any way that I can get you." Alex says as her voice hitches and cracks. "As a sister, a colleague, a friend or even as an enemy. I will always choose you."

Kara is still crying and she feels an ache throughout her body as Alex's words… _ as an enemy…  _ cut right through her. "An enemy? Is that how I made you feel?"

She shakes her head. "No! No you didn't. But I would still fucking choose you even if you were Kara." Alex is crying. " "Even then I would follow you anywhere, to any planet if just to be tortured by you… just to be near you." She sobs out in heaves. "Just to be acknowledged by you, in your world. Just to know you."

"Then why? Why did you wait so long to tell me that you are in love with me?" Kara is still crying.

"Because I couldn't take the chance that it would ruin us. It could have changed how you feel about me… how you see me. I didn't know if you could ever feel the same and I was selfish. I wanted to keep you any way that I could, even as my sister, even as just Supergirl." She dropped her head to her knees. They stayed like that for awhile. 

"I was so hurt Alex. I was in pain and the only person I wanted… was you. How do I talk to you… about you?" She shook her head lightly. "Look at me." Alex obeyed. "I was never in love with Mon-El. He was a distraction."

"A distraction from what?" Alex cocked her head and the look on Kara's face must have been so sweet because it was the first time she had seen a genuine smile from Alex in months. 

_ My god you are beautiful Alex.  _ "From you. It has always been you Alex. I have been in love with you since the moment I met you. There has never been anyone but you." 

"Where are you going in two weeks Kara?" Alex was reeling. So many thoughts swirling, but the most pressing had been Kara leaving. She couldn't stop looking at her. She almost feels like she is seeing her for the first time.

"I'm leaving National City for good. I'm not coming back."

"No." Alex looked at her. She was reading her face, looking for any signs that it might not be true. "Why did you wait so long to tell me you were in love with me Kara?" 

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Because I couldn't take the chance that I would lose you Alex. You are my person. You mean everything to me. And now look at us. What you've done to protect yourself from me and what I've done to hurt you. All that love has been twisted into a fucking noose and I am slowly hanging myself with it."

"Kara you can't leave, please? I am begging you."

"I don't know how to come back from all that's happened. I can't forgive myself for what I've done. Unfortunately, you and Lena are a part of that. I can't trust her at all, she created something to kill me… we both know that's what it's for… and you figured out how to make it work. So… I'm leaving National City and when I find a planet to go to… I'm gone. Besides the world just doesn't need Supergirl. The people have spoken more than once."

"I need you. I do. Kara I will follow you. I won't let you go." Alex is determined. 

Kara reaches a hand to Alex's cheek and gently caresses it. She lovingly thumbs over the bruises she hast left on the woman she loves as tears fall from her own eyes. "Alex you already let me go, you pushed me away and I've become this. I am full of hate and pain and I am made of steel. I can burn through metal with my eyes and freeze a person with my breath. My hands have torn through concrete and rebar while my body has stopped semi's in their tracks. I am full of hate and pain… I am no good to anyone... I am becoming a weapon."

  
  



	2. The Rebuilding

The Rebuilding 

  
  


It has been a few days since she and Alex finally came clean with… well a lot. Kara flew into the DEO and walked through fully intending to go to her quarters when she's stopped by J'onn. "Supergirl, do you care to tell me what happened between you and Alex?"

Kara was concise in her answer. "Nope." She eyed him as he waited for her to give more information but she wasn't going to and he was a little past being pissed. 

"She resigned today. She said she wasn't done protecting you and she has every intention of making good on that promise to you, no matter the cost." He looked her over, the only reaction she showed was a small widening of her eyes and a light, very faint pink blush on her cheeks.

"Do you know where she is J'onn?"

"No. But I'm sure YOU can track her faster than anyone." He looked at her waiting for a reaction and getting none. "Not that long ago… very close to where we are standing right now… you told me that you were listening for her heartbeat, when that jackass had her in a tank, hellbent on freeing his father or drowning her. You have tracked her heartbeat for over a decade on a daily basis… you told me you were her stalker that she never knew about. Do you remember that?" His lips turned up a little at the corner. She wouldn't make eye contact but her cheeks darkened a little bit more with red. "You told me it was the only sound that kept your panic attacks at bay as a teenager and even as you have become older. It was the only thing that would let you sleep… you used to focus on her heartbeat when you slept Kara." She looked down at her feet. "Find her Kara. Whatever is going on between the two of you right now… it is so worth fighting for." He hugged her quickly and turned back toward his office.

Kara stood with her hands on her hips and her eyes to the floor. Not sure what she was going to do but she was done with Alex being forced to take care of her. It had been too much to put on a teenager, a child coming of age, it was so damn wrong. It created such an unhealthy environment for Alex and the way she viewed herself for a decade. She didn't even know who the hell she was, even still… and that broke Kara's heart.

Decision made she lifted her head and spun on her heal heading for the landing and was in the air and focused on the only sound that has ever brought her comfort and solace. She found it quickly and was on Alex's balcony and in her open window without a second thought.

Alex felt the cool air rush in and even though she knew who it was it had been months, so many of them, since Kara had been to her apartment. She stopped packing the box she was working on and stood to find Kara silhouetted against the window as the sun was setting. She looked like an angel wreathed in light and Alex's breath hitched. "What are you doing here Kara?"

"What are you doing Alex?"

"I told you I will follow you anywhere Kara. I made a promise to protect you and I'm still here… I'm not done." Alex walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer offering one to Kara. 

Kara nodded and Alex dug into the back of the shelf and grabbed one of the alien beers she kept on hand. Kara opened both of them and sat at the island and drank. "I have to ask you a question Alex. It's important. I want you to answer me as honestly as you can. Will you do that for me please?"

Alex nodded feeling a bit of weight in the air. "Yes." She said softly.

Kara took a sip and was quiet for a few moments trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. "What drives you to protect me?"

Alex opened her mouth to answer and nothing came out. She furrowed her brows and closed her mouth and slumped back in her chair, letting out a sigh. She looked at Kara with a questioning look. Kara was quiet. She had expected this reaction, kind of. "Honestly Kara, I don't even know how to begin to answer that."

Kara sighed. "I expected as much."

Alex tilted her head and looked at her with a soft expression. "How can I explain all these feelings I have for you?" Kara's eyes flicked over at Alex and then back down again. "When we were younger and I saw you for the first time… I wanted to wrap myself around you and comfort you and let you know I would never let anyone hurt you. That I would do anything I could do to protect you." Kara looked up from her beer at Alex. "And I did. Throughout high school, I kicked so many asses. People were afraid of Alex Danvers for a reason and I made damn sure they knew I'd come back from college to get revenge on anyone who hurt you your senior year."

Kara sucked in a breath her eyes wide as she softly stated. "I didn't know that."

Alex gave a small smiled and then cleared her throat. "My second year and on of college was… very hard… for me. I… uh… I did a lot of… drugs. I drank… a lot. I did... a lot of really… fucking unhealthy things to myself." Kara watched as she closed her eyes tightly pushing back her tears… swallowing the lump in her throat. She took a few shaky deep breaths. "I was a mess without you. I missed you every moment of every day and it never ended." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Kara reached out a hand to her. "Alex, I didn't know you missed me that badly."

Alex held up her hand. "I didn't understand then why I felt that way. I thought it was because Eliza kept telling me to watch over you, protect you, make sure she doesn't fly or float… all these fucking rules that I had to enforce with you because all of the sudden it was my job! I was fucking sixteen years old!" Kara gave her a knowing sad smile as she took another sip, letting her talk.

"By the time I realized that I was in so much trouble that I couldn't get myself out of it, I was already on academic probation and in jail. I was so fucked up Kara. I was so ashamed. I was never trying to avoid you because of you… I didn't interact anymore because of me. How could I tell you that I was a druggie and a drunk? How could I tell you that as intelligent as I am… I'm also a fucking moron? I couldn't take the chance… to actually see it in your eyes… the disappointment and heartbreak. So I was a big fat coward and I never gave you the chance to know and I hurt you, letting you think I didn't care. That was the first time I abandoned you… the first time I left you alone."

Alex finished her beer and grabbed them each another one. "J'onn recruited me straight out of jail to the DEO. The second time was when I lied to you about the DEO. I should have asked you what you wanted Kara. I should have come to you immediately but again… I was a coward. I know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but for fuck's sake they knew all about you. It scared the shit out of me how much they knew and honestly I was trying to figure out what their intentions were because I NEVER would have let them touch you… NEVER. I would have killed every last fucking one of them before I let any of them lay a finger on you." Kara could see that Alex meant every last word she was saying. She was pinned right there in that moment with this woman who she had been in love with for so many years. So many years aching to hear Alex talk about her feelings… any feelings. She just wanted in that wall that Alex had erected when she'd left for college. They had been inseparable before she left and finally Kara is understanding what led to their split.

"There were so many times I wanted to warn you Kara. I wanted to start training you… but believe me they were watching us. Watching for any type of indication that you were going to use your powers like your cousin." Alex had a steely look in her eyes as her face flushed with anger. "I wanted to prepare you but I had pushed myself so far away from you during the previous years and we were just beginning to repair the damage I had done to us and I was afraid that maybe you didn't feel connected with me anymore. We were just starting to get close again when the plane happened… I was such a fucking dick to you Kara." 

Alex looked Kara in the eyes and gave her a sad smile. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving my life. For being there for me. You looked so young and excited and innocent and bewildered and just beautiful… standing on the wing of an enormous plane that you carried to safety without one thought for yourself. Watching you push yourself up out of the ocean and onto that wing as water dropped off of you... I was so in love with you that I couldn't breathe."

Kara couldn't stop herself and before Alex even registered what was happening she was in Kara's arms embraced in one of the best hugs she'd ever had in her entire life. It was only then that she realized Kara was sobbing. "Hey Kara." She said softly. "I'm so sorry, I should have told all of this years ago." Alex held her until she stopped crying and when they released Kara put her forehead to Alex's and just stayed there for a few moments. She took a deep breath and sat down, taking a sip of her beer.

Alex took in a long breath. "That was another time I hurt you so bad. My reaction in your apartment was so horrible and I still don't know exactly why I did that. I'm so sorry. I was terrified for you but, I should have told you about Kryptonite, about Fort Rozz. I'm sorry and I can never… I am so sorry about Astra. I shouldn't have done that." Alex is crying now. "I'm so sorry Kara. I'm so sorry I killed her. I killed your Aunt. I killed someone you love and I swore to myself I would always protect you but I didn't! I have hurt you worse than anyone!" Alex laid her head on her arms on the island and cried.

Kara was crying too, so many feelings swirling inside her and as much as she wanted to scream at Alex… it was Alex. The one she loved above all others. She hesitantly got up from her stool and walked the couple steps to her and wrapped herself around Alex as much as she could. Soaking the back of Alex's shirt with her tears as they both heaved out sobs for the death of Kara's most loved Aunt. When she was pretty sure they were both done crying, Kara pulled away and placed a kiss to the back of Alex's neck. "I forgive you Alex. I forgive you because I know you and I know if there had been another way, in that moment, you would have taken it."

She sat down and took another drink. Alex finally sat up wiping her face and taking a drink of her beer. "Did I ever tell you how my mother caught Astra?" 

Alex still couldn't face her but she shook her head. "No, you didn't."

Kara closed her eyes. "Did you ever see Astra with the little communicator that she had in the cell at the DEO?"

Alex scrunched her eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah I think I did once. Was it white? She was talking to you, she held it up to the glass. I always meant to ask you what that was about. I didn't have the sound on…" Alex sheepishly admitted. "But I watched to make sure she didn't hurt you."

Kara smiled although it was a smile that still didn't reach her eyes. "My Aunt made them for us. She was off world so often with the military and I missed her like crazy. She had one and I had the other and when I couldn't take not being with her any longer I would contact her and she would come. It was always in secret and nobody knew until after we'd already met. It was our thing. Just for us. It… was really… beautiful." 

Kara sat quiet for a long time, her fingers pulling and picking at the sleeves of her suit. "I hadn't seen her for so long but I'd heard things. Things that weren't good. Astra was in some kind of trouble and no one knew where she was. My Mother…" Kara's tone became icy and hard. Her eyes darkened. "She asked me if I had heard from Astra lately. I told her the truth, that I hadn't. She let on that she was worried that something bad had happened to her. She acted so scared. So scared for her twin sister." Kara cursed in Kryptonese. "Of course I signaled and of course she came within days. My fucking mother used me to have Astra arrested and sentenced her to life on Fort Rozz." 

Alex gasped in horror as she put her hands over her mouth. "My mother manipulated me. She used me to put her in the Phantom Zone. My favorite person on Krypton, my best friend, the person I loved more than anyone." 

Kara was still picking at her sleeves still so quiet and small. "When I was reunited with her… I thought it had been a blessing that I was stuck in the Phantom Zone for all that time. That it was my punishment for betraying her and my redemption when I pulled Fort Rozz out and to earth. I had hoped we could repair the damage I'd done to her, my betrayal but…"

Alex didn't know what to do. Kara looked like she was so young all of a sudden, maybe thirteen, just sitting there playing with the hem of her sleeves just picking at them. Alex stood on shaking legs her hands still covering her mouth. As she pulled them away she didn't notice the tremors there too. She slowly put her hands over Kara's and that seemed to pull the Kryptonian out of her own head. She looked almost shocked to see Alex. "You didn't do anything wrong Kara." Her voice was quiet but so sure and even. "You did not do anything wrong, do you hear me?"

Kara just stared at her. Looking in Alex's beautiful honey colored eyes. "How do they do that?" 

"How do they…? What? What are you talking about?" Alex's face was so open and soft. 

Kara wanted to kiss her right now in this moment more than she had ever wanted to kiss her before. "Your eyes." Her voice is soft and her eyes never leave Alex's. "They change color… so many different colors. They look like honey right now. Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen Alex."

Alex swallowed thickly and licked her lips mindful of the stitches from the punch she had received just days before. Kara's words sent heat through her settling in a very specific area making her feel a bit foggy and definitely not in control of herself. She closed her eyes and swallowed again followed by her tongue wetting her lips again. "I… I'm uh… I don't…" Her lips were covered in warmth and that warmth spread everywhere. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening. She kissed back as her hands found their way up Kara's arms to her shoulders and then her neck and finally into her hair and she deepened their kiss. Kara's tongue tracing Alex's bottom lip as she parted them to allow Kara entry into her mouth. They both groaned and one of Alex's hands ran down Kara's body to her lower back trying to pull her closer. Kara whined. 

She was so afraid to put her hands on Alex. It had been years of pent up desire and too many emotions and she didn't think she could control herself. She moaned again and slowed the kiss easing out of it with a whimper at the loss. "Alex… I'm scared. I'm so afraid I will hurt you… I have wanted you for so long… I don't think I can control myself… I… I will probably accidentally hurt you… badly." She said with a red face as she stared at Alex's feet.

Alex hugged her, her head on Kara's shoulder. "I understand. You shouldn't have to hold back. I think we need to talk about some things still… before… if we go further. Because as much as I want you Kara, and believe me I do want you. I want you forever… not once… not just when emotions are high. I want you for the rest of my life." 

Kara entire body filled with warmth followed by a heat and desire that was nearly unbearable. She buried her head in Alex's shoulder and nodded. "Okay." She mumbled. Her face smashed into Alex's shirt. She wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tight. "Can we still kiss sometimes? Before… if… we get to that point?" She asked in her muffled voice.

Alex let out a somewhat wet laugh. "I was just thinking that myself. Yes. But I need to talk to you if you are still up for it?"

Kara nodded into her shoulder. "Yes Alex." She answered in her muffled voice. 

Alex pulled away and sat down and handed her beer to Kara. She looked at Alex eyebrow raised. Alex smiled. "It's warm, you mind?" Kara blew on it and chilled it for her. "Thank you Kara."

Alex took a drink and cleared her head. "Fort Rozz. You died. You were dead Kara. Frozen solid. Little balls of ice made out of your own tears on your eyelashes." Alex choked out. "A smile frozen on your lips." She sat quiet as she lived it again in her mind. Kara watched the pain and anguish cloud over her face as she spoke about it to her for the first time. "I don't know what drove me to think you'd live through it if I put you in the sunroom. In that sunbed. I don't know why I was so fucking sure it would bring you back… but here you are. Sometimes I'm stuck there… because…" She leveled a look at Kara. "Because I know you died for me Kara."

Kara's eyes widened as her face reddened. "I… what do… why do you say that?"

"You didn't say goodbye to me. Only me."

"Alex, I couldn't."

"Why?" Alex asked with no accusations in her tone. Her face open. Honest.

"You would have begged me not to do it." Kara answered, face redder.

"And if I had begged you not to go, then what?"

Kara froze for a moment. Eyes wide. Should she share this outloud or forever keep it closed inside of her with so many other tightly held secrets that will undoubtedly end up crushing the Girl of Steel. "I would have saved you Alex. I would have saved you and let the world die." Kara was trembling. This had haunted her for so long. The truth that she would die to save just about anyone but for Alex… she would destroy worlds to save Alex. 

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat. A few tears pushed out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She chuckled as she took a long drink of her beer. Kara was looking at her confused by her reaction. "Alex? Are you mad at me?" She asked timidly. 

Alex looked over at her with love and devotion. "No Kara, not at all. But that is the answer to your question." 

Kara looked at her and quickly shook her head a couple times. "What question? I'm lost."

"You asked me what drives me to protect you. The answer is so simple and yet it isn't. The short answer is my love for you. The longer answer. I would die to protect just about anyone Kara. But to save you…" She pushed out a wry laugh. "To save you… I'd murder worlds to save you Kara Zor-El."

Kara's face reddened so deeply that Alex didn't know if she was going to be okay for a few moments. "You've known that I was capable of that since Meridian? What I would do… for you?" Kara wouldn't make eye contact. 

Alex took a deep breath before she answered. "I didn't know until right now." Kara's head shot up to Alex and their eyes locked for a brief time. Kara saw nothing in Alex's eyes except for understanding and love. "I suspected that you felt that way but I didn't know for sure." 

"What you said to me, about moving on, finding a life." Alex finishes her beer and got up for another round. "You were… different… when you came back. I really thought you were moving on from me. Trying to sever what connection we had, I thought maybe the realization of what you would be able to do… to protect me… had maybe changed your perspective on our relationship. That it scared you." 

Alex picked at the label on her beer. She was lost in her memories, back to the spot when shit started to get really fucked up again. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought back to the moment she nearly professed her love to Kara. 

Kara watched her face as it seemed to change with each passing emotion, running through pain, frustration, elation, shame… she was just about to speak when Alex broke the silence. "When I realized I was gay I was so freaked out. Not because I was gay but because it took so long for me to just see it. I mean for fucks sake I knew I was in love with you at sixteen but that was you! But there were so many different emotions coursing through me and every single one of them led back to you. My love for you." 

Kara stared at her speechless with her mouth open just a little. "I have always known I was in love with you Kara. I knew there was someone special for me… my whole life… that I hadn't met them yet but that I would meet them soon enough. I never wanted to be with anyone, or kiss anyone, because I was waiting for my soulmate." Alex took a long drink of her beer. She started picking at the label again.

Kara couldn't take her eyes off of her. She studied her profile. Alex's beautiful face and stone jawline, her neck and the movement under her skin as she swallowed. Kara had to swallow and wet her dry lips. She had never wanted anything or anyone like she had wanted Alex. From the moment she saw her she wanted to find a way to mesh with her in every way possible and although she didn't completely understand it, she could never ever deny it.

"I was weak. I let my mother's words affect me and I twisted what I felt for you into something it never should have been. You were right when you stood in your apartment and told me how you felt when you were on Red K. Everything you said… except the part about being earth's god and bringing all of humanity to its knees and stuff." Kara barked out a loud laugh. Alex looked at her sideways as she took a sip of her beer and smiled devilishly. "Although, you were so fucking hot in that suit… black is definitely your color. And your show of dominance and power… I gotta say… I was so fucking turned on even though I knew it was so wrong."

Kara's face reddened again and her breathing labored as she closed her eyes to focus, trying to push away her desire to tackle Alex and have her way with her on the floor. Alex cleared her throat. "I almost told you that I was in love with you when we were on the bench that day, when I came out to you. I misread your reaction and used it as an excuse once again to hide inside myself and lock me away. I'm the only one to blame for us and what has happened to you, how I've hurt us. All because I wanted to stay safe and protected in my little Alex palace in my mind. Compartmentalizing every single little piece of my life into orderly boxes with clear expectations and explanations without any deviation from what I could translate into being safe. Void of ALL emotions, except the ones I always have for you. So many emotions when it comes to you and my god it feels wonderful when they're all swirling and chaotic like I'm half floating half sinking in the ocean and all I can see is you and we get so close to each other we can almost touch… our fingers stretched out as far as we can and right when it's about to happen finally… a current pulls us apart from one another and we start all over." 

Alex's face is so red and she is sitting squared to the island not daring to look at Kara. She is so far out of her comfort zone but she made up her mind after what happened with them the other day at the DEO that no matter what, never again was she hiding herself from Kara. Never again. "I'm sorry about hurting you. The Maggie thing…" Calling it the Maggie thing didn't do it justice. Maggie was incredible and loving and open but it was Alex's mistake. She loved Maggie yes, but she was in love with Kara. Alex knew she was wrong from the very first kiss but some part of it was so freeing for her that it she did get caught up in it. She really believed (at least a part of her did) that Kara was moving on from their connection and she was creating new ones.

"I never should have done that. I hurt you and her. There would have been some reason that it wouldn't have worked out for me and her, I always knew that." She sat for a few moments. "I was so fucking jealous of Mon-El. I couldn't think straight. I was so hurt even though I had no right to be. My silence created a personal hell for me and hurt you. I let my love for you get twisted too Kara. Then there was Lena. She made things easy for that part of me that is clinical and precise, putting things into little boxes." 

She drank the rest of her beer and grabbed two more not even looking at Kara once. "Rhea never would have given up. She murdered her husband and blamed you. She controlled Kal and you had to kick his ass. She manipulated Lena to kill you. My only regret is that you believe it was your choice to push that fucking button because it was going to happen no matter what Kara. I was NOT going to sit by and watch Rhea twist you and hurt you and threaten you and possibly kill you! Not while Mon-El was trying to decide if he had a pair of balls or not." She took a long drink of her beer setting it down loudly. Kara jumped. 

Alex turned to her at looked her in the eyes. "It was not your fault. The ONLY reason I allowed you to push that button was because of your love for Mon-El. I didn't want to be the one to send him away, I wanted you to have some control over the outcome and that was so fucking selfish of me. I never should have put that in your hands, I should have just let you hate me, instead of hating yourself Kara. But there it is again… my cowardice when it comes to you. I'm sorry I let you believe it came down to you to make that decision and carry it out. I am so sorry." Alex took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes turning back to the island and rubbing her face with her hands. "I understand why you want to leave… I would want to get as far away from me as possible too. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

There was silence for quite awhile and then Kara spoke. "Nothing." Kara sat picking at the label on her beer. "If you knew the thoughts that I have sometimes… there is no way you could love me. I'm not always Disney and rainbows with unicorns, Alex. I'm not as naive or sweet and innocent as everyone thinks, as I've allowed everyone to think. No one really knows me. The real me at my core… Kara Zor-El. No one." Neither woman would look at the other as they drank their beers staring straight ahead or looking down at the island. 

Alex takes a few minutes to figure out a way to best word what she's wanting to say. She has already said so much and while it's been somewhat exhilarating to share all the things she has wanted to share for years… it's also draining and the heaviness of the beer is settling in. "Kara, we all have light and dark in us. All of us. Some people have more darkness than light. You have more light than darkness, at least that's how it appears to everyone who knows you."

Kara grunted a laugh. "Oh Alex, but I don't. Do you think it comes easy for me to smile and laugh? To not use deadly force when I'm in a rage? To not punch someone with all the strength I posses when I see a rape or kidnapping or a parent beating their child?" She chuckled wryly. "Maxwell Lord… the more I learned about him… the harder it was for me to not rip his smug face from his body. And then… you went out on  _ dates  _ with him and…" Kara shivered and shook her head. 

They sat quietly while Alex eyed her. Looking at Kara's profile, the strength and beauty so perfectly intertwined to create this god in living marble sitting mere feet from her. Alex wanted to know everything she had in her, everything she needed to shed like a snake needing rebirth. 

"I am really fucked up Alex. Bad. How can I not be? I watched my world die and millions of my people die with it. I saw what happened to Daxam and whether or not I believed they were decent people doesn't even come into play. For decades I believed that I saw two worlds die and then I lived it again and again and fucking over and over while I sat unaging and awake in the void. I was enveloped in darkness and terrified of my own voice. I was physically unchanged from the millisecond I entered but irrevocably mentally altered."

Kara put her hands to her face in a classic Alex move and scrubbed at it. Then she ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. "I… shit! I am not upset… about the Daxamites and Rhea." Her face is red and there is a slight tremor in her hands. "I never was." She finally admits to herself out loud. "I was… fuck Alex! This is really hard."

Alex was still watching Kara and she nodded, eyes wide because she's pretty sure she knows where this is going. "I know Kara." She says gently.

Kara focuses on her bottle and continues to pick at the label, the counter in front of her resembling a hamster's nest. "I was glad they were gone. I was glad that I… Kara Zor-El the last daughter of Krypton was the one that ended them. They were fucking pigs Alex. Using the base instincts of 'man' to enslave others so they could enjoy a great beverage, fantastic foods, and another partner to fuck without any consideration for those they left in their wake. That was ALL they cared about! Only those things… power and dominance through their own carnal gratification and enjoyment." 

Alex didn't know if she should be freaked out by the Daxamites or Kara's admission. She sat still watching her… couldn't take her eyes off of her. Kara had never been open about her feelings, not her true feelings, not ever until this week. 

"They used to come to our planet and abduct us. Take us back to their world, enslave us or sell us. The science guild finally created a force field to protect our planet and of course I'm talking hundreds of years ago but that doesn't change the fact that it happened and they were still doing it. Rhea was still collecting people for her personal gain and pleasure which is why she was off planet when Krypton exploded and dickhead was in charge throwing another orgy related funfest while we sent emissaries to warn them and implore them to evacuate! That's how that fucker had a Kryptonian pod. He stole it from an emissary while they stayed behind and died." Kara's fists were balled on the counter.

"I never fucked him… I couldn't. As much as I wanted to be that person… the good side of me and over look what his people had done, what he had done… I couldn't. He lied all the time. Every time I turned around… I didn't trust him enough to give him that much of me and I am so glad Alex! So glad because once again! He was a liar! The son of Queen Bitch herself! My, my, my!!! What a notch in his belt I would have been!" She was shaking with anger and rage. "The daughter of the Adjudicator and Head of the Science Guild! The Girl of 1000 Suitors!!! The most powerful family under a red sun."

Alex was not sure what the fuck Kara was talking about. "What… were you like royalty or something?" Kara scoffed. "Then what? The most powerful and influential family in your part of the galaxy?"

Kara nodded. "Don't get me wrong… I'm no prude. I just don't see the appeal in sex if you have to hurt someone or take away their dignity in order to pleasure yourself. It's pretty fucked up. All he did was lie. He is a true Daxamite. The son of Daxam royalty forever on the hunt for another person to bed…" She cooled down her beer and finished it off. "My hatred for myself about the Daxamites… it's so simple. I killed them… all those people and I didn't give a fuck!!! Not one little bit!!! So what does that make me? And please don't answer that because we both know it won't be real… neither of us know what I am or what I am truly capable of. But we both are starting to realize that there is a very good possibility that I may not ever be able to die under a yellow sun. What a long and really fucking lonely life… I guess it's a good thing I met Diana huh? She's a god so… we can still hang and party or whatever and the end of the world…"

Kara was still shaking as she sat staring at Alex's kitchen not wanting to make any eye contact with Alex just yet. She felt open and raw and so exposed right now. Some of her fears laid out for Alex to peruse at her convenience and while she trusted Alex with this part of herself she also knew that at times it was so difficult to keep things to one's self… especially with a mind reading alien as your boss. The biggest reason Kara never shared her true inner self with anyone close to her… what if the wrong person gleaned any of this information and used it against her. Then who would she become when defending those she loved and herself. 

Alex got up and grabbed her phone and Kara stiffened. The hair on the back of her neck bristled as she could feel the instinct to run or confront until she heard the voice on the phone and Kara laughed.

"Delivery please. Alex Danvers. Two large ham and pineapple and two large veggie lovers with pepperoni and jalapenos." There was a slight pause. "Yes. Thank you."

Alex set the phone down and turned toward Kara. "Go shower or put on some pajamas or do both. It'll be about forty minutes. I have stronger alcohol for you if you still want to drink or there's water, coke, milk, tea or juice."

Kara stood and walked slowly to Alex. "Shower with me?" Alex's eyes widened. "Just shower… I feel dirty and I don't want to be without you yet… if you don't… want to… I understand." She was looking down with a blush on her cheeks.

"Of course Kara." If Alex seemed confident it was all a facade and internally she was on fire and panicked. She had seen Kara's body as her doctor but not all of her. While Kara wasn't ashamed or embarrassed she was extremely shy and Alex had always respected her. Alex on the other hand was an incredibly private and shy person and she had never shown any part of her body to Kara that clothes would cover.

They walked to Alex's bedroom and Kara took off her cape and then her boots. She did all of this at human speed and Alex was so turned on and terrified she forgot to breath. Alex walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to let it heat up and she took off her shirt and bra. Fresh bruises littered her body from her bout with Kara, slowly fading away in the mirror as steam began to cloud her vision. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She pushed down her sweats and underwear letting them pool at her feet and kicked them out of the bathroom behind her.

Kara stood naked as she watched Alex, her back to Kara as she pushed her underwear and sweats down and Kara was so aroused. Alex was beautiful. Sculpted by gods and put right before her and she wanted to touch  _ all  _ of her. Kara whined and Alex nearly had an orgasm at the foreign sound that came from Kara's throat. Alex turned to face Kara and watched her eyes travel from Alex's eyes to her lips her collarbone her breasts… and Kara licked her lips as her eyes darkened. Her eyes lingered there as her fingers twitched. Her eyes traveled down noting every scar and mark and bruise and she ached knowing that she'd left them on Alex's body. Alex saw Kara's expression change from hunger to sadness and pain and she knew… Kara was trailing over the mark's she had left on her body. "It's okay Kara." She somehow managed to croak out in a shaky voice.

Kara's eyes flicked to her hers and then right back to where they had heen and she continued mentally noting every pore, every tiny hair and her eyes landed on Alex's left hip… a part of her flesh that Kara had NEVER seen. She was on her knees her hands on her waist in front of Alex before Alex knew she had moved. "Alex…" Kara's voice was so husky and raw. "You have my crest on your body…" Alex looked down as Kara was looking up. They were both so vulnerable at that moment, Alex could only give a slight nod. 

Kara wanted so badly to taste her. Her scent was intoxicating and Kara was so close to losing control. She wrapped her arms around Alex and pressed her body to her legs kissing the tattoo on Alex's hip and that was nearly their undoing. "Oh fuck Kara." Alex gasped. Her breathing is labored and her body flush and hot and Kara could smell the new wave of arousal and she was so close. Kara was panting her mouth open as she moved it across Alex's flesh letting her tongue taste her sweat and skin and everything that was Alex. She was so close and she began to sink a little when she felt it. Her eyes began to burn and she let go of Alex and slammed her palms to her eyes. "I'm sorry Alex! I'm so sorry! I lost control… I didn't mean to.take advantage of you." 

Alex couldn't speak. She just carefully grabbed Kara and led her into the shower and under the hot water and she let her breath. "You didn't take advantage of me." She panted out. "You did nothing wrong." She stood under the water with Kara her front against Kara's back. 

"Give me a minute Alex. I'm still really turned on. Back away to the other end of the shower and DO NOT MOVE." Alex obeyed and Kara showered at super speed with her eyes mostly closed afraid she would hurt Alex. "Okay, sorry."

Alex directed her out and gave her a towel. "Don't apologize anymore tonight. I'll be a few minutes longer than you." She chuckled as she got back in the shower and finished bathing.

When Alex was done and dressed she found Kara on the couch in her own pajama bottoms and one of Alex's shirts. Her hair was still damp and she looked absolutely beautiful. "You have my crest Alex." Her voice cracking. "How long have you had my crest on your body?" Her voice breathy as she licked her lips.

Alex cleared her throat. "Right before the plane. I uh… it was… a surprise… for your earth birthday." Alex grabbed a coke from the fridge and silently asked Kara. She nodded. "I had it all planned… I was going to tell you. You know about… my feelings for you." She gave Kara her drink and sat on the coffee table. "It was silly." Kara's eyes flicked to hers. Alex threw her hands up. "Not the tattoo. No. I love having your mark on my body." Alex's hand absentmindedly rubbed her tattoo. So many things clicked into place for Kara at that moment. She had seen Alex do that very thing so many times and she never knew the reason behind it until this very moment and once again Kara was like she was in heat and she had to breathe deeply and close her eyes. "The other stuff… pretty lame."

Kara looked at Alex with such fire and heat that Alex sucked in a breath. "I am so in love with you Alex. I have never wanted anything like I want you. The things you do to me… you have so much power over me and you have no fucking idea." 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Alex couldn't move. Kara took pity on her and gathered herself together. She grabbed the pizza and paid the girl and tipped her and thanked her, smiling at her while all the while she just wanted to bury herself Alex and lick every part of her body until the human couldn't form a coherent thought or move her body with any control. 

Kara set the pizza next to Alex on the coffee table and grabbed napkins and plates. She returned to a still unmoving Alex and she helped her to the couch. She put a plate in her hands and a couple of slices on her plate for her and then she grabbed a whole box and started annihilating it. She was so far beyond horny… years of pent up wanting to fuck Alex… wanting to make love to Alex… wanting to be Alex's. And here she is sitting next to her… their feelings out in the open and she still can't have her because she could accidentally kill her. So she's going to eat!! 

"Why Alex? Why don't you have a TV?" Kara said with too much food in her mouth. "I mean I've wondered that for years. I don't get it."

Alex snorted. "I never watched TV until you dork. I was always taking something apart or fixing something. Always busy with some project."

Kara just looked at her. "But you watch at my place all the time." A little pizza hanging out of her mouth.

"Because it's 'our thing'. I love watching with you. I love that time with you. We could watch a real time recording of a flower blossoming and I would still love every second of it because of you." Alex took a drink and another bite of pizza.

Kara just stared at Alex with her pizza still sort of hanging out of her mouth. Alex started on her third piece and glanced at Kara and laughed. "Jesus Kara, finish the piece that is hanging out of your mouth woman!" She smiled at her and Kara blushed and smiled back as she finished her piece. "God help me… but I do love you. Crazy Kryptonian." Alex muttered while she chewed her food.

Kara finished off two and a half of the four pizzas and mosied over to Alex's bed and dropped onto it face first. "I am so full." She mumble yelled into the bed spread. "I can't move."

"Oh your eminence better move and I'm serious! You can't lay across the entire bed Kara."

"But I'm in a food coma! I can't move Alex. I've had five beers four cokes and two and a half large pizzas. And I ate two full orders of potstickers, a large beef and broccoli and two large orders of hunan beef an hour before I got here. And three candy bars. And a large bag of skittles." She declared while still face planted on the bed spread. 

Alex barely understood her but decided she heard enough There was no way she could move the girl so she just plopped next to her and draped her arm over her back, grabbed a pillow and snuggled in. "Goodnight food coma Kara."

  
  
  



	3. Things are Looking Up… Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a bit AU... totally unintentional but... it happened.

Kara awoke not really confident about her surroundings but she had to admit she'd just had the best sleep she'd had in almost a year. She looked around and realized she was in Alex's bedroom flat on her stomach laying across the bed and she felt Alex sleeping halfway on her back and Kara smiled and let out a small laugh as she remembered her food coma. 

She carefully rolled over, making sure she was gentle with her sleeping human. Kara watched her. She found it amazing how a decade of life and years of worry seemed to disappear from Alex's face as she slept. She could see the teenager that she fell in love with and she was filled with warmth and nostalgia. 

"I love you so much Alex." She whispered. "Every single moment we have spent together is locked away in my brain. Every beautiful exchange from the moment we met." Then she sadly whispered. "Some day, that's all I will have of you." 

She laid on her side facing Alex, loving her, wishing the nightmare of the past nearly eight years had never happened. All that precious time lost because of fear of the unknown. If she could… she would reset time and start again and let Alex know she was loved and wanted and cherished. Alex was Kara's Star Girl. Her hope for connection and something akin to true love… those things she dared to dream about while awake in the phantom zone. Alex was her dream from another world. Her perfect mate. The bond to Alex is so strong for Kara that the months and years of separation came close to mentally and emotionally crippling her. So very close. Her only way to save herself would be to leave and find refuge on some other planet in another system without a yellow sun so she could live as she was born, a very mortal Kryptonian, meant to live and die as everyone else. Or she could break her bond with Alex, permanently. 

These past few days have been so cathartic for her. Sharing truths with Alex, being bold enough to share her true self, it was so terrifying… so very terrifying. She loved this woman with every part of her being and truly believed there was not anything Alex could ever do that Kara couldn't forgive. She completed Kara… all those parts that Kara had let go or that had been chipped away… those are places where Alex fit now. 

The sun was up and food coma or not… the Kryptonian was hungry and it was her treat for breakfast. She leaned over and placed a light, lingering kiss on Alex's cheek. "I love you Alex." She whispered. She super sped to the bathroom and did her thing… dressed up as Supergirl and went out for breakfast.

She stopped a mugging and then helped an old lady cross the street, carrying her groceries to her apartment for her. She came upon a guy whose car had been sandwiched between two other cars sometime during the night… crazy parallel parkers. Kara lifted his vehicle out of the spot for him and he took multiple pics with her. 

She hit Noonan's first, ordering six sticky buns, (cuz you never know) and got coffee. The bagel shop was next and she of course bought three bacon egg and cheese on jalapeno bagels and three on plain bagels. So far today was looking pretty damn good.

She got back to Alex's using her trusty ol' open window and set about getting breakfast ready for her sleeping beauty… and she was… a sleeping beauty. The most beautiful being that Kara had ever seen on any planet she'd been to. She still had a crush on the Lexie Grey character from Grey's Anatomy. She watched that show from its inception but once they killed off Lexie in that plane crash… she just couldn't keep watching. She tried though… for Callie and Arizona but in the end she had to give it up. Kara could swear Alex and Lexie were some sort of doppelgangers. Kara shivered at the idea of two of them, a smile on her lips.

Kara put one of the plain bacon and egg and cheese bagels and a sticky bun on a plate and carried it to the bedroom with Alex's coffee. She set the plate down on the bed a couple of inches from Alex's face and laid down and waited. It didn't take too long before Alex's eyes opened and she smiled at Kara. "Good morning little food coma girl. What's all this?" Her voice rough from sleep and Kara thought it was sexy as hell.

Kara leaned over and kissed Alex on the lips very softly. "Breakfast. Hi. I missed you while I was out." Kara gave her a little pout. 

"Have you been up long, bed hog?" 

"My, my someone woke up a tad bit feisty. I've been busy yes." Kara meandered to the kitchen and grabbed a sticky bun, her third but who's counting. "I stopped a mugging and helped a lady to her apartment." She mentioned nonchalantly looking for any reaction from Alex. "I helped a guy with his car too. I have some pictures of that. Nothing big." She shrugged.

Alex got up and went to the bathroom and did her thing and hurried back to her still warm bagel. She nearly devoured it. "This is so good Kara. Thank you." She said with food in her mouth. "So Supergirl got up early and helped out the good people of National City. Can I see the pictures?" She smiled at Kara.

Alex sat at the island as Kara unlocked her screen and slid her phone to Alex. Supergirl was busy with her second jalapeno bagel. "These are really good huh?" 

Kara finished her coffee and looked at Alex's. Alex saw this out of the corner of her eye and grabbed her coffee moving it far out of Kara's reach as she checked out the pics of Kara holding the guys car in the air with one hand… both of them taking selfies while standing under it. "Nice job with the car… you're too fucking awesome Supergirl!" Alex looked at her and winked still fully aware that Kara seemed to be scheming as to how to get Alex's coffee without super powers. Alex took a long hot drink from her coffee making full eye contact with Kara and holding her gaze even as she set it down out of Kara's reach. "So what's on the agenda today?"

Kara sat at the island one elbow on the counter, her head in that hand looking disinterested and bored. Her free hand drawing invisible patterns on the counter as she shrugged. "I dunno. What are you doing?"

Alex smirked.  _ I'd be doing you if I had the nerve…  _ "I was just going to pack my stuff. You wanna help?" Alex took another sip of her coffee and then set it down in Kara's reach as she got up to get another bagel. 

Kara looked at Alex totally touched about the coffee gesture and she smiled and drank the rest of it in one huge gulp.  _ No one should ever get into a drinking contest with her…  _ Alex shook her head. 

"Sure I'll help. So you quit the DEO?"

"Yeah. I did." Alex finished half of the second bagel and was full. 

"Can you unquit?" Kara super sped into the bedroom and changed her clothes. "I mean if you wanted to."

Alex sighed. "I'm sure I can but I'm not sure I want to. There are some really disturbing things coming out of the military and Washington right now. I don't know if the DEO is safe anymore."

Kara looked at Alex, her eyes squinting. "What are you talking about?"

"I guess I'm saying I no longer have enough trust in the DEO. I used to. But I've been arrested, and literally trucked off to Cadmus to be one of their experiments. If it weren't for you and Lucy, J'onn and I would be there now." 

Kara scoffed. "Like hell you'd still be there. I would have tracked you there and killed every one of those assholes and freed you." Kara was still mumbling to herself about being able to find Alex in a fully loaded soccer stadium with a blindfold on by just listening for her heartbeat.

Alex's eyes went wide and her mouth opened as she gasped. "What did you just say Kara?"

Kara looked up at her, eyebrows scrunched. "I said I'd have already freed you by now."

Alex's face was red and she shook her head slowly. "What did you say when you thought you were talking to yourself in your own head?" 

Kara cocked her head to the side as she went over her own thoughts and her face slowly reddened as her eyes grew wide and she put her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

Alex laughed, her face was red to her ears. "Oops?" She smiled at Kara. "That's all you have to say? Oops?" 

Kara was enthralled with her in that moment. The carefree smile and look of genuine shock and love on Alex's face. Kara wanted to remember every detail. "So… I may or may not be your secret stalker…?" Kara admitted with a beautiful smile. 

Alex grunted out a laugh. "My secret stalker?" She asked, her voice way too high to be Alex's. Kara laughed hard and nodded emphatically. "For how long?"

Kara's face was still so very red and she joined the red ear club with Alex. "Since my super hearing manifested?"

"Oh noooo. What the…?" Alex blushed harder and then she looked scared. "What about college?"

Kara's eyes immediately dropped to the floor as her smile instantly disappeared and she just nodded.

"Oh Kara, what did you see?" Alex's heart was breaking. 

Kara cleared her throat but could still only get a broken whisper out. "Everything." She was moving her foot as she kicked at nothing. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and her hair hanging in front of her face. "I saw everything."

Alex sort of dropped to the couch and buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god. It was you. When I didn't know how I got home. When I'd black out. It was you."

Kara sat on the couch at the completely furthest spot away from Alex as she could. She put her hands over her face and nodded. "Yes."

Alex's mind was reeling. When she'd been arrested it was a serious charge. There were multiple deaths involved. Some men had been gang raping women all around the campus and the police had been keeping it under raps. They didn't want the female population on the campus fleeing the area so the university paid off the locals to keep it quiet. Alex was one of the women that had been at the bar that night and even though she was pretty sure she would have remembered being raped… she had very vague memories of that night in particular. 

She slowly raised her head and it was like a punch to the gut as she realized that none of it had been coincidental, not J'onn showing up at the jail, not the fact that she had been there at the bar, and now… not the fact that Kara was sitting as far away as she could with her head in her hands. 

Alex had tried looking into the deaths while in the DEO but as soon as she was released it seemed like the evidence and the case disappeared. She looked into it on and off over the years but there was never any mention of it in the papers, she couldn't find any cop who would talk about it. It was bizarre to say the least. She figured it was a DEO cover up having to do with an alien but not...  _ her _ alien.

"Kara… You wanna tell me?" Alex asked quietly. 

"No Alex." She said so softly. "Please no." Kara started crying.

Alex moved closer. A little at a time because Kara looked like she might bolt. "Please Kara? I love you… no matter what. Please tell me…" Alex made it closer to her and gently reached an arm out as Kara laid her head in Alex's lap. 

Kara sobbed for a little bit heaving cries of anguish as she laid in Alex's lap, an arm around Alex's back as she cried into her stomach. When the sobs subsided she finally sat up and wouldn't touch Alex, moving away and then she spoke. 

"I was so tired Alex, just so damned tired. I had finals that week." Kara sat so still her eyes focused on something seemingly too far away for even Alex's imagination to grasp. If her mouth hadn't been moving, Alex could easily have mistaken her for a sculpture. "You were in a really bad way. For three weeks it was non stop. Drugs and drinking and sex." A single tear rolled down Kara's face. "I'd fly to you and wait… I'd pick you up off of the bathroom floor where you would be laying in your own vomit after some guy had fucked you in a stall. I'd take you home and shower you, dress you and put you in bed and I'd wait as long as I could. I needed to make sure you didn't choke on your own vomit in your sleep. I'd fill your refrigerator periodically and make sure you had juice and water… food."

Alex noticed Kara's fingers were twitching as she was relaying all of this to her and Alex wanted it to stop. She didn't want to hear it but this was hers to bear, her burden not _ Kara's  _ burden. So she sat and listened to every sickening detail of what had been her life for years in college.

"I don't know how much if any sleep I got for those last three weeks leading up to that night. It is all kind of one long blurry memory until that Friday. I was wrecked. I had dark circles under my eyes, I was so pale. I walked past a mirror in the bathroom on campus and I gasped at my own reflection. I looked like a ghost of myself. I couldn't focus because I was losing sleep and not eating and not getting enough sun… but you were spiralling. School was so simple for me but fuck… even a Kryptonian amped up on sunlight needs to sleep you know? So I had my last final that Friday night and I flew to you. I found you outside the bar… another guy having his way with you against the wall and… you saw me."

Alex put her hands over her mouth. "You watched me until he was done and then I took you home. I helped you shower like so many times before but his time you said… things to me. I was so tired you know?" She closed her eyes. Alex touched her arm and Kara jumped off the couch. "Do not touch me right now!" There was a hardness wrapped in venom that Alex had never heard Kara sound like… ever.

Kara walked to the open window and Alex stood to look at her as tears streamed down Alex's face. "It was hurtful… what you said and so I just left. I went home and climbed in my childhood bedroom window and cried myself to sleep in my childhood bed. Eliza bought me groceries at some point and left me a note downstairs telling me she'd be gone for the week but when she got back we were going to have a long discussion as to how I got home without my car. I laughed at that remark. I had no idea that I'd slept that hard. It was almost midnight when I realized that it was Saturday night, not Friday night and I panicked. I don't know if I even shut the door to the house…" 

Kara stared out the window but Alex knew she wasn't looking at anything outside. "By the time I heard your heartbeat… it was so panicked." Kara was shaking, her whole body trembling as she was recalling this from her eidetic memory. "That was the first time I broke the sound barrier. I could see you but you were still too far away. Your poor heart. Two men held you down while a third had his pants around his ankles… he was hard and he was saying disgusting things, things they were going to do to you. He was just about to put himself inside you when… I happened." Kara stopped speaking and just shook as she stared wide eyed and vacantly out the window. 

"I put my hand through his chest and ripped out his heart and then I burned his eyes from his head. I didn't even know I was screaming until I heard you calling my name. I somehow stopped my heat vision and turned to you and when I did I saw the other men. One of them had his dick out and his pants dropped to his ankles and he was next. I killed him the same way. The two that were holding you down… I ripped them apart. I screamed at them about not having your permission to touch you. The last two tried to run and I was in front of them before they took their second steps and I put my hands into their chest and out through their backs and I dropped their beating hearts to the ground as I burned their eyes out of their heads and when I was done I pulled my arms out of the holes I had created in their bodies and I let them drop to the ground. I walked over to you and stood in front of you and slowly kneeled and carefully pulled your underwear up and straightened out your skirt. And you told me to go to the ocean and clean myself off and go home and you'd meet me there."

Kara stood in place her whole body shaking. She raised her hands up and looked at them and her arms. "I was covered in their blood… my hands and my forearms." She looked down her body. "It was all over my t-shirt and my pajamas. My bare feet were covered." Her entire body is shaking so hard it looks like it must physically hurt. "Did you know blood looks black under a full moon? I had black blood all over me… in my hair on my face. I tried to get it all off in the ocean but I couldn't get it all off... I took a long shower and then a bath and then another shower. I put on fresh clothes and I waited for you. I burned the clothes later."

Kara finally looked up from her feet. "The second day I realized you weren't coming so I flew to the dorm and I cleaned out my room and I packed my car and went home. And then I called Kal. He stayed with me at Eliza's and he helped me get through what I had done and he talked me out of turning myself in. He told me they would take me apart if I did, and I realized eventually that he was right." 

Kara was still shaking but she turned to face Alex when she spoke this time and the look on Kara's face was terrifying. "When I told you I wanted to go to Metropolis and live with him and Lois, to reconnect with my family and you reacted the way you did…" Kara's voice was more like a growl. "I was so pissed at you Alex. So pissed at you for abandoning me after what I'd done to save you. Believe me I don't fault you at all for what I did… but you… you abandoned me. You sent me away and Kal came. He stayed and never left and held me through the nights and I went to live with him for awhile, after college, before you and I reconnected. He is my family too Alex. We all give what we can to help others and he came through for me in my darkest time."

Kara stood trembling uncontrollably wishing she'd never opened the vault that held these memories because they were horrible. All of them. There was nothing redeeming in any of the memories that had to do with Alex's college life. Kara's heart repeatedly ripped out and shredded over and over and over as her beautiful Alex fell deeper and deeper down a scary and dark hole and Kara couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. She'd tried repeatedly to talk to Alex about her behavior, to get her to open up but Alex was like fucking Fort Knoxx and she wasn't about to let anything in.

"I've realized something this past week Alex. You have no memory of that do you?" Alex's face was soaked in tears and she just shook her head. "I believe J'onn wiped your memories of the last few weeks of college… maybe most of your drinking and drugs and sex. Maybe you agreed to it. But until right now… I didn't understand why you didn't come home."

Alex slid down the wall to the floor and cried. She had no memory of that at all. She never would have willingly sent Kara away and not gone home to her. Never. It was all so awful and horrifying and it was all her doing, her behavior had led to the events that caused Kara to kill six people. She put her forearms on her knees and her head on her arms and cried. 

Kara was still stuck in the past and just stared out the open window, she just wanted her body to stop shaking. She breathed in and tried to calm herself and she couldn't. She felt like she was going to come apart and she started to scream and before she could do any damage she was out the window and Alex heard a sonic boom and then car alarms and house alarms and shattering windows and she just sobbed.

Kara soared through the sky vaguely aware she had just damaged a fair amount of the city and she just couldn't find it within herself to give too much of a fuck right now. If she'd stayed, it would have been much worse. She tried to get as high as she could before she broke the sound barrier but her panic attack was epic and she had no desire to destroy the city if she could help it. 

She flew to her secret island… her Fortress of Hope. Mera had brought her to this island not long after she and Diana had become friends. Mera had figured out ways to cloak the island and while Kara thought it was interesting and super sexy, she didn't have all the details on how it worked, she was just glad it did. 

When she began working with the DEO she had found out that they had confiscated many items from her pod that Kal had missed. One of them had been a crystal that created her Sanctuary, her Fortress of Hope, as she named it. So she confiscated her crystal right out if the DOE's special little vault lockup. She decided against the enormous key and went with a biometric scanner instead. 

Only Kal, Diana and Mera knew of this place. Kelex and Diana had tweaked some of the biometrics that the Fortress had come with and the four of them were all set up to come and go as they pleased. 

Kara entered and was engulfed in warmth and she fell to the floor and screamed. Her heat vision letting itself loose and the entire island began to shake. Diana ran to her and slid on her knees halfway across the floor tackling Kara and breaking her out of her panic attack. 

Kara came to lying flat on her back staring up at Diana, most of her shirt burned off… and her bra and Kara looked away embarrassed. "Oh shit! I'm sorry Diana!" Kara put her hands over her eyes and screamed again. Diana held her, wrapping herself around Kara, letting her feel the pressure of another. Diana held her tight, bruising tight and Kara had never felt anything like it. It made her feel safe, secure. So Kara screamed until she cried. And then she cried until she couldn't anymore and they just stayed like that for a very long time.

Kara had fallen asleep and Diana had carried her to Kara's room and laid her in her bed. She started Kara's soundtrack of the ocean and left her while the sound of the waves hopefully helped to soothe her and give her some peace from whatever demons had been attacking her thoughts. Diana went to her room and changed her clothes tossing her ruined ones in the trash in the kitchen. She made something to eat and grabbed a beer while she waited for her young friend to wake from her waking nightmare and share what is bothering her.

About an hour later Kara came into the kitchen to find Diana having a conversation with Kelex about Star Wars…?  _ Seriously? _ Kara cleared her throat. "Oh thank god you're awake. Please tell Kelex that Wookies are real. They are a representation of the Sasquatch from this planet. He keeps arguing with me." Diana shook her head. "I know a whole group of them from the Rocky Mountains. This is… I'm not talking about this with you anymore Kelex." 

She turns to Kara. "What happened? Please tell me you're alright… or do I have to lay waste to National City? Have they become fickle about you again because I swear… my patience is wearing thin."

Kara chuckled. "Well they might be. I sort of had a massive panic attack at Alex's apartment and I broke the sound barrier before I could get high enough. I'm pretty sure I damaged a lot of property. If they know it was me then I am on the outs once again. Popularity shifts really suck Diana." Kara gave a genuine pout.

Diana nodded. "I'll check really quick." She pulled out her phone and looked over reports from National City. "It seems that it's being blamed on a low flying military plane and the Pentagon is apologizing profusely for the mishap." Diana scrunched her eyebrows. "Why are they biting the bullet on this one? I don't like it."

Kara nodded in agreement. "Me neither. It doesn't make sense." She grabbed a coke from the fridge and found the sandwiches that Diana had made her. She smiled at Diana with love. "You really know the way to my heart don't you?" Kara blushed and sat down next to her friend.

Diana kissed her cheek. "If there were ever a woman for me… it would be you Kara. But we both know your heart belongs to another so I will forever be pining for your affection and love." 

Kara blushed again. "You're definitely the runner up Diana. Although… Mera is awfully hot too. When she took me to her Kingdom under the water… she more than took my breath away." Kara laughed devilishly at the memories. "Maybe I'll just go back to being with her… it was so easy being with her you know?" Kara sat thoughtful,  _ maybe I should just sever my bond with Alex now. _

Diana laughed. "Now you're just making me jealous. Is that purposeful? I never saw you as that type… to stick the knife in and twist it just to see me squirm." They both laughed. "Seriously though, are you alright Kara? If I hadn't been here… you might have destroyed the island with the earthquake."

Kara's head snapped up. "Earthquake? What earthquake?"

"Supergirl… when you came in and screamed… the entire island shook like it was coming apart. Kelex recorded it and I've watched it. You literally started an earthquake." Diana grabbed another beer and sat back down handing Kara another coke.

Kara watched the recording and damn it all to hell if Diana wasn't right. She did start an earthquake with her screams… or emotions. Whatever it was, it came from her. "Well... that happened. What the hell Diana? Is that like a normal thing for a Kryptonian? I mean have you ever heard of that?"

"Nope. Kelex and I were going over the history of Kryptonians who have come to earth and then created logs for Krypton about their experiences here. We did not come across anything remotely close to earthquakes." Diana was clearly puzzled by the whole thing. "That's a god thing."

Kara looked at her friend, her eyebrows scrunched up. "What do you mean?"

Diana shrugged. "Well if I'm pissed enough I could crack this planet down the center. Like I said… it's a god thing. Ares tried it when we were fighting. After he took me to a blissful future without humans… he was such a dick." Diana shook her head to clear it of her bad thoughts. "What happened to you? Why were you so upset Kara?"

Kara sighed. "I finally talked to Alex about that night when she was in college. The men I killed that were going to rape her." Kara finished her second coke and got up to get another. 

Diana nodded. "How did she take it? Did she explain why she never showed up to the house?" Diana scooted closer to her after she sat back down.

"She didn't know about any of it. None of it Diana. Someone wiped her memories of all of it, the last few weeks at least. You know what, stay here I'll be right back."

Kara took off from the island and found Alex at her apartment still sitting against the wall. She looked like she had cried herself to sleep. "Oh Alex." She picked her up and flew out of the window and as slow as possible to her hidden island and brought her inside to her bedroom and laid her in her bed. She covered her and kissed her lightly on her temple.

Kara came back and sat next to her best friend. She and Diana had become very close after Kara had started college. They met once at Kal's and had been best friends since. Diana had also been there with her and Kal after the college incident. Diana had befriended her remembering how hard it had been for her… being the only super powered being on the planet. Even though Diana knew that Kara had Kal, sometimes it was easier for a woman to seek solace from another woman… especially when they were both genuine and neither were vindictive. 

Diana had never expected to fall so hard for the young girl. Diana's love and patience for the Kryptonian had no bounds and while everyone was at least a little in love with Kara… Diana held no torch for her except for their true friendship and bond of love.

Diana had been a godsend for Kara (quite literally) and she had kept her relationship with Diana very private, knowing that most people would only put themselves and others in danger if they knew of Diana's existence. She just recently made the mistake of mentioning her to Alex and saying she was a god. So here the two will meet in her Fortress of Hope and so much will be revealed to Alex. She hopes they can move past what happened today and the knowledge of Kara's actions won't cripple Alex. And hopefully Alex will still love her after she finds out just how much Kara has kept from her over the years. 

Kara picks up her partially eaten sandwich and continues to eat it when the biometric scanner announces the presence of Mera. Diana and Kara turned to face her as she walked in both of them calling out her name as she entered. She stops and smiles as she blushes and does a slight bow and it is adorable. Kara stands up and Mera runs at her tackling her and takes Kara down to the floor.

Alex wakes up in a completely foreign place that reminds her somewhat of the black mercy hell she was in with Kara. The one where… oh yeah SHE DIDN'T EVEN EXIST! Of course Alex has a weapon on her and where she had that hidden will be a conversation for her and Kara at a later time. 

Alex rounds the corner and she's sure she's heard Kara's voice but that can't be right. Kara left, angry at Alex. This has to be some kind of dream or nightmare, some kind of an attack. She eyes a beautiful brunette as she stands up next to Kara from a barstool in  _ a kitchen? _ _ Where the fuck am I?  _ She sees a redhead in a super suit of some kind run at Kara and tackle her. Alex hides while she tries to figure out what the fuck is going on.

Kara hits the ground smiling from ear to ear. Mera kisses her lips, it's soft but short. "I've missed you my favorite alien. When are you going to give in and bond with me? Or just date me again? Or we could have many one night stands." They kiss one more time and Kara is red as a beet.

Diana pulls rank. "The Kryptonian already said I'm next in line after her human, Mera. Although I find it quite odd that you get kisses and I don't. We are going to have to talk about this." She gives the two a serious look as Mera is still straddling Kara on the floor. 

"But she's so kissable Diana. I wish she'd give in and quit pining for that human. What's her name? Alice?" Mera smiles somewhat evilly.

Diana barks out a laugh. "Her name is not Alice. Alice is the unbelievably hot and sexy badass from Resident Evil. Her name is Alex and she's in the room watching you manhandle her Kryptonian and I'm pretty sure she has some high tech weapon that could put some sort of hurt on your ocean ass Mera. You might want to watch yourself."

Mera cocks her head and tracks Alex's vibrations quickly. She smirks and leans down kissing Kara one more time and this time she lets it linger for a few moments, which Kara doesn't seem to be worried about. "I love you Kara Zor-El. I've missed you." She nuzzles Kara's nose with hers.

Kara looked into her eyes and searched her face. "I've missed you so much Mera. I love you." A tear squeezed out of the corner of her eye.

"What's wrong? What the fuck was the earthquake about? I came all the way here from the other side of the planet. Are you okay?"

Kara is still pinned to the floor (cuz it turns out… being a child of Poseidon makes you a bit stronger than the average Mer-Person) as she calls out to Alex. "Alex, come out now and meet my friends. This isn't a nightmare. I know what you're thinking and we are seriously going to talk about where you had that weapon in your pajama pants and t-shirt. I flew to your apartment and brought you here." 

Mera is still on Kara looking into her eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful Kara. They remind me of the waters that are deep, deep down where no human has ever been. They are clear and bright and it's one of my favorite places in the oceans. I would love to take you there sometime." Mera blushes. For all her bravado she really does love Kara and would fight and die at her side if ever called upon.

Kara blushes right back and she smiles. "Is it possible for me to survive that deep? Because I want to see it. I would love to go with you." Kara sits up and Mera is still on her lap, her hands on Kara's chest and shoulder area. Kara's hands are on Mera's waist and Alex rounds the corner not liking what she's seeing one little bit. ( _ So this is how Kara felt every time she saw me with someone _ ) "Mera? How did you know I created the earthquake?" She tilted her head to the side quizzically. "When you came in you acted like you knew it was me, but how?"

"Your emotions. I am still bonded with you and I feel them still. They were… very powerful and painful today." Mera's face twisted a little and ended up looking hurt and heartbroken. She put her forehead to Kara's and closed her eyes. "Are you alright Kara? Because I wanted to rip my own heart out of my chest when I felt your pain." Her voice was above a whisper.

Kara put her arms around Mera and brought her closer to her. Their chests flush and Alex really did want to shoot this redhead now. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you could still feel what I feel. How long has this been happening?" Kara's eyes were closed too.

"For years… since we became intimate. But these past six months have been awful. I swim to the oceans edge and wait for you but you don't come… you never come." Mera let out a little whine that was seriously heartbreaking and even Alex couldn't help the sad pout on her lips.

Kara hugged her tighter and buried her face in her neck. "Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know I was hurting you. I would have come to you and comforted you. Is this normal? Do you feel my emotions all the time?" Kara placed a tender kiss on her neck.

Mera nodded her head. "Yes… It's horrible when you are hurting and I can't help you. But your emotions are so fucking powerful Kara. It's like a drug sometimes and I have to get as far away from here as I can, just to have some peace… especially when you're..." Mera was red and embarrassed and felt a little exposed. She kissed Kara's lips one more time and Kara actively kissed her back as Alex looked on.

"I had a rough day. I had a panic attack and was about to damage National City so I flew here instead. If Diana hadn't been here I'm not sure what would have happened to the island and our home." Mera nuzzled Kara and reluctantly untangled herself from her Kryptonian. She looked her in the eyes and Kara could see the longing and it hurt Kara more than she would have thought it could. She had no idea their bond was causing Mera pain but it made sense because it was causing Kara pain, being without her for six months was not good. 

When they were standing Kara grabbed Mera's hands and looked her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Mera. I didn't know." Kara's eyes were wet and her face open and sincere and Mera smiled as she ducked her head and backed away from Kara. "I'm so sorry I pulled away from you Mera. I never even explained what was happening to me."

"No, you didn't. You just cut me out of your life Kara. If I didn't know your feelings, I would have been so confused. I felt them but it still hurt Kara. We were… a couple for many years… it… was devastating." Mera shook her head of those thoughts and focused on today. "Today was really bad Kara. You seemed better yesterday and then all of the sudden today I just had to get as far away from here as I could. Do you want to talk about it?" She looked down when she asked. Not wanting to pry but wanting Kara to know she was there for her.

"Will it help you if I do?" Kara asked.

Mera shrugged. "I really don't know. Will it help you if you do?"

She nodded. "Maybe… can we talk later?"

Mera nodded. "After the earthquake I could still feel you for awhile and then it slowly subsided. It took awhile though. Did you fall asleep?"

Kara nodded. "We'll talk." Kara gave her soft gaze and a sad smile. "A little later." Mera smiled and nodded. "Alex." Kara spun on her bare foot. "Put that away now." Alex automatically put the weapon on the island. She hugged Alex as tight as she dared. "Are you okay?" She whispered into her neck.

Alex buried her face in Kara's neck and held her as hard as she could. "Are you?" She asked. Kara nodded. "I am too. But I need to know what happened to my memories Kara. I can't believe for one second that I would have agreed to have them altered or erased, especially after…"

Kara nodded. "That's exactly what Diana and I were saying to each other." Kara kissed Alex tenderly. "Speaking of Diana… Alex these are my friends. This is Diana and this is Mera. Mera and I..."

Alex cut her off. "I think I get it."

Diana eyed her suspiciously as did Mera. They both greeted her kindly enough. Diana tilted her head to the side and approached Alex. "Do you know who I am Alexandra Danvers?"

Alex shook her head slowly. "No. Why?"

The energy in the room crackled as the earth below them trembled slightly. Diana's eyes swirled with white. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons. I am the daughter of Hippolyta the Queen of the Amazons and the daughter of Zeus… the creator of your kind." Diana finished her tiny display of power and cocked her head while appraising the human as her eyes raked over her body.

Alex swallowed hard and loud. "It's nice to meet you… " was all she could force out through her cracking voice.

Diana stepped closer looking Alex in the eyes. "Kara and I have been close for many years now, since her college days. Best friends actually. Did you know that?"

Alex slowly shook her head. "No. No I did not."

"Huh…? Interesting. Do you know why that's interesting Alex?"

"No." Alex to her credit held Diana's gaze.

Diana reached for her beer and finished it setting the bottle down hard enough for Alex to jump. "It's interesting because I know so much about you. So much." She let the words sink in as she grabbed another beer from the fridge and sauntered back to Alex, stopping closer to her than she had been. "If you continue to cause my best friend excruciating pain with your ignorance and your cruelty… there will be consequences."

"Diana!" Kara was in between the two at super speed. Kara reached up and held Diana's face tenderly and lovingly. "Diana no." She said softly. "No one ever hurts Alex… not ever." She pulled Diana's head down and they put their foreheads together. "Diana promise me. Promise me that if I can't protect her… if something happens to me… that you will keep her safe." Kara breathed out and Diana closed her eyes and remained silent. "Diana… Alex is the ONLY reason I was not insane after I got here to earth. For every thing she's done that hurt me… there have been thousands of little and big things that have filled me up with warmth and love. If you can't make the promise to protect her I understand." Kara sighed and swallowed thickly. "Just please tell me that  _ you _ will never hurt her, Diana. Please?"

Diana nodded and pulled Kara in for a hug holding her as tight as she could. "I will never harm her… physically." Her eyes open and she locks onto Alex. "As long as she understands what she has done to you Kara… and your Kryptonian bond. She needs to understand now and either accept it or you need to sever it because you can't keep this up for much longer. It's killing you from the inside out."

Kara nodded into her shoulder. "I know." Was all she said. She and Diana separated and Kara smiled at her. She looked at Mera who was still eyeing Alex. "Mera?"

Mera approached Alex cautiously. "Hello Alex." She smiled shyly.

"Hi Mera." Alex found both women strikingly beautiful.  _ Where does Kara find these women?  _

"I live in the oceans. My father was Poseidon. I am also a child of a god but I have no wish to harm you. I… have shared Kara's emotions for too long now and I know all too well how she feels about you." Mera dropped her gaze and blushed. Then she met Alex's gaze with strength as she spoke again. "I will promise to protect you Alex. For as long as we live… whether Kara is able to or not. You have my sword and spear." 

Alex's face flushed because whether she was able to fully grasp what had just happened or not, she knew she had misjudged this woman from the moment she saw her and she was more than a little humbled and ashamed. "Thank you Mera. If I can ever be of help to you… just ask me and I'll be there." Alex stuck her hand out and Mera grabbed her and pulled her into a hug that was a little too tight.

"She's human Mera they break." Kara said quickly. 

"Oh yeah. Sorry Alex." Mera loosened her hold. "I'm so tied into Kara's stronger emotions and I feel so much for you… it's so weird. It's like I've loved you so deeply for so long but I don't know you." She was blushing as she pulled away. "Forgive me if I have been inappropriate. I meant no discomfort." She looked to the floor.

Alex reached for her arm and gently rubbed it. "You didn't hurt me and you weren't inappropriate. You don't have to apologize for anything."

Mera looked up at Alex and smiled. "You are very beautiful Alex Danvers. Did you know that? And your eyes… your eyes hold the richer deeper colors of the ocean. They are so very lovely." Mera dipped her head once more and walked away to the refrigerator and started searching for something to eat.

Alex stood in the same spot with her mouth open a little. "Thank you." She finally pushed out. She shook her head… because honestly she still wasn't sure if this isn't some type of dream. 

Diana sipped her beer. "It's not a dream." Alex's eyes flicked to Diana's. Diana shrugged. "It isn't." She let her gaze stay on Alex. "Mera, love… what are you looking for?"

"Cheese… and crackers… and a Coca Cola." Mera smiled as she found her prizes and sat down on a barstool with her spread.

Kara turned to Alex. "Are you hungry?" Alex nodded. "Pastrami sandwich?" Alex smiled and nodded.

"I'll make it Kara. Show me where everything is?" Alex looked confused. "Where are we, by the way?"

Kara laughed. "Oh yeah! You know the Fortress of Solitude?" Alex nodded. "This is my sanctuary from Krypton. I've been taking my belongings back from the DEO little by little. They stole this particular crystal from my ship and I stole it back and used it to create my own home away from Krypton. It's the Fortress of Hope. Diana and Mera helped with a lot of it actually. We've been working on it for over two…?" She looks at her friends and they nod. "Two years now. Mera gave this island to me many years ago and she and Diana cloak it… somehow… it's all very technical." Kara blushes.

Alex stared wide eyed.  _ Two years she's kept this from me. She kept Diana and her relationship with Mera. I can't believe how I pushed her so far away from me. How can she still love me?  _

Diana's gaze was glued to Alex. "Have you heard of the Kryptonian bonds? That they can bond so… closely with another being that physical and emotional separation can actually cause harm to the Kryptonian?" Diana watched Alex's eyes flick to Kara who was looking anywhere but at Alex. "It doesn't have to be a sexual bond… but it is a bond that needs to be nurtured. You haven't been doing your part for eight years now Alex. My Kryptonian has been in excruciating pain for years and she refused to break the bond with you." 

Alex stared at Kara who was now fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Still not looking at Alex. 

Diana kept her eyes on Alex. "You can help her… you can break the bond for good Alex." Alex felt like she was sucker punched. "Or enforce it by being there for her emotionally. Pull her in, let her in like you did when you met. Allow her access to you and through your honesty and openness, she will begin to heal Alex. That's all you have ever needed to be for her. But she is not well… it will take awhile so if you aren't up for a commitment to her… then fucking walk away right now because I will make your life hell if you fuck her up any more than you already have." 

Alex looked down and back at Kara. Diana used a voice that only a god could have and Alex was pretty sure she peed a little. "Do you understand me Alex?"

Alex nodded too fast. "Yes! Yes I understand Diana." She breathed deeply… three times. "I am here… I won't push her away again. I was a dick and a coward. She never deserved any of the pain I caused her and I can't change what happened. I can only pay attention from now on and be everything she and I need me to be. I love her with everything that I am." She was looking at Diana when she spoke.

_ She has metal ovaries… I like it.  _ Diana nodded and gave a smirk and for the first time since laying eyes on Alex, Diana relaxed and let her eyes wander away from the human.  _ Mera's right… the human is extraordinarily beautiful!  _

"Kara… where's the bathroom? I'm pretty sure I peed a little when Diana spoke in her god voice." 

Everyone except Alex nodded and gave a winced smile. "Oh yeah… she does have that effect sometimes. Come on." Kara grabbed Alex's hand and took her to the bathroom. She grabbed underwear, a t-shirt and flannels for Alex. "Take a shower and your lunch will be ready for you when you're done. We can have dinner here too. By the way… there is a bedroom here that's for you. It has some of your clothes in it that I may or may not have taken from you over the years." She said that last part really super fast and super sped away.

When Alex emerged from the bathroom she found the three women wearing pajamas, sitting at the kitchen table playing a card game. It looked like… go fish…? Alex cleared her throat. "Go fish?" She looked at them all. "Seriously? Three badass super women and you aren't even playing rummy… or hearts?" She found her lunch and grabbed a coke and sat with them.

Diana looked serious. "You should never mock the basics… never Alex." Diana glanced over at Alex considering whether she wanted to broach the subject that was on her mind or not.

Alex looked over at her. "Did I do something?" 

Diana squinted in contemplation without giving an answer. She made up her mind and she put her hands out to Alex resting them on the table between them palms up. "If you trust me, I will take you back to that night and we can see what happened. How your memories were taken from you." Diana knew it would be a difficult decision for her to make and she patiently left her hands where she laid them.

Alex set her sandwich down and wiped her face and hands with her napkin and put her hands in Diana's. "This will be disorienting at first. If you throw up here… it's okay. It happens sometimes but you're cleaning it up." 

Mera looks at Kara. "May I?"

Kara looks at Diana. "All of us Diana?" Diana flicks her eyes to them and nods. They all move in closer to Diana and lay their hands together on hers. She smiles and then their minds… souls… whatever are moving through time.

Diana takes them to the Friday night before and they all gasped at the sight of their beloved Kara as she doesn't resemble but a sliver of who she is. Looking sickly and frail, gaunt and pale with dark circles and overly dry lips. She is being watched by Alex as she is fucked by some random against the outside wall of a club in an alley next to a dumpster. Kara breaks eye contact and just waits until it's done and when it is she gently and lovingly gathers Alex up and flies her back to her open window at her dorm.

Kara carries her to the shower and carefully undresses her. It's so heartbreaking to watch as Kara refuses to look at Alex's naked body. 

In the real world all four of them are crying.

Kara is so gentle with her, so tender and you can see it in her eyes that Alex is slowly killing her. Slowly ruining who this beautiful girl had been. Kara is soaked, still in her pajamas as she holds Alex up and helps her brush her teeth. Kara gives Alex her plan B pill and has her drink water. She carries her and puts her in her bed. "You like watching don't you? I always knew there was a darker side to you… you wanted to join us. Is that why you always show up at the end of the night? Get a little show so you can go home and touch yourself? Cuz god knows you can't touch anyone right?! You might break them! Why don't you join in tomorrow night… might be hot!" 

Kara is crying as Alex spews word vomit at her and she can't take anymore. Kara gets up to leave. "Stay… I'll fuck you right now little girl from the stars. I'll pop your cherry." Kara sobs as she flies out the window and they follow her home. 

Diana stops as they leave the building and they turn to see someone standing high on a rooftop watching them. They speed to the man and Alex and Kara know him. Know him like a second father. They look at each other and Alex nods as they continue to follow Kara back to their childhood home and they see her climb in her bed and cry herself to sleep. 

They are all crying at the kitchen table and with her in the room and they can't watch anymore because it's horrible. Diana speeds through time to the moment Kara leaves the house and they feel her panic and fear like it's their own. 

This is new… Kara is actively sharing emotions through their link and Diana has never felt anything like this before. She didn't know it was possible. 

They feel what it's like to break the sound barrier. Feel what it felt like to be petrified as they hear Alex's frantic heartbeat and now they see it happening but it is too far away and they are all losing their control. And then it happens. They feel what Kara felt as she killed six men. Feel her fear for Alex and her love and her terror and how she wants to protect her. They feel her uncontrollable anguish and pain as she screams and tears flesh out through skin and bone. They feel her rage personified through her eyes. 

When it's done they follow her to Alex and watch her shaking body as she kneels and so gently pulls Alex's underwear up and they see her straighten her skirt and that's when they know she realizes what she's done because her body is covered in liquid black and they feel sick and they want to throw up and the panic is overwhelming. Alex is sober for the first time in too long and she is finally there for Kara. They hear her tell her to go to the ocean and wash off and then she would be home. 

Kara stands in front of herself and she is crying as she looks at this younger terrified version of her and… they look at each other. She is covered in blood and she is broken and crying and trembling and she looks at her older self and asks… "Are you really here?" 

They are all shocked but she answers her. "Yes. Go home after the ocean. Call Kal and Diana and Mera right away. Alex isn't coming, she can't. They will help you. You will be okay Kara. Let them help you." 

The younger freaked out Kara nods. "Are you… me?" She asks. 

Kara doesn't know if they can interact but she chances it and they can and she hugs her younger self and kisses her temple. "Yes. I love you Kara. You are very loved. Mera, Diana, Kal, Eliza and so many more you haven't met yet. Even Alex. Alex loves you so much. Just go now honey. Remember what I told you."

And younger Kara nods and takes off. Kara turns back to them and they are crying and stunned. They turn to Alex and follow what happens next. They watch J'onn jump off a nearby rooftop to the ground and a team of officers have already surrounded Alex. She is covered in blood and she is arrested and taken immediately to a location made to look like a police precinct. She is processed and stripped of her blood soaked clothing. She is taken to an interrogation room and left alone. They watch as J'onn drinks coffee from the other room watching the monitor as he waits it out and Kara notices a tattoo on his forearm that their J'onn doesn't have. Diana speeds through time. 

Seven hours later he walks in and lays it all out for her. They had proof of Kara Danvers being Kryptonian. Proof that she murdered those men. They knew she was at the Danvers childhood home right now and they were sending agents to take her in for the rest of her life and putting her in a special program known as Cadmus. She would never see the light of day again. Unless… Alex came to work for them and gave them access to Kara. 

"Fuck you! I swear to you if you touch her I will fucking kill you. I will kill every fucking person on this fucking planet. You want to arrest me for the murders I'll admit to all of it right now. You can execute me once I know she's safe. You clearly have been watching her you sick fuck! For a long time by the looks of it so what… was it a setup? Did you slip me something to amp up my behavior so she was off balance? I swear on my father's grave I will kill you all if she is harmed." He smirked and left the room.

Another seven hours. Alex is just as pissed as she was when he left. "We want Kara Danvers." 

Alex laughed. "You can't get to her right now can you? You better decide what you're going to do and fast because you saw what she is capable of when it comes to protecting me. I figure you have twenty-four hours before she comes looking for me. Decide what you're going to do and make arrangements with your loved ones…"

The next time he came in they injected her with something and left. They did this every hour for seven hours and then she hears gunfire and people screaming and she sits handcuffed to the table as the battles rages on. She waits and then the room is breached as a man walks into the room.

She looks confused and scared. "Alex Danvers. My name is Hank Henshaw. I work for the Department of ExtraNormal Operations."

"Who? Who are you? What is going on?"

He takes out a key and uncuffs her. He walks her through the building and they see the other Henshaw on a gurney with an injury to his face. He walks her to a room and they see all of the shit they'd had on Kara. Files and files and he takes a bottle of lighter fluid out and he burns the entire small building to the ground and he waits with Alex until it's done. 

"My agents will gather any Intel that may be left over and I will personally destroy it. I know what your sister did. I'm so sorry that we didn't get to Cadmus before they got to you. We thought they were influencing your behavior somehow but we couldn't figure it out Alex. Your sister is safe. She's with her cousin and friends at your mom's house."

"Who… the fuck… are you? I don't have a sister… what the fuck is going on? Who is Alex and who the fuck am I?"' 

He gets on a radio and calls in a chopper and they force Alex into it and take her to the DEO. Diana eases them out of it and they are back and Alex gets up from the table in time to puke all over the floor and then she sucks in breath. She is shaking violently and she screams with rage. She wants to kill something!

Kara is like stone. Diana and Mera watch her and they are very concerned as to what might happen next. Her twitching fingers are the only things moving. She looks at Mera. "Do you remember? What timeline is this?"

Diana closes her eyes. She looks down at Mera's wrist and then to Kara's, they are bondmates now. When Kara spoke to herself… she told her to contact Mera, Kal and Diana and she changed the timeline. 

"How many timelines do you see Kara?"

Kara's fingers twitch. "Just two. Not too different. But Mera and I are bondmates now."

Mera looks down and grabs her bracelet. "We weren't before we left… were we?"

Kara remembers both and slowly Diana is remembering both but Alex still just wants to murder someone. And then suddenly they all are starting to see the two timelines and it's disorienting and nauseating for Alex and Mera. "I'm so sorry. She saw me. I couldn't not tell her I loved her and she would be okay. I didn't realize I was messing with the timeline when I told her to call Mera. I'm so sorry everyone." Kara got up and went to her room and laid down on her stomach. 

Mera came to her and laid with her. "It's alright Kara. I remember both timelines… we don't have to stay bonded." She smiled at her as she tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear. "I know how you feel about Alex, you have never hidden that from me, not in either timeline. And I feel what you feel for me and it's beautiful and I'm so lucky to have shared five years with you as your bondmate but I will not stop you from being with Alex. I won't." Mera had tears in her eyes as she leaned over and kissed Kara's cheek and then she got up and left the room. Kara just laid there and cried.

"Fucking Cadmus! I'm going to find them all and kill every one of them for fucking up my life! For what they did to Kara… for all of it! Turning me into a drunken whore!"

Diana looked at her. "I'm pretty sure they used the human version of Red K on you. Something to lower your inhibitions to the point where you were just along for the ride. Unfortunately, Kara is the one who remembers all of it, not you." Diana wanted to murder them too. "Do you have anything on them Alex? Because I'm going to wreck them!"

Alex's eyes flicked to Diana's and she nods. "Not enough… but maybe if we start pooling our resources and partner with the right people we can stop them… and by stop them I mean fucking murder every last one of them."


	4. Building and Army

The night was long and lonely for Kara. She was so torn with all the memories of her five years bonded to Mera. The original timeline slowly being erased from Alex's memories. Diana would always remember and for some reason, it appears that Kara will too. On one hand there was her love for Alex. It was unwavering. Much of what happened between them is the same as the original except in the new timeline, Kara is less understanding and not as forgiving. She is stronger and more independent. 

She still has her degree in Architectural Engineering and has her own business which she runs out of her home. She never had the apartment, she owns her own home on the beach and a shitload of property. Some of it was purchased by Diana and given as a gift and the rest was purchased by her business partner… Bruce Wayne. And that was new too. Apparently she designs buildings and he builds them and they are an extremely successful team. She named her business Z-Incorporated. Z-Inc for short. 

She had an art studio in her home where she painted and was successful in that business as well, like in the original timeline. She had still worked at CatCo while in college and she still maintained a very close relationship with the Queen of all Media which is different. Cat never left and was still very much in control of CatCo and Kara saw her regularly. Kara had told her she was Supergirl and Cat is the only one she told about being bonded to Mera. It was actually a really good thing, her second human mother, her chosen mother.

Kara had still cut ties with nearly everyone about six months ago and she and Alex had still had their fight about five days ago, so that was the same. The difference being, if she embraced this timeline, she was actually happy with Mera. She loved Mera… was really, crazy in love with her. They had a strong healthy loving bond. So why was she still not over Alex? Why was she still so wrecked and in love with her? " **I'm so fucking confused!"** She yelled out to absolutely nobody.

Alex was in her room at Kara's fortress and was now blissfully unaware of the two timelines. She only remembered this new one. She had just found out that Kara had kept so many things from her for so many years and now this shit with Cadmus. She is so alone right now as her thoughts are muddled with partial memories of college and new old memories are starting to seep in and she is recalling more of her time at the bars during the last few weeks before the shit hit the fan. She wants to ask J'onn what the hell happened. She is pretty sure she can trust him. She wonders if he can be an ally against Cadmus… and her thoughts venture to Lena. They all need to talk about Lena.

Diana sleeps because it is what it is. It happened and they can't undo it and it was bizarre for sure. She never had someone interact in a past timeline when she was just doing a little eavesdropping or recon. Oh no… Kara was something else alright. Always surprising and never dull. Another thing to ponder about, some random anomaly having to do with the ever surprising young Kryptonian down the hall. Diana was sure that whatever happens, it will all work out and things will be fine. So, she sleeps sound.

Mera sits on the couch wondering what will happen with her and Kara. They have a beautiful home right off the ocean and while Mera has been chastised by half of her kind for loving a land dweller, she will never regret it. She goes to her original home all the time and fights with them, trains with them and is still very much a part of them. But she would give them up for Kara… all of them. She will never tell her that though. She loves her too much. She would rather give Kara up than hurt her by keeping her from Alex. She would rather live with her pain silently never telling her just how in love with her she really is. Never tell her that she aches for her when she's away too long… or standing so close. 

She puts her hands on her face and rubs it hard as she looked at her bracelet and the memories flood in of their bonding ceremony with Kal and Lois. Diana was there of course and some of Mera's friends but Kara didn't have anyone from her family there. Not Alex, not Eliza. She had never told anyone outside of their small group about their bonding. That never bothered Mera not once. Kara always introduced them as being a couple, she never hid it. Mera felt Kara's fears, if anyone ever discovered her identity and used Mera against her. It was crippling to Kara. Mera knew it. But now she wonders if part of it was to keep Alex interested and hopeful, that maybe there could be a future for them. 

She sighs and gets up to leave because it's just too much right now and she's overwhelmed. Kara is standing there looking like she wants to cry or scream or hit something. Mera just cocks her head to the side a little and nods. "I know… I know Kara." She says in a soft voice. "It's okay. It will all be okay. No matter what we choose. I will always love you. I will always be here for you." She smiles and it's loving and pained. 

Mera looks away and heads for the door to leave. "Mera don't go. Please don't. I…" Kara steps toward her. "I want you to stay with me… in our room. Please?"

That's enough for Mera to turn around and take Kara by the hand to their room and they get in bed, lights off and door closed and they burrow into each other and hang on to one another like their love depends on it. The only saving grace is that they both can remember both timelines and neither feels cheated or like they have to fake anything. They can just be honest about everything. They feel safe in each other's arms and it's like they can finally breathe and relax and it's not long until they are asleep and it's so very welcomed. 

Diana wakes up and saunters to Alex's room to find the angry human sitting on her bed, still fuming. "You need to sleep Alex." Diana says in her sexy gravelly voice.

"I can't get comfortable. I just found out that Cadmus mind raped me for weeks… maybe longer! Oh yeah and Kara has a bondmate, for five years now." Alex rubbed her face with her hands.

"I'm so sorry Alex. You didn't deserve that and we will hurt them, I mean that. But the Kara thing… so what? You had a fiance. You would have married her. What's the big deal? Kara was keeping her bondmate safe by not telling anyone how important she was to her. Just like she has a secret identity. And to be fair… the two of you weren't really talking when she and Mera bonded. So there's that."

"But she didn't even tell my mom." 

"Yeah she did. Your mom decided not to go… because of you. Because you weren't included. Because you had dropped out of Kara's life for awhile again and every time she tried to open the door to let you back in… you fucking slammed it in her face so… think on that." Diana walked over and grabbed Alex's hand and tugged it a little. "Come on. Sleep in my room with me. My room is soothing and I think you need that. Don't try to get fresh with me either Alex Danvers… I know you like women." Alex blushed and Diana cracked a smiled.

Diana left her door open a little and turned out the lights and snuggled into bed with Alex and just the warmth and presence of another being was so comforting to her that Alex was asleep in less than ten minutes… and so was Diana. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone slept in. It was after ten by the time they all woke up. Kara and Mera were already cooking steaks and eggs with asparagus when Alex and Diana stumbled into the kitchen. Alex sat at the island and watched the pair. They moved effortlessly around each other like they communicated without words. A small touch here and there and their smiles were real, effortless. Kara cooked the steaks which were close to being done while Mera cooked the asparagus and started the eggs. 

"How do like yours Alex?" She glanced back at her.

"The yoke a little runny is good. Do you two need help?" Alex was awful in the kitchen but she thought she'd offer.

"Oh nooo… we're good." Kara's tone giving away her fear of Alex and kitchen in the same sentence. She chuckled to add dramatic effect. 

Mera slapped Kara's left butt cheek and Kara yelped as she blushed. "Be nice to Alex." She admonished Kara with a look.

Diana walked to the french press and started another round for her and Alex. "I like my eggs the same as Alex." Diana muttered. 

"I know Diana. We've been friends for… seventy years now? I lost count." 

Diana just shrugged. "I have no idea how old I am… I can't keep up with things like that. I only know that you know everything about me Mera… and I know everything about you and that makes me happy." Diana smiled and kissed Mera's cheek.

Turns out… Kara can cook an awesome steak… who knew? Brunch was so good that they all almost forgot about the events of the previous night and their jaunt back in time. "Kara… that steak… was the best steak I have ever had. I'm totally serious. And the eggs were perfect Mera. Thank you both."

"No problem" Mera said. "I'm glad you liked it."

Kara smiled. "I do make a hell of a steak huh? Thank you Alex, for the compliment." 

"What the fuck?" Diana is looking at Alex. 

"What did I do now?!" Alex asks.

She looks at Alex incredulously. "Did you not like the coffee I made?" 

Alex rolls her eyes.. "Wow… for a god you are  _ really  _ sensitive… you know that?" Alex smiles at her. Then she clears her throat. "So… Cadmus…? How do we find them so I can kill them all?"

They all three look at her. "I think you and I need to go to J'onn, like right now Alex. We need to get this in open." Kara said.

Alex nods in agreement. "So we start from last night and move forward until we hit them square on and I finish them."

Diana grabs Alex's hand and gently squeezes it. "You're not alone Alex. What they did to you is sickening. WE will finish them." 

They lock eyes and Alex's are wet, she nods once at Diana. She clears her throat. "Thank you Diana."

Diana smiles at her. "You are quickly becoming my favorite human female, Alex. I can't very well let anything happen to you now, can I? Especially after we shared a bed last night." 

Kara and Mera's heads snapped to the red faced human and Diana laughed as she got up to make more coffee.

"I'm going to shower and get ready Alex. When you're ready we'll go okay?" Kara got up and headed to her room to grab clothes. "Mera will you come with me for a moment?" 

She got up and followed Kara to their room. When she walked in she shut the door and Kara pinned her to the wall unable to control herself. She kissed Mera's lips hard and desperate and Mera spun them pinning the weaker Kryptonian against the wall as she ripped Kara's clothes off with one hard yank. Her fingers on Kara's wet center and she let them get soaked as she teased her. Her tongue in Kara's mouth she held her against the wall with one hand as she finally pressed Kara's clit and her legs spread. Mera was inside her before Kara knew what was happening and she cried out thanking herself for soundproofing every room. Mera drove into her hard and desperate like this was the last time they'd be like this and in Mera's mind… it was. She pleasured Kara until she came all over her fingers and Mera kept driving into her as she pulled her mouth away and Kara's lips chased hers. Her mouth on Kara's breast and the girl was putty in her hands as she came again with a yell of Mera's name.

She kept moving down until her face was in Kara's heat and she pulled her fingers from Kara licking them clean as she put a leg over her shoulder and her other hand still pressing Kara's torso to the wall. Her tongue flat, she licked as much of Kara's wetness as she could and took her clit into her mouth. Kara whimpered as she nibbled and sucked and licked her clit and Kara's legs were trembling. Mera let her tongue enter Kara and they both moaned and she was in heaven. She pulled her tongue out and went right back to her clit and slipped her fingers back inside and fucked Kara as she came again, her whole body rigid as this orgasm ripped through her and she slid down the wall completely sated for the time being. Mera licked her fingers clean and crawled over Kara's weak body and kissed her deeply. She pulled back and looked her in the eyes. They stayed like that for a moment. "I love you Kara Zor-El." She said as her chin quivered and then she was gone.

Kara laid on the floor unable to move…  _ what the fuck?  _ Breathing hard she threw her arm over her eyes and wanted to cry. She had made such a fucking mess of things.  **"FUCK!"** She was so confused. She laid there until the throbbing and clenching fluttering walls finally subsided and she pushed herself off the floor and grabbed some clothes and stumbled into the bathroom and finally the shower and she let the hot water soothe her. "Fuck!" She said again with less enthusiasm. Her body ached, Mera had left an impression on it. She was sore and she loved it. Knowing Mera could hurt if she wanted to. Knowing she could leave a mark… break her bones… fuck her so hard she couldn't move for days.  _ Her Mera…  _ "Fuck!" She finished showering and getting ready. 

She walked to the kitchen as Alex walked in. They both stopped at the island and stared at the same thing. One lone bracelet left by itself on the counter. The twin to the one on Kara's wrist and she hit the floor with her knees so hard that it sounded like thunder. Diana ran out and saw Kara on the floor of the kitchen, sobbing and her eyes trailed up to the counter and Mera's bracelet. She closed her eyes for a moment before making her way to Kara and she held her.

"No! No no no no! She is NOT doing this! Diana take me back! Let me fix our lives please?! Take me back to when Alex is in college! I'll find them all and kill them… all of Cadmus and then I'll fix things. Take me and leave me there because I can't do this Diana! I can't fucking do this! It's too much! Alex and Mera and ALL OF IT!!!" 

The island started to shake and Alex looked at Kara and then Diana. "TAKE ME NOW!!!" Kara screamed and the earth was quaking now and Diana picked Kara up and ran to the door yelling at Alex to call Kal and get him to the island now and find Mera. Diana took off into the air with a freaked out Kara still screaming at her. 

"You have to stop Kara. Now." Diana was crying and that just wasn't normal. "Please Kara. You have to control yourself." Diana held her tight and Kara just wouldn't stop freaking out. It was getting worse. "Kara please. You are shaking the entire planet right now you have to stop." Kara just screamed the same thing over and over. To take her back.

So Diana did the only thing she could think of… she took them back in time… to Krypton. She and Kara hovered in the air only this time she knew if she let her go Kara would die from the impact. She held her as tight as she dared and let her scream and freak out. Diana found a place outside of a large city and she touched down to the ground and let Kara rage and scream and beg her to let her fix their lives. Hers and Alex's and Mera's. Diana let her punch her and kick her, she threw anything she could pick up as she hated herself and took it out on her best friend. Tears fell from her eyes as she was helpless to comfort Kara.

Kara's rage lasted for days and Diana was beginning to think she may not ever get her back. Diana would get them food as she would periodically go into town and leave Kara alone to seethe. Her anger and hatred was palpable and it was all consuming for the Kryptonian. She wanted to destroy something… 

Days turned into a week and they were still on the outskirts of a large city on Krypton when something absolutely horrifying happened. Astra showed up in the middle of nowhere…  _ Well fuck me! Now what fresh hell is this going to become?  _ Diana could only shake her head and internally kick herself for once again fucking shit up with the Kryptonian because this wasn't going to be good.

Kara looked homeless and dirty and her blond hair was more red from a week of Krypton's dirt. She stopped her tirade and for the first time she was silent, because even in her sleep the young girl would cry and scream. Her tear streaked face and her eyes wide and still wet… "Aunt Astra." She said in her native tongue. 

Astra did a double take and shook her head a little. "Aunt Astra." She whined in Kryptonese. Kara was trembling as she fell to her knees. "I know the planet is dying. You are right. You and Non. But he is going to accidentally kill someone… a guard." Astra is looking back and forth between Kara and Diana.

"My mother… Alura… she is going to convince me that you are in danger and I'm going to signal for you… it's a trap Astra. I never knew until it was too late, I betrayed you and I'm so sorry." Tears fall. "If you go to Fort Rozz, you will survive. I will too, in a pod. I'll be fifteen and stuck in the phantom zone with you for twenty-four years until my pod breaks loose and I pull your ship out. We end up on earth... and… you are so angry and I am angry. Eight years after I land we fight. You try to deploy Meridian with Non, on earth, and you are killed by someone I love. They are protecting someone they love… from you. Please Astra… please try to remember how much you and I love each other. Because here on Krypton, you mean everything to me. You are my best friend, my favorite person and my love for you has no boundaries. I STILL have our bond and it's been almost three years Astra. I can't lose you, so I'm begging you…" and Kara is still on her knees sobbing. "please remember us before you make a choice to deploy Meridian. I just keep losing everyone I love and you… losing you nearly broke me." 

Diana approached Kara. "You have to stop Kara." She's says in English. "You are creating too many timelines. It is now up to her what she will do with the information but we can't go back and stop Cadmus before they attack you and Alex."

Astra is staring at Diana. "You speak English?" She nodded.

Kara stood. "So do I. I don't know what year this is Astra. How old am I?"

Astra looks at her niece, really looks at her. She slowly walks closer to her. "You are fifteen years old Kara. You are the love of my life and the daughter I could only have dreamed of. I will heed your warning." She wrapped her arms around her niece. "I am on my way to you now."

Kara nods. "Astra… the Phantom Zone… it's horrifying. It's so lonely and I still have issues with it… ten years later. It's going to be bad okay? Really bad. But I'm there… outside your ship. I'm right in front of you. You're not alone. Do you hear me? You are loved and you are not alone." Kara kisses her cheek and hugs her tightly. "I won't remember this meeting when we meet for the first on earth and I will be angry. Please remind me how much you love me… because I will never forget how much I love you… not ever." 

Astra nods. "I love you…"

"... Little One." Kara finished. 

Astra laughs and kisses her cheek. "Thank you Kara Zor-El. Now go heal yourself. I can't wait to see you again… this you." They hold on tight and reluctantly let each other go. Astra nods and heads into town.

Kara collapses to the ground. She is trembling, knowing it won't be long and her planet will die. "Go home Diana." She says. "Leave me here. I'm done. I want to be here with my family, with my world. I never belonged on earth. It was never my home… it will happen soon. I was ready when I died with Fort Rozz. I wanted to stay here during the Black Mercy. My dreams are here. This is my home."

Diana puts her hand on Kara's shoulder as she closes her eyes and she just says "No." And they are back on earth and it's been a week and they appear in Kara's sanctuary in the middle of the entryway, Kara on her knees in the same clothes she left in and she looks really bad. She's trembling as she looks up at Diana and all she says is... "why?"

Kal, Mera and Alex are at the kitchen table and they just stare at the two newcomers in silence. Astra walks around the corner. "Why are you all so quiet all of the sudden?" And she sees Kara. She looks exactly like she did the moment she left her… thirty-four years ago. Astra drops whatever was in her hand and she runs to her niece and falls to the floor. "Oh Kara." She kisses her face all over as she pulls her as close as she can. "I remembered everything you said. Every word." She kisses her again.

Kara looks terrified. "Is this real?" She breathes out. 

Diana kneels down. "Yes Kara. It is."

"What happened? Why do I remember Alex killing you? You died." A look of panic and horror on her face as she looks between Astra and Alex. 

Diana scrunched her eyebrows. "You don't remember the new timeline either?" Kara shook her head. 

"I sided with you against Non and most of the Kryptonians sided with me. Alex didn't kill me in this timeline because I chose you."

Diana nodded. "I need to bathe her. Give me some time with her okay?" Diana picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She undressed them both and they stood in the shower as a week of Krypton's dirt washed down their drain. She helped Kara bathe herself and wash her hair out (a couple of times if she is honest) and then she took Kara to her room and laid with her until she fell asleep.

Diana came out and grabbed whatever food she could find and started eating. The foursome watched her waiting to find out what happened and Diana is reeling. 

"How much damage did she do to the planet?" Diana doesn't wait for an answer because she's starving so she just keeps eating.

Kal answers. "There was a planetary quake. It's being reported as some kind of an alien attack but if they know it was Kara, they aren't saying. The quake itself was low on the scale… but Diana… the entire planet shook. All of it. How?" They had done a lot of research while the pair was gone and none of them found anything to explain how this is possible and Kal was freaked.

"Alex… what happened to you in college?" Diana asked through mouthfuls of food.

"The Cadmus thing? They fucked with me for three weeks and then Kara… she stopped short in saying it."

Diana looked at her. "Did she kill six men and then you were taken hostage and had you memory wiped by them?" Alex nodded. "Have you and Kara slept together?"

"What?! No!" Alex looked embarrassed. 

"Have you talked about your feelings for one another yet?" Alex nodded. She didn't have stitches. "Did you fight at the DEO? You had stitches when we left."

Alex touched her lip. "Yeah, I had them removed already. That happened."

Diana looked at Mera. She reached out to her oldest friend. "What is your relationship with Kara?" 

"We have been friends for many years. We also enjoy intimacy together on and off for years. But she loves Alex. She has never hidden that from me." Diana nods.

"Where does Kara live?" Diana takes a drink of her second coke.

"She has a house on the beach. She has a business. Architectural Engineering. Z-Inc." Mera looks really concerned. "What the fuck is going on?"

Diana shrugs. "I don't know. It seems like three different realities are meshing but she and I don't know what is happening. I'm exhausted. I spent a week with an angry girl on the surface of her dying planet mere days before the end. She begged me to leave her there to die with them. I couldn't do it. I'm pretty sure she hates me." Diana finishes all her food and drinks. "I am staying with her in her room. No one tell her anything okay, wake me if she's up before me. She and I remember two very distinct timelines and this… this isn't either one of them." She gets up and heads to Kara's room and crawls in bed with her wrapping herself around her and sleep finally welcomes Diana, it has been days for her.

The pair sleep nearly two days before they wake at almost the same time. Mera had turned on the sun lamps in Kara's room after the first four hours and just left them on. Kara had been a week on Krypton, she needed the sun. "Hi." Kara still looked bad but she seemed a little better.

"Hi. Are you okay?" Kara nodded and moved over to her best friend. She wrapped herself around her in a hug. "You look better Kara. Do you feel better?"

Kara nodded again. "What happened Diana? I don't know why I lost control but I remember that I did. You had to get me away from here because I was damaging the planet. I remember everything before and after but not what caused my freakout. Do you?"

Diana did. She remembered all the timelines. But she smiled and shook her head. "It's kind of foggy. Do you remember Astra? On Krypton?"

Kara's eyes widen. "I saved her!" She jumped to her knees. "I need to go see her and I'm so hungry! And we need to go to J'onn, Alex and I." Kara leans down and kisses Diana's cheek. "I love you. Thank you!" 

She hurries to the bathroom and does her stuff and then rushes out to the kitchen and sees Astra standing by the island and Kara tackles her. "Hi!" She smiles at her favorite Aunt and kisses her cheek. "I'm so happy your here!"

Astra laughs. "Me too Kara! I made food for you. You haven't eaten in days. Then I think you and Alex have somewhere to be."

Kal left the kitchen as soon as he saw his cousin and he headed to Diana. "What's going on?"

Diana smiled. "Kal, she remembered two extremely emotional timelines and it was ripping her apart. She was tearing herself in two, her love for Mera and her love for Alex. She was never supposed to be able to retain that knowledge. She only remembers this timeline now, things will be better for her but… her ability to shake the planet… that is something that we have to help her with. It is obviously a developing ability and it's not going away. It manifested before the timelines split."

Kal nodded, his hands on his hips. "Whatever she needs. I think she and Alex are going to the DEO, maybe they can get some information from J'onn." 

Diana looked at him thoughtfully. "You should go with them. She's weak Kal. She spent days on Krypton and only a couple of days here under sunlamps. Maybe Mera should take Kara to the coast and I'll stay with Astra. She and I have a lot to talk about." Diana walked to the bathroom.

"Sounds good Diana." He headed to the kitchen and almost bumped into Mera. "Hey, can you come with us to the DEO? The sunlamps helped but she's really not strong enough to fly."

Mera smiled. "Sure thing. We can meet you and Alex at Kara's house." Mera went to her room and changed into jeans and a shirt. 

Kal ended up in the kitchen and smiled at his younger cousin and her playfulness with their Aunt. She really was so much like a kid still and he loved her for that. "Astra, you and Diana are staying here. Alex your with me." He looks at Kara with love all over his face. "And you… as soon as you're finished eating, Mera will take you to meet us at your house. Sound good?"

Kara nodded and smiled as she inhaled food at superspeed. She gave a quick thumbs up. She had two steaks, four baked potatoes, too many asparagus and brussel sprouts to count, five cokes and ten glasses of water and four huge cinnamon rolls. "I'll super shower and then I'm ready for Mera." 

She stood up and looked around the room to find Alex standing by the door. She walked to her and hugged her. "Hi Alex." She buried her face in her neck. "I've missed you so much."

Alex held her. "I was so worried about you Kara. I'm so glad you're okay. I love you so much." She pulled back and kissed her soft and desperate. "I'll see you at your place okay?" She smiled at Kara as they separated. 

Kara nodded and super sped to the bathroom and showered and changed and she was getting tired.  _ No more super speed until I fully charge.  _ She pouted and finished getting dressed. She walked into the kitchen and hugged Mera. "Hi! I missed you." She laid her head on her shoulder. "Are you ready?" 

Mera pulled away and smiled. "Yes. I missed you too Kara. You look so much better."

"Were you the one that turned on the sun for me?" Kara smiled.

Mera blushed as she nodded. "I did! You looked absolutely wrecked when you and Diana got home. You really look much better." She grabbed her hand and they went to the door and walked out to the coast. Mera called a killer whale and they climbed on his back as Kara wrapped her arms around Mera and they set off to Kara's house on the beach. 

~~~~~

"Is she okay Kal? Do we know why she lost it?" Alex looked at him. 

Kal rubbed his face. "I think she's better. We also think this is a new power for her so, we'll see about helping her control it. One thing at a time Alex. We need to help you today. Let's focus on that. Sound good?"

The pair waited outside on Kara's deck and it wasn't too long until Kara and Mera showed up. Kara opened the door to her home as it was also protected with a biometric scanner. She grabbed her car keys and asked if anyone wanted anything. They grabbed what they wanted and she locked up and headed to her garage. Then they were off to the DEO in her Ford Edge.

The foursome arrived, Alex and Kara showing identification while Mera had to be approved and given a visitor pass. Of course Superman was okayed to head on through. J'onn was excited to see them in his own stoic way. He smiled at all of them his eyes lingering on Mera as he had never seen her before. "Welcome to the DEO. I understand you're a friend of Kara's."

"She is my friend as well J'onn. Since I was younger. She is a wonderful person and a great ally. She can be trusted." Superman met J'onn's gaze.

Kara nodded. "I trust her with my life J'onn." She grabbed Mera's hand and squeezed it.

Alex reached for Mera's other hand and held it. "I do too." She nodded when he looked at her. "We need to talk to you about the night you found me, the night we met." 

His eyes widen. "Not here." He looked at Kara. "Your place in thirty minutes." 

She nodded. "Does Alex still have access here?" He nods. 

"Superman, go to my house, take Mera and we will meet you. And just go in, you guys know you're able to unlock my doors, you don't have to stay on the deck." She smiled as she rolled her eyes.

She grabbed Alex's hand and tugged her. "Come on…" she leaned in and whispered in her ear. "We have some shit to liberate." They both laughed and headed off down the hall together. 

Kara and Alex walked down the hall and they did get quite a few looks. Alex and Kara dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Kara's hair was down and no glasses and she had a jacket on. She looked like she'd been sick. 

They ended up in one of the vault rooms, they still had too many things of Kara's and she wanted them back. Some of them might help her explain what was happening with her emotions and earthquakes. There was a specific case that held three crystals and she opened it. She removed them and handed them to Alex. She reached into the lining of her jacket and removed three crystals that looked identical to the ones she removed and she placed them in the container. The ones Alex had went into her secret pocket in the lining of her jacket and then they left after Kara made sure they were clear with her x-ray vision. 

She grabbed Alex's hand and they walked back through the DEO, fingers interlaced. Kara ushered them into a small supply closet and closed the door behind them. She pressed Alex to the door and kissed her. Her lips tasting Alex. She pulled away slowly. "I've wanted to kiss you for days Alex." 

Then she grabbed her hand and pulled Alex back into the hallway and out of the DEO. Alex was flushed and flustered but managed not to trip over her own feet. "I think it would be easier if we took J'onn to your fortress, or had Astra and Diana come to your house." Kara pulled her phone out and called Kal. They needed to go to the sanctuary. 

~~~~~~

"You had to what?!" Alex was pissed. Kara had gone to her room and changed, she left the crystals in her pocket and hung her jacket in the closet when they had gotten back.

J'onn sighed. "I had to rebuild your memories Alex. I was able to get samples of what they used on you to wipe your memories and quite frankly it is horrifying." He pulled three vials from his pocket. "I brought these for you all to have analyzed. I still can't tell you exactly what it is because I haven't trusted anyone enough to let it be fully analyzed."

Kelex entered the room and Kara gave him one of the vials and he went back down a hallway that Alex still hadn't been. Kara looked back at J'onn. "How did you repair her memories if they had wiped her mind?"

"When I melded with you it was confusing." He looked at Kara for a moment then back to Alex. "I had to go deep into your past and that's when I saw your bond and I realized how much she meant to you. What you'd done to protect her and keep her safe. Alex, the last three weeks, I gleaned enough to know it wasn't you. None of it. We took blood and fluid samples trying to figure out what they'd used to control your behavior but it had either dissipated or metabolized already. I don't know."

"How much of my memories were gone?" Alex sat at the table, not sure if she wanted to know.

J'onn sighed. "The compound targeted specific memories. The ones having to do with Kara. Everything else seemed fairly intact."

Kara paled even more. Alex looked like she was going to throw up. "So are they not real? My memories of her?" 

"They're real! I'm sorry I should have led with that." Alex took a deep breath. "I've come to believe they didn't get to finish the process. Do you remember rehab?" Alex nodded. "You were never in rehab Alex. That is a false explanation as to where you were and what was happening. Your memory is real… your mind was slowly etching itself back together and allowing the real memories back in. The last few weeks were disjointed and incomplete. I believe it was whatever they used to control you and it permanently muddled those weeks. For lack of a better word. Then I altered your memories of the last few weeks specifically." He looked at her heartbreakingly and she knew she wanted to tell him to stop, but Kara had lived with it and she needed to know. 

Alex nodded bravely through teary eyes. "Tell me." She whispered. 

There were tears in his eyes and he just shook his head. "I don't want to Alex. It's over and done and… isn't it enough for me and Kara to carry it for you? The last few weeks before Kara saved you? Let me hold onto those for you… as a father should for his daughter." He sat looking at her as tears fell down his face. "Kara, I'm sorry. I should have told you. My one regret is allowing you to think that Alex abandoned you. By the time I understood what had happened to Alex weeks had passed and you were with Kal and healing. You didn't know me at all and I just wanted you to keep moving forward. It never should have been mine to keep from you. I'm sorry. So sorry." 

Kara nodded and gave him a small smile. She wiped her eyes and hugged Alex. "It's okay Alex. Please just let it go? I would do anything for you, carry any burden or pain for you. So let me." 

Alex nodded into her neck. "I love you."

"We need to know everything about them J'onn. About Cadmus." Kal said.

He nodded his head. "Yes you do. We all do. They are coming for us. Hard. Lillian Luther is the head of that snake and her son is the body. I have proof that Lex has been in and out of jail on a regular basis. I also know that certain people in high positions in the government are protecting him. Something is coming… something big and bad."

"I've been thinking about Lena." Kara states matter of fact.

Alex had to stifle her reaction.  __ "Do you care to elaborate?"

There was something in Kara's features that none of them had seen on Kara's face before… fear. "She's going to kill me and Kal. Maybe not today, maybe five years from now. But she is going to kill us, I know it. One of her creations might be used by her or someone else but the result will be the same." 

Mera looked at her friend and reached out grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "The Daxamite thing she and Alex made. Is that why?"

Alex closed her eyes and sighed. "I have been monitoring Lena since she and I worked on the Daxamite thing."

Kara gasped and they all looked at Alex. "What do you mean?"

"I had tech created specifically to infiltrate her computers and I know Lena has a lot of very questionable projects that seem to lead right back to Lex's obsession with your cousin and Lena's obsession with you." Alex looked at Kara. Kara's eyes were wide and wet knowing that her fear is legitimate. 

"What is she doing Alex?" Kal asked.

Alex lowered her gaze. "She's making Kryptonite." Kara just sat there as red blushed her cheeks. "There are other projects that are just as frightening, having nothing to do with Kryptonians." She looked at J'onn. "I have no authority to do what I've been doing so I don't know how to proceed."

"Is she working with Cadmus?" Kara asked J'onn and Alex not wanting to know if her human best friend was involved. 

"I have no Intel that links her to them, but I can't say for sure." Alex wished she could reassure Kara but she couldn't. 

"Alex is right. I haven't found anything directly linking her to them. I have also been monitoring L-Corp. Officially. Alex is also right about her… frightening hobbies." J'onn's answer begs for more information. 

"Why? Is it because of what I did on Red K? I don't understand where this hostility and hate comes from for me. What should I do? Should I just leave like I planned? Should I just move to another state and let Supergirl disappear? I'm so confused, I don't know what to do anymore at all."

Alex looked at her. "You don't have to decide right now. I wanted you to know that I understand your fear of Lena, she scares me too. You have options… you have… a… partner… in me. I will stand next to you when you need me, I'll stand behind you to have your back and I'll stand right in front of you to take a Kryptonite bullet for you. I'm ready to be who you've always deserved me to be who I want to be for you and for me. We are stronger together and I'm here."

"We're here too Kara. All of us. I am your family and I will not let anyone harm you or those you love" Astra states with certainty. 

"You know there are so many more where we come from. Lena threatens all of us, and humans too. I have seen multiple futures. She is seriously a wild card Kara. The best outcomes are when you are friends and you are honest with her about being Supergirl." Diana smiled softly. "I know it's a terrifying thought. She knows where you live… about Alex... your friends. I wish I could tell you everything will be okay in this timeline but I just don't know." Diana looks at her.

"I need to bring her here and talk to her. Should we all be here or…"

J'onn stood. "I'll go and get everything I've gathered on Cadmus. Then we can compare and move from there. I think we need to strike soon before they finalize their plans." He walks to the door and Kal gets up and walks to Kara. "I love you." He kisses her forehead. She stands and hugs him hard.

"I love you." She kisses his cheek. "See you soon…" He smiles and nods.

"I'm going home. To see my wife." Kal smiles. "I'm a call away but I will be back in no time. I love you all." He walks out with J'onn. 

"I'm taking a nap… so I don't snap Lena's neck." Astra saunters to her room and closes the door.

Kara stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going Kara?" Alex asks.

She turned back with a determined look. "I'm going to talk to Lena." And she was out the door and in the air.

Mera looked at them confused. "Does she know what she's wearing?"

~~~~~~~~

Kara landed on Lena's balcony at L-Corp and realized what she was wearing. She looked up through the glass wide eyed and… nope! To late. Lena was walking out to her. "Supergirl? Really? Pokemon?" She was actually laughing and Kara had to laugh with her.

Kara blushed. "Even Supergirl wears pajamas." She smiled and Lena laughed and smiled a genuine smile back. Kara missed that smile. "We need to talk Lena. We need to have a really long talk about our relationship. Do you have time?" Kara was nervous but it was now or never and as much as she feared Lena… she loved her and had missed her so much after she pulled away from everyone as Kara.

Lena scoffed. "I didn't know we had a relationship to talk about Supergirl." Kara looked down at her feet…  _ where are my slippers?!  _ The look on her face must have been telling. "What's wrong? You look like you've lost your best friend?" There was a tinge of honesty to her question that made her ache for her lost relationship with Lena.

"I have." She said simply… and then added. "And my Notre Dame slippers." With a pout.

Lena laughed at the latter part. "I am actually free for the rest of the day if you'd like to talk."

Kara chanced a glance at Lena. "Do you trust me enough to take you somewhere? Somewhere only a handful of people on this planet know about?" Lena's eyes widened. Kara threw her hands up in the I'm not a threat pose. "Lena I promise you I would never put you in harm's way. I want to repair the damage I've done, to us. Please… trust me?"

Kara waited for what seemed like an eternity and she finally nodded. "Is it a sleepover?" Kara looked quizzically at her. "Well, it's noon and you're in Pokemon pajamas Supergirl." Kara laughed. 

"Yes, if you want it to be, it can be. Is there anything you want to bring? I'm strong enough to carry you and a bag." Kara smiled. 

"Just my purse." 

Kara approached her. "Put your face in my neck and try not to move it. I will do the rest." Kara held her friend close and they took off into the air and she heard Lena gasp. 

Lena was in love with the feeling of flying. She never dreamed it would feel this freeing. And she couldn't help but notice that Supergirl's scent was absolutely intoxicating. It reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite place who it was.

They landed on the island not too long after they took off and she held onto Lena until she steadied herself. "Are you okay?" 

Lena nodded. "That was… incredible Supergirl." Kara smiled and blushed. 

"Shall we?" Kara stood while her biometrics were scanned and she heard the announcement and the women inside. She grabbed Lena's cold hand in her warm one and gently ushered her inside as the door opened and the two women walked in.

Lena sucked in a breath as she took in the beauty of the secret place that Supergirl brought her to. She was a little surprised to see Agent Danvers there.

"Lena, these are my friends Diana and this is Mera. You know Alex already." They shook hands and greeted each other. 

Kara turned to her. "I haven't known how to say this… so I'm going to just rip off the bandaid. My name is Kara Zor-El. I've been on this planet since I was roughly fifteen earth years old. I went to high school for three years. I went to college for four years and graduated in Architectural Engineering. I run my own Architectural Engineering firm and am quite successful. I have sold hundreds of paintings to people all over the universe under an alias and as Kara Zor-El. I worked at CatCo for three years as Cat's assistant and I was your best friend as Kara Danvers until I disappeared from my life roughly six months ago." Kara ended with a deep blush and her face staring at her bare feet.

Alex approached Lena with a very expensive glass of scotch. Lena drank it all down and Alex led her to the kitchen table. She brought the bottle over to her and set it in front of her. Kara stood where she was left… her head down and hands on her hips. She sighed. Diana put an arm around her and led her to the table. She pulled out a chair for her and gently pushed her onto it. "You two need to talk." Diana said.

Lena looked up at her wanting to question what gave her the right to tell her anything but she changed her mind. There was something… old and powerful about this gorgeous woman and Lena decided to hold her tongue. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Kara fidgeted in her chair. "Before you and I became close… Alex was kidnapped by a man that had figured out who I was… Supergirl and Kara Danvers. He held Alex in an underground air tight tank and he ransomed her to have his father released from prison." Kara stood up and paced. She clenched and unclenched her fists as Diana watched the Kryptonian with care.

Lena watched Kara… seeing her in this new light was well… illuminating for lack of a better word. "I couldn't find her and I was losing her. The fucker was filling the tank slowly with water as I watched on a computer… completely powerless to stop it." Kara's lip quivered. All the emotions building. "Maggie went to the prison to smuggle his father out so she could save Alex but I had to stop her." She put her hands to her face and scrubbed at it. She was so angry. "Because if I allowed that… then it would never end and everyone I loved would be such an easy target." 

Kara's head jerked up to Alex. "I'm so sorry Alex. You almost died. You almost drowned and I stopped Maggie. What is wrong with me?" 

She wanted to scream and there was a slight tremor starting and Kara was completely unaware… but everyone else felt it. They all looked at each other and Diana was there at Kara's side. "Stop! Stop it right now Kara! You did the right thing. You saved Alex. You broke the tank and your human was smart and savvy and kept herself alive because she knew you'd come for her. It's over so breathe and let it go. Just breathe."

Kara obeyed and did as Diana said and she was able to get control of herself again. She was visibly shaking but much better and the tremor however slight had subsided. Kara took another calming breath and pushed on. "So… I decided that whoever knew the truth… it was enough and I couldn't risk anyone else. And then there was you. And I love you… I know I wasn't my complete self with you but I have never been my complete self with anyone until Diana and Mera. I never pretended to be your friend… I just always held the real me back… Kara Zor-El. I always wanted your friendship and to be close to you. I've always trusted you and it was ripping me apart not telling you. Every time I decided to tell you… my fucking world would shatter a little more until there was nothing left of Kara Danvers. So she's gone and I'm what's left and I'm a little broken if you want to know the truth. I haven't spoken to anyone except Diana, Kal and Mera for six months… until about ten days ago. When Alex and I beat the shit out of each other in a DEO training room and had a very lengthy come to jesus conversation which has caused me to rethink my plans of abandoning this planet altogether. So there it is… in a nutshell and that's a lot more than what I planned on saying but…" 

She just stopped talking and stared at the kitchen table. Her fingers twitching, she walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and drank it down and grabbed two more and sat across from Lena. 

Mera grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her to the hall. "We need more alcohol and food." They went to Diana and told her they were going and they'd be back. Mera grabbed the special water tight bags that they had made for grocery deliveries and the cards that were always there for purchases and they were off. 

Diana stayed to make sure Kara didn't lose her shit. She grabbed herself a beer and sat at the head of the table. "Lena, what Kara won't tell you is this." They both looked at her. "Kryptonians form bonds with people. Some are more intense, like the one she has with Alex and the one she has with Mera. As people come into their lives… they NEED them to be in their lives unless they sever the bond. Kara refuses to sever any bonds she has made over the years of being here on this planet. She still holds the bonds to her parents and I can't even imagine the pain she feels from that. Then she lost Jeremiah, Alex's dad then she lost Alex. Then there was you and she had bonded with you already and she realized you were creating a weapon to harm Supergirl when the Daxamites arrived and all hell broke loose. Then you and Alex refigured it to kill the Daxamites and Kara deployed it."

Lena looked at Diana as she let the information seep in. She glanced at Kara who still wouldn't look at her. "Kara started to become terrified of you Lena and she still refused to break the bond with you. She knows Rhea gave you a way to make Kryptonite because Rhea told her before she died. So if you honestly believe that Kara and her cousin are that much of a threat and you want to protect yourself and this city then she gets it and Kara will leave."

Diana took another drink of her beer and eyed the striking brunette. Lena drank her third glass of scotch and poured another. "I am making Kryptonite." Kara's eyes flicked to Lena and widened. 

Diana hit a button on a small handheld remote control and a hologram appeared on the center of the table. It was Kara as Supergirl… green squiggly lines on every part of her flesh that was visible. She was bleeding from Kryptonite bullet wounds. It was from Alex's body cam and Kara had never seen it before. 

Kara was crying and begging Alex to let her die. Begging her to let it end because the pain was so bad… "Please Alex! It feels like acid… everywhere inside of me!" She wailed and screamed as she writhed in pain. Kara's eyes widened and she looked frantic and feral. "Kill me! Fucking let it end!" Then she passed out. 

Diana pulled up another hologram. It was a medical chart of sorts and it showed the permanent effects that Kryptonite had on Kara already. It was staggering to see it. Lena studied the chart as her eyes flicked between the two holograms and Kara. Kara not able to wrench her eyes from her image in a crater that her body had created when she fell from the sky.

"I don't remember this Diana. Why don't I remember this? I remember everything." She looked at her concern all over her face.

Diana smiled sadly. "When your people are hurt physically or emotionally unstable… sometimes your base instincts take over and a part of you just shuts down. I'm sure it's the same with humans." Diana looked at Lena. "Would you say that's true about your kind Lena?"

Lena looked at Diana.  _ Your kind…  _ "Yes it is the same for humans. What are you Diana?"

Diana laughed. "I am the daughter of Zeus… the one who made your kind." She smiled as white lighting swirled in her eyes and the room crackled.

Lena's eyes widened and then narrowed. She was more than hesitant to believe in fairy tales and parlour tricks. "So you're a god? Really?"

Diana looked at Kara and she stood up and walked from the table. "Kara come here please?" She did. "Hit me with freeze breath… and heat vision… use your clap whatever you want. Hit me if you need to."

Kara let loose on Diana and it felt good. Lena watched as Kara unleashed her heat vision and she could feel the heat from where she was sitting. She could see Kara's blackened skin around her eyes and tears of molten lava that spilled down her cheeks and when Kara let loose with her scream the heat intensified to an unbelievable temperature causing Lena to move to the other side of the room. Kara reigned in her heat vision and used her freeze breath on Diana and it was snowing around them inside but Diana was unfazed. She stood naked as her clothes had long ago melted off and there was no effect on her whatsoever. "I think that's enough. Thank you. I'll be right back as I need some new clothes again… that's twice now." She mumbled as she walked to her room

Kara went back to the table and drank another of her beers as she stared at the floating still image of her passed out in a crater. She was deeply affected by it.

"I didn't know it was so painful for you Kara. The Kryptonite. I didn't know it had lasting effects. I thought it weakened you temporarily and… made you vulnerable." Lena knew her excuses sounded lame at best but she really didn't know. 

"It's horrible. It makes me physically sick. I have never felt anything as painful… except losing Alex. They both make me want to be done with everything." Kara drank her beer and then began picking at the label. "Is it fear of me? Of Superman that drives you Lena?" Kara still didn't look away from her bottle.

"Sometimes. But mostly I just want an even playing field." 

"Well there are metahumans now. And unfortunately there will be more and more aliens coming to this planet because of me. They know I'm here... Kara Zor-El… the last daughter of Krypton. It means something…" she made a sweeping gesture with her arm. "out there in the vast universe. So they will keep coming. That alone has caused me to want to escape so many times. To save this world from the mistakes of my Mother and Father and the rest of my people. But even if I leave… they will keep coming and who will fight them? Superman can't do it alone. He… just doesn't have the memories that I have. Of our home. Our once thriving planet. Or the memories of it cracking apart as my mother put me in a pod so I could protect his life on this planet. He was just a year old when he and I left but I was fifteen." Kara had picked the entire label off pretty much.

Lena shook her head. "How is he so much older than you then?" 

"There are a lot of things in space that humans have no knowledge of… many of them terrifying. Others are quite beautiful, like the oceans of your world. When I was thrust into space as Krypton exploded my pod was knocked off course and I was trapped in a pocket of space known as the Phantom Zone. It is a dimension without time. I was there for twenty-four years and never aged… never slept… never ate and was always terrified."

Lena gasped. "What the fuck?" 

Kara chuckled. "What the fuck is right? I was not mentally sound when I got to your world. Alex… saved me. She was sixteen years old and she was the one who saved me." Kara smiled. "I didn't speak for a few weeks after I came to the Danvers home. I stayed in my room in my bed and tried to stop the onslaught of ever increasing sounds as my super hearing manifested. I went from the deafening silence of twenty-four years in the phantom zone to hearing an entire city all at once. I was going mad. The third week Alex came into my room one night and found me on the roof. She climbed out the window and sat next to me. I was trying to make everything stop but I didn't know how. Then I heard her…" Kara mimics Alex's gesture by tapping on her own chest. "tapping out the rhythm of her heartbeat on her chest… it was so…" Kara cleared her throat. "From that moment on… and still to this day… the sound of her heartbeat is the one thing that brings me comfort when nothing else can. She saved my life."

Lena looked at her friend and she was a little in awe. Here was this genetically modified perfect being who had flaws and insecurities and fears… just like she did. This being who appears to have everything and wants none of it except for those she loves to be safe. "So your childhood was kind of fucked up…"

Kara barked out a laugh. "I definitely don't have a monopoly on that but… yeah… it was."

Lena laughed. "Mine too Kara." She smiled sadly. "Lillian and Lex are monsters. They always have been. I have tried to distance myself from them and here I am… doing the things that they would do. It doesn't matter what my reasons are… anyone could use my creations to kill you or Superman. I should be figuring out a way to protect you both from Kryptonite instead of making it." Lena sipped on her fourth glass of scotch while her eyes roamed over Kara's features and for the first time she really saw her. The age in her eyes… the knowledge suppressed. She wondered how much she had held back in her life trying to be Kara Danvers, the shy girl with no confidence, unless that is really Kara Zor-El. "So how old are you and what were studying on Krypton?"

Kara laughed out loud. "I'm roughly fifty years old." She thought about her time in the phantom zone as she absorbed all of the knowledge she could in the interface of her pod. She learned about different worlds and the people who lived on them. She learned all earth languages that had been catalogued by her people. So many years just filling her brain with silent knowledge as it was automatically downloaded. 

She cleared her throat. "On Krypton I was fast tracking to the Science Guild. I was studying things at fifteen that you could only hope to imagine. Some were wonderful and others… horrifying in just their concept alone. I… could help you… some time… if you want." Kara looked down at her pieces of the beer labels.

Her home notified them that Mera and guest were now arriving. Kara looked up at Lena. "Food. Don't be horrified at the sheer amount of food I can eat in one sitting. I've been told it's disturbing." 

Kara smiled as Mera and Alex walked in. "Omigod!" Alex was almost jumping up and down. "You won't believe it Kara!"

"What Alex?! Are you hurt?!" Kara immediately started scanning Alex as Mera rolled her eyes.

"What? No! I rode on the back of a fucking killer whale!!!! All the way to the beach and then back!!!!" 

Kara smiled as she laughed. "That's awesome Alex! I'm so glad you had a great time with Mera." 

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to go again." Alex carried her bag of food over to the counter and Kara was there to help lift it up. 

Mera walked up behind her and laid her head on her shoulder. "Hi." 

Kara turned. "Hi yourself." Kara hugged her before breaking away to investigate the bags. "Yummm… Mexican food."

~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't know anyone could consume that much in thirty minutes. That was… something." Lena sipped her drink and marveled at Kara. It was curious to her because Kara kept professing her connection to Alex but she wasn't being affectionate with her at all. Maybe their bond wasn't physical. "So are you two dating?"

"Who?" Kara asked.

"You and Alex."

Kara sighed. "That… is complicated. We just admitted our feelings for each other. Bottled up for over ten years. We've hurt each other… badly and we're working through things now. I'm hopeful. I love her more than I can even put into words." Kara watched Alex. 

"Well… I think you make a striking couple if I'm being honest." They both grunted out laughs. "Earlier you said you would be interested in working with me on some projects Kara. What were you thinking?"

Mera sat on the couch and Alex joined her. She reached over to Mera and took her hand in her own. Mera looked at her, she leaned over and put her head on Alex's shoulder as they pulled up Netflix. 

Kara had to center herself… her emotions were whirling around inside her. She breathed in and let it out. "What do you want to work on with me, Lena? You tell me and I will let you know if I can help."

Lena smiled at her friend. "I think after seeing the effects of Kryptonite, I'd like to help you and your cousin. I want to create an antidote for it or some way to expel it from you. Would you help me with that?" 

Kara smiled as she stood. She stretched her body and reached out for her friend's hand. Lena stood and grasped her hand, allowing her to lead her down a long hallway and to place of wonders and miracles. 

  
  
  



	5. FAMILY

Kara had taken Lena back to L-Corp during the night and they had gathered all of her data on Kryptonite. While they were there Kara asked her to bring some Kryptonite back with them to her sanctuary. To Kara's surprise and horror, Lena had a sword made of Kryptonite and bullets filled with liquid Kryptonite. They grabbed both. 

Kal and Kara had been researching ways to protect themselves against the deadly mineral for month's so the pair at least had a solid baseline to start with. Kara and Lena worked through the night with Kelex and they came up with what they believed to be an effective antidote. It would counteract the poison in the Kryptonians systems and render the poison harmless. Because the skin of the Kryptonians was basically impenetrable, they made it an aerosol form and could easily be rendered like an inhaler, like the inhalers that humans used for breathing problems. 

They had to test it. The two had gathered enough Kryptonite to test it properly and Kara was willing but terrified. She asked Lena to wait and she left the research room and went to find Alex. She found her in her own room and snuggled in her bed with her. She tucked hair behind Alex's ear and whispered her name.

Alex opened her eyes. "Hi. Is everything okay?"

Kara nodded. "Can you help me with something?"

"Of course." Alex snuggled closer to Kara. "I miss you Kara."

She kissed Alex. "I miss you too Alex."

Alex moved until her body was on top of Kara. Her hands on the bed on either side of Kara's shoulders, she looked into Kara's eyes. "You are so beautiful Kara. I am so glad that we finally talked and were honest with each other. I have loved you for so long." She leaned down and kissed her lips. 

Kara felt warmth fill her as she kissed Alex. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her flush to her body. She had never held Alex this way and it was almost too much for them. They both slowed down the kiss and pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you." They both said at the same time. They blushed and smiled at each other. "Let me pee real quick and then I'll help you with whatever you need."

Alex got up and went to the bathroom and Kara tracked down Diana. "Can you come with me to do an experiment?"

Diana nodded at her best friend. "Of course. What are we doing?"

"You need to hurt me… with Kryptonite." Kara grimaced as she said it and Alex rounded the corner and heard it.

"Oh fuck no! That is not going to happen!" Alex was vehemently shaking her head. "No fucking way!"

Kara sighed. "Alex, Lena and I made an antidote for Kryptonite and we think it will save me and Kal but we have to test it. It's an inhaler. I need you there because you're just… you… and you always make me feel better. Just being around you. Please understand that we need to test it and I'm not subjecting Kal to this test. He has been poisoned by Kryptonite for decades longer than I have." She looked at Alex as she held her hands.

Alex's face softened as she explained her reasoning behind the poisoning. She put her forehead to Kara's and closed her eyes. "Okay."

Diana was ready. "Let's do this. I want to see if this works. If it does then maybe we can figure out a way to counteract the damage that's been done to the both of you."

Kara let go of one of Alex's hands and led her down the hall and to the lab. Alex hadn't seen this yet and was falling in love with the facility as she moved further into it. "Holy fucking shit Kara! I never want to leave this place." She was wide eyed with her mouth hanging open and if Kara hadn't been holding her hand and guiding her she would have stopped mere feet into the facility. "Is there a funky dimensional pocket that we are in because I swear to all that is holy… this building is way too big!"

Kara laughed. "Yes! We are in a funky dimensional pocket for lack of a better term. You're so smart Alex."

Diana rolled her eyes and mumbled. "I knew it was a funky dimensional pocket too." She walked ahead of them and found Lena at one of the stations. "Where are we doing this?"

Kara approached and offered her thoughts. "I was thinking that we should do it in the weapons testing facility. It is the most secure area and specifically reinforced for tests like these. In case I lose control" She raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

Diana nodded and Lena and Alex agreed and the foursome moved into another hall and walked down to the end and entered an enormous room that housed multiple weapons from many different worlds and Alex nearly had an orgasm. "What. The. Fuck?!" She was walking with no direction as she stumbled over her own feet, her eyes searching the room and stopping on all of the individual weapons as the questions flooding her mind were too fast and too many for her to even ask one of them. 

She whined and Kara turned to her, completely turned on by the whimpering whine that had escaped her soon to be lovers throat. She stepped in front of her and her lips found Alex's and it took Alex a moment to register what was happening as her hands found Kara's waist and then her back and into her hair and she deepened the kiss as Kara whimpered. Her hands on Alex's back as one moved lower to her hip and she pulled Alex into her, her grip would surely leave a mark and Alex mirrored Kara, pulling at her. The two moaned and Kara felt the heat move through her body and she smelled Alex's arousal and Kara had to stop because her eyes felt like two volcanoes ready to blow.

"Diana help me. My eyes." Diana guided Kara to the wall that was specifically made for Kara to use when she practiced her heat vision. 

"Okay Kara." She opened her eyes and let loose. It wasn't too bad this time. "Are you okay now?" Diana asked.

Kara nodded. "Thank you." Kara turned to face Alex. "Fuck Alex! You have no idea what you do to me." She said as she looked Alex over… her eyes raking over her body and Kara smelled Alex's fresh arousal as she became even wetter than she had been. Alex's breathing was fast and her body flush as she looked at Kara with pure unadulterated desire.

Lena looked back and forth between them. "I'm fairly certain Alex feels the same way you do Kara." It was getting a little hot in the weapons facility. Lena cleared her throat loudly. "Do you need to take this somewhere more private or can we poison you with Kryptonite now?"

Kara was brought back to reality and she closed her eyes blinking slowly and deliberately. "No, no I'm okay now." She slowly shook her head a couple of times and looked at Diana. Kara walked to Lena and opened the lead lined box she was holding. She backed away from it and looked Diana in the eyes. "I need you to pick up that Kryptonite sword and stab me with it Diana." Kara made eye contact with her so she knew she was serious.

"No!" Alex yelled but it was too late. Diana stabbed Kara in her leg with the sword and Kara screamed out in agony as she hit the floor. Alex ran to her as Kara looked at Lena and nodded as Lena pulled the trigger to shoot Kara. Alex screamed as the bullet hit Kara in the chest as she lay on the floor. Kara was in excruciating pain and she looked at Alex as the green lines squiggled under her skin and her eyes filled with tears. "You're going to be okay Kara." Tears streamed down Kara's face as Lena approached to administer the antidote. 

Lena's face was twisted in pain. "I am so sorry Kara. I have never wanted to hurt you." She gave her the antidote and fairly quickly the green lines that squiggled through her skin dissipated and Kara began to breathe normally. "Are you okay?" She asked her best friend as she wiped the tears from Kara's face. 

"Better." Kara was able to push the word out. Her breathing normalized and she smiled. "I fucking love you." She said to Lena as they both laughed through their tears. "I really fucking love you Lena Luther." She was on the ground and she pulled Lena onto her and hugged her as tightly as she dared. She was overwhelmed and she couldn't hold back the sob as she cried into her shoulder. 

Lena held her as tight as she could while she laid on top of her best friend. She heard Kara let out a sob and she felt her body heaving with emotion as she cried. "I love you too Kara Zor-El." Lena said softly in Kara's ear.

Kara sucked in a breath as her name fell from Lena's lips. "I never thought I would be like this with you Lena. I never thought we would be honest with each other and allow ourselves to be wide open with each other." She said through sobs. "Now look at what we've done." Kara loosened her hold on Lena.

Lena pulled back. "I'm sorry I was such a dick to you… Supergirl. You never did anything that warranted how I behaved toward you. I'm so sorry." Lena said as she cried. She wiped at the tears on Kara's face again and she leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you so much. I am honored to be your friend Kara Zor-El." She smiled at her and Kara cried harder.

••••••

"How are you feeling Kara?" Diana asked as they walked toward the doors leading to the kitchen. 

"Good." Kara said. "No residual effects from the Kryptonite or the antidote. I have to let this clear my system and then see if it can be used preemptively. That would be most beneficial." They reached the kitchen to find Mera making sandwiches with Astra. 

"Kara, who hurt you?" Kara nodded her head toward Diana. "She stabbed me with a Kryptonite blade and Lena shot me with a liquid Kryptonite bullet." Astra's eyes turned white hot. "Wooo slow down there buckaroo. Lena and I created a Kryptonite antidote! We had to test it out. It works! I'm fine and Lena and Alex are in the labs working on a fast acting pill form for the antidote and a way to reverse its effects on our bodies. Some serious shit has gone down today." Kara leaned into her and kissed Astra's cheek. "I love you." 

Kara grabbed one of Mera's sandwiches and ran down the hall laughing as she shoved it in her mouth and Mera chased her. 

Kara made it to her bedroom laughing as she dove on her bed. Mera tackled Kara and rolled off of her ending up on her side facing her. She smiled at Kara. "You stole my sandwich Supergirl! I'm very disappointed. What would the good people of National City think of you if they knew the truth?"

Kara's smile faded as she thought about her more… sinister actions. "They would probably want me imprisoned." She said all to seriously. 

Mera pushed long blond locks behind Kara's ear. "Stop that right now Kara Zor-El. I will not put up with this." Kara smiled at her friend. "I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you and Alex worked through a lot. I hope you both get what you want… what you deserve from each other." 

Kara smiled at her. "Thank you. I love you Mera. I always will." Kara blushed. "You were my first… first kiss… first sexual relationship… first love in every sense of the word." Kara's face was becoming very red. "I hope you find all you deserve in life. I am so lucky to have you in mine and I never want that to change. You mean so much to me. I love you." Kara smiled at her again.

"Thank you Kara. You are very special to me… Alex is very fortunate to have your heart. I hope she cherishes you for the rest of her life." Mera leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Kara's cheek. "Get some sleep Kryptonian." Mera got up and flipped on the sunlamps and turned on Kara's ocean sounds as she shut off the lights and closed the door behind her. 

Diana was waiting for her in the kitchen. "Are you alright Mera?"

Mera looked at her friend. "You wanna get wasted with me Diana?" Diana nodded as she grabbed two huge bottles of the hardest alcohol they had. They sat at the island and drank in silence.

~~~~~~~~~

Kara woke up to the sounds of the ocean and her sunlamps. She felt the spot next to her as the events that led to her sleep seeped in.  __ Kara got up and saw that she'd slept at least five hours. She left her room and did her thing in the bathroom. She walked toward the kitchen and heard laughter. She cracked a smile as she rounded the corner to find a very drunk Mera and an equally drunken Diana sitting on the couch with an Emperor Penguin and a Sea Otter. They were watching Animal Planet. 

She stood back as the two were having some serious conversation with the penguin and the otter about humans and how they had lost the ability to communicate with nature and how it was so ridiculous that they were unable to speak with any part of nature anymore.

Kara stayed back and slowly slid down the wall as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the anonymity of being a fly on the wall so to speak. She was going to miss moments like these with Mera. They'd had many conversations with various life on this planet over the years and she had loved every minute of those moments with Mera maybe they could still have that, maybe now Alex could be a part of it too.

"Why do you ask that?" Mera asked one of the guests. "Ohhhh…. So you miss Kara?" Mera got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed two more huge bottles of alcohol. "I understand that. I… believe me… I know." She opened the bottle and consumed a fair amount before making it back to the couch. "Yep!" She said. "She and I… we're really good friends." Mera handed a bottle to Diana. 

Diana laughed. "What do you mean by that?" Mera and Diana laughed out loud. "No Mera didn't fuck up their relationship! They were never in a relationship like that and besides… Kara chose a human for her mate!" Kara could hear the animals making squawking and squeaking sounds. 

The women laughed again. "The human is fucking gorgeous actually." Diana said. There were sounds coming from the guests. "Oh yeah! She is! She's super smart and a great warrior!" Diana drank the rest of her bottle and cracked open the new one. "Oh yeah! I would have seduced her if she hadn't belonged to the Kryptonian! Hell yeah!" Diana said loudly as she clinked bottles with Mera.

"Oh most definitely! She is a beautiful human and I would have had her in my bed had she not belonged to Kara… no doubt about that!" Mera drunkenly agreed. "How many women have you been with Diana?" 

Diana thought about it. She looked at Mera and after a few long moments she finally answered. "None." 

Mera just looked at her. "Why did you take so long to answer?" 

"Because I couldn't remember. " Mera just stared at her and then they both laughed. "What about you?"

"More than my share. But only two worth mentioning." Mera stopped laughing. "Kara and… Athena." 

Diana's head snapped over to her. "Athena? My sister?" Mera nodded. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Tears filled Mera's eyes. "Athena and I were bondmates for many millennia. I was with her when… Ares…" Mera sat up straight on the couch. She took a long drink. She wiped her mouth with the back of her arm. "Athena and I met in secret. She wanted to warn me about him. She said she was worried that somehow he knew. She told me that there were two girls. Two children hidden from your brother. One with the Amazons and one with the Asgards." 

She took another long drink. She got up and grabbed two more bottles. "Fucking Ares. He stabbed me. He appeared through a time rift… at least I think that's what it was." She stood quietly as she pondered that thought. "Anyway… the fucker stabbed me through the back…"  _ Guy killed me Mal… killed me with a sword. How weird is that?  _ A line from one of her favorite movies running through her head.

Mera touched her stomach where the sword had come through. She swayed as she stood. "Athena screamed. Her eyes were so wide." She cracked the bottle open and drank half of it. "My bondmate lost her mind in that moment. I saw it happen. Ares pulled the sword up my body nearly cutting me in half." 

She drank the rest of the bottle and opened the one she'd brought over for Diana. "Athena moved faster than I had ever seen anything move… she punched him so hard I thought she'd killed him. She ripped his hand from the sword and gently removed it from me and shoved it through his heart." She drank again. "I was pretty much dead. She picked me up and teleported me to the Amazons and they saved me…"

Mera stood alone with her bottle as she swayed back and forth and side to side. "Too much time passed as I healed and when I was retrieved from Themyscira, I was told that Ares had killed my bondmate and I was alone…" 

Kara was crying as she sat in the hall against the wall. Diana was shocked as she looked at her friend of at least 70 years. "You and Athena were bondmates?"

Mera seemed to snap back to reality. She looked at Diana. "You remind me of her." Mera turned and walked toward the door and then out of their home. She fell to her knees at the ocean's edge and cried.

Diana stood up from the couch after what seemed an eternity and finished off her bottle and grabbed two more. She walked to the door and followed Mera out, finding her at the ocean's edge. The otter and penguin followed them out and sat next to Mera. Diana sat down and handed her a bottle. "Athena loved you both so much. She visited both of you often. I was told these things after… Antiope told me."

"Freyja is her name. I was going to give you the news tomorrow. I found her. She is alive. I made contact with her and she is coming here tomorrow with Thor." Mera looked at her friend. "I wanted it to be a surprise ya know? There's been so much going on. I have looked for her for so fucking long and I never knew her name." 

Mera sat in silence just staring at the ocean for quite some time before speaking again. "Odin is dead…"

"What the fuck?!" Diana had no idea. "What happened?"

"A lot of bad shit went down in Asgard. After Odin was killed, Thor found a contract between Odin and Zeus. An agreement to hide Freyja's true identity from all. Only Odin, Athena, Zeus and Apollo knew her true identity. I didn't want to get your hopes up until I knew she was alive, you know?" Mera looked at her friend. "Are you mad at me?"

Diana smiled softly. "I have never been mad at you for anything Mera. Not ever." She leaned into her. "Why are they coming tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I think Freyja wants to meet you." She drank her bottle and Diana gave her another. "I loved Athena more than life itself. We were going to start a family. It had been so long since I had seen her. So fucking long. She was busy with you and Freyja. Hiding from that insane fucking bastard… protecting her siblings! That fucking prick Zeus wouldn't listen!" Mera's wrath was surfacing and as it did storm clouds came in low and the oceans darkened and became choppy as the waves began to grow. Even the wind sounded as though it needed to have its revenge on some unseen enemy. 

"I wished for so long that I could have gone back and let myself die in her arms… so that she would have lived. So she would have finished him off and burned my body on a pyre… instead of taking me to Themyscira."

Kara sat inside with her back to the wall crying as she listened to the women outside by the ocean.  _ So much pain in Mera's life. Losing her bondmate to Ares.  _ Kara wiped the tears from her face. She waited to see if the women would speak again.

Mera sat thoughtfully for awhile. "I hadn't seen Athena for decades. I had gotten word from the sea life and the animals that she was alive and that's how we kept track of each other. They were how we communicated."

"Mera, can we go there? I'd like to see her. Athena. I don't remember her." Mera looked at her and nodded as they grabbed hands and then their souls or minds were gone.

Kara got up and went back to her room and back to bed. She dreamt horrifying dreams of Athena and a horrible death at the hands of her own brother.

~~~~~~~~~

Kara awoke late. She was aware that there was quite a bit of activity once she opened her door. She did her morning bathroom stuff and walked to the kitchen. Everyone was at the table. Mera, Diana, Kal, Lena, Alex, J'onn, Astra and some she didn't know. She smiled hesitantly as she entered the room. Alex stood and approached her. 

Kara eyed the newcomers with a quizzical look, one eyebrow raised. She nodded at Diana and motioned to approach her with her eyes. She nodded. Kara walked to Diana as her eyes locked with the individuals she knew already. Giving slight nods to each. Diana stood as did the two newcomers. "Thor… Freyja… this is Kara Zor-El."

Thor approached her and held out his hand. She grabbed it and held it. "Kryptonian… I am Thor. It is nice to meet you Kara Zor-El. You come from a very distinguished line. I knew your planet when it was young and again when it was thriving. I am sorry that I was powerless to stop it's destruction. Your people are very fascinating. Loving… but warriors through and through. I will be honored to fight by your side against Cadmus and any other fools who deem it wise to fight you and your new world. Asgard is at your disposal."

Kara blushed as she was taken aback by Thor's offer to help. "Thank you Thor. I know the written history of your name here on earth. Is it an accurate description of your life?"

He laughed loudly and boisterously. "Are the words written ever accurate?"

She laughed with him. "Rarely." She nodded. "I will gladly accept your… Hammer anytime... anywhere. Thank you Thor… Son of Odin and Brother of Loki." She met his eyes and stepped closer to him. "I am deeply saddened about the passing of your Father … Odin. Please accept my heartfelt condolences." She dipped her head and cast her eyes to the ground out of respect for him.

"Kara Zor-El, look at me." She looked up and met his eyes. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Let me show you and your family something." He motioned for Astra and Kal to come to his side. "Everyone hold hands." And then they were gone.

They appeared on a hunk of rock floating through space with a massive dome over a city and immediately Astra and Kara knew where they were. But how it was possible was a mystery. They looked at Thor as he smiled and they walked further into the city as people began to surround them. Astra was approached first. She knew many of the Kryptonians that approached her and she greeted them and hugged some and then her eyes found herself mirrored in them. "Alura?"

"Astra? How is this possible?" 

Astra closed the distance and hugged her sister. "I forgave you the moment you sentenced me." She whispered into her ear. 

Alura gasped and choked out a sob as she buried her face in her twins neck. "I have missed you so much Astra. We sent a ship to the phantom zone to free you all, but you were gone. I'm so sorry."

Kara watched her mother and her Aunt and then she saw someone that looked just like she did. She walked toward her double as her double sought her out as well. "Who are you?" Her double asked.

"I am Kara Zor-El. Who are you?"

"I'm… your genetic twin… I am Alia Zor-El. How are you my age? How are you so young? It's been 34 years since you were sent in a pod to earth. You should be at least 50."

Kara stared at her genetic identical… everything was the same except for the scar above her eyebrow. "I was stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years…" She answered dreamily. "How old are you?"

Her twin stared at her much the same way that Kara was staring back at her. "I'm 25 years old. You have a small scar. What happened?" Her twin reached up and lightly touched her forehead. 

"I was working in a lab when I was 12. One of my experiments worked too well and I was caught in an explosion. There was a lot of damage done to my face… the Kelex were able to fix most of it." She touched her scar. "This is the only wound that didn't heal correctly. My scar." She stared at her twin. 

"Kara…?" She heard her name from her mother's lips and Kara wanted to scream. How could she have made a twin of her? How could she have done this when she put her in a ship and sent her away? Kara turned to her and the look on Kara's face must have said a million things and none of them very good because her mother looked down in shame.

"Hello Mother. This is Kal El." Alura looked up and met his eyes for the first time and his mother ran out from the crowd and stopped in front of him. Kara grabbed his hand. He looked at Kara. "Kal, this is your Kryptonian Mother, Lara Lor-Van." Lara looked at Kara. Kara pulled her Aunt in for a hug. "Aunt Lara." She hugged her tightly as she spoke softly into her aunts ear. "Your son is a good man. He took care of me. I was stuck in the phantom zone for 24 long years… by the time I got to earth… he was a young man. A very good man." Kara kissed her cheek and stepped away. 

She approached her mother and then she hugged her. She pulled back. "This is Thor. He brought us here. We had no idea you survived the destruction of Krypton. I never imagined that I would have a sister… let alone a twin. Never thought that you were still alive. Did you ever send an emissary to earth? To see if I made it there? To see if I were alive?" Kara stared at her mother.

Astra approached Kara and held her hand. She squeezed it once. Kara looked to her aunt and understood, Kara may be in pain, but clearly there were many here that were also in pain. She looked down and then at her mother again. "Father?" 

Alura slowly shook her head and dropped her gaze to the ground. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to her mother. Kara had come to see her parents in a very different way in the years she had been on earth. She had learned frightening and terrible things her father had done and created as the Head of the Science Guild. "I missed you." She added before taking a step back.

Alura looked up to meet her first daughter's eyes. "I missed you too Kara." She said.

Kara's eyes flicked to her twin. "Clearly." Was the only word she could manage. Her eyes flicked back to her mother. "We can't stay long. We have a battle that we are readying ourselves to wage. We will return when we are victorious."

Her twin approached her. "Take me with you? Please? I have studied everything we know about earth. Please?" 

Kara nodded. She looked at her mother one more time. She walked back to Thor and her twin hugged their mother. "I will bring her back here mother. I swear it." She said and kissed her mother's cheek. She approached Kara and grabbed her hand. Kara allowed it. She was totally freaked out if she was being honest. She was vaguely aware that Kal had said goodbye to his Kryptonian mother and that Alura and Astra had hugged. She just wanted to scream. Thor watched the young Kryptonian and he was saddened for her. He looked between her and the new version of her… his eyes lingering on their faces as they realized they were just a replacement for the one who was lost. Kara the distant memory and Alia what Kara should have been.

The women looked at each other and it was as if all at once they understood what they meant to each other. Kara stepped closer to her twin until they were flush against each other's sides. Their fingers interlaced. 

Kal grabbed Kara's hand and Astra's hand. Thor grabbed Astra's hand and Alia's hand as he smiled at her. "Hello Kryptonian. I am Thor."

She smiled back at him. "Hello Thor. I am Alia Zor-El." And then they were gone… and back in the kitchen in Kara's home… her sanctuary and every fucking person in the room gasped when they saw Kara's doppelganger. 

Kara looked up to meet Alex's eyes. Alex could see the pain as the tears formed. Alex approached Kara and hugged her. Kara buried her face in Alex's neck and cried. "She's alive Alex." Kara began to sob as her emotions became unstable. Her voice got higher as she lost more of her emotional control. "She lived through the fucking destruction of Krypton! She made a twin… of me… but she never looked for me!" 

The island began to shake. "Kara… calm down." Alex held her tightly. She softly kissed her neck. "Kara you have to calm down. Take a breath." Kara took in deep breaths as she tried to calm her emotions. "She is my genetic twin. Her name is Alia." Kara's face was still buried in Alex's neck and the earth stopped shaking as Kara spoke about her sister. She pulled back from Alex and looked at Alia. 

"Alia, this is Alex Danvers. She saved my life when I arrived on earth."

Alia looked between Alex and Kara. Her eyes widened when Kara mentioned that Alex had saved her life. She looked Alex in the eyes. "Hello Alex Dan-Vers. It is good to meet you. Thank you for saving my sister." Alex smiled. She reached out for Alia's hand but the Kryptonian bypassed the hand and pulled her in for a hug instead. "Thank you so much. I felt her… felt her like she was alive. I missed her and I never knew her. Like I was missing a part of me. Thank you for saving her." She whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex held Alia. After a few minutes she told her she was welcome. They let go of each other and backed away. "Hello everyone. I am Kara's genetic twin. My mother was the last to use the birthing matrix 25 years ago to create a genetic twin of Kara. I… have no explanation as to why… I just know that I am here." She let her eyes drop down to the floor as she talked. 

Astra walked over and hugged her. "I'm your Aunt Astra. I am so happy you're here." She smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Kal approached and hugged her. "I'm your cousin Kal El. I am also really glad to meet you and I'm extremely happy you're here and a part of our lives." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return the smile. 

He pulled back as Diana approached. "I am Diana and a very close friend of your sister's. It's wonderful to meet you and I look forward to spending time with you." 

"I am Mera. I am also a close friend of Kara's. I am glad you're here and am excited to get to know you as well." Mera hugged the Kryptonian. 

Lena approached. "I am Lena. I am so happy to meet you, and if you're anything like your twin then we all have our hands full." Everyone laughed. 

"I am J'onn Jones." He shifted into his Martian form. Everyone that hadn't seen him in that form before… gasped. "I am the last Green Martian and am honored to meet you Alia Zor-El."

Alia nodded. "I am so pleased to meet you J'onn Jones, so very pleased. We, the remaining Kryptonians, met a group of travelers not long ago. They happened upon our floating city, Argo. There were at least 100 of them… you are not the last Green Martian… J'onn Jones. You are one of at least 100." She smiled at him.

J'onn sat hard onto a chair as Kal caught him before he fell to the floor. His mouth open and eyes wide. Alia knelt before him. "I know the names of their ships… I am very close with a few of them still and have kept in contact whenever possible. Perhaps we can visit Argo together… or I could build a communication device here. One that would be sufficient enough for galactic communications." She smiled. "I like to build things…" She laughed.

J'onn nodded as he sat in complete silence and shock.

The woman that Kara knew as Freyja approached the pair. "I am Freyja, Daughter of Zeus and sister of Diana. I am so glad to meet you both, Kara and Alia Zor-El." Kara's eyes widened as she sucked in her breath. She looked at Mera before she looked back at Freyja and then Diana.

Diana nodded. "It's a long story… but suffice to say… Freyja is my sister." Diana smiled and Kara looked back at Mera.

Mera nodded and Kara could see it on Freyja. "I'm so happy to meet you Freyja. You are welcome here, in our home anytime you like. I look forward to getting to know you." Kara smiled and Freyja dipped her head.

"I look forward to knowing you as well. Thank you Kara Zor-El." She smiled back at Kara. 

"Excuse us for a few minutes everyone." Kara looked at her twin and grabbed her hand. She pulled her to her room and gently guided her inside. "This place is our Sanctuary. I created it with Diana and Mera. This is our room as long as you want to stay here. I have clothes that will fit you and later I will take you to my house. Both places are your home as long as you like." 

Kara showed her where everything was and Alia changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She followed Kara out to the kitchen and Kara showed her where the food is. She warned her about her appetite on earth as the others within earshot chimed in with their opinions on Kara and food intake. They all laughed. Alia held onto Kara's hand as they wandered through the sanctuary and then ended up back at the table. 

Alex and Mera just stared at the two. "It's fucking surreal." Alex said.

"It really is…" Mera nodded her head. "If Kara didn't have a scar… I wouldn't know who was who…" Alex nodded in agreement. 

Kara looked at J'onn. "Are you okay?" She asked her third father. "That was quite unexpected information." 

He chuckled. "It was indeed. Amazing information. Today is a great day." He smiled and hugged his "daughter". "I am so blessed Kara. To have you and Alex and now this incredible information given to me by your sister… an identical twin no less." 

Kara smiled and nodded. She still couldn't bring herself to get past the fact that her mother sent her away… never searched for her… but made a copy of her. Her joy for her mother would be a long time coming. "So, what have I missed? Do we know where we're going? Who's involved?" 

J'onn nodded. "We know all of that. Lena is now aware that her mother is the head of the organization and that Lex has been in and out of prison at will. This is what we haven't covered." Diana pulled up the hologram of a base in Russia showing another version of Kara. The Zor-El's stared at the image and then each other. "There is a genetic identical… of you Kara. She even has the scar. I have people in place to extract her and confine her in a facility that is capable of producing a faux red sun. We will not use Kryptonite on her if we can help it. If she is a genetic identical of yours… then there has to be more good in her than bad. I am hopeful that we can help her. She has been held in a military prison from the looks of it and they use Kryptonite on her regularly."

The images on the hologram were horrifying. Kara and Alia both sat down heavily onto chairs at the table. Neither one was able to look away as they saw their genetic identical being tortured and abused. "What is that green material?"

Kara reached over and grabbed her sisters hand. "It's from our planet. It's called Kryptonite and it is very harmful to all Kryptonians. It is potentially deadly." Alia squeezed Kara's hand. 

"Have you been hurt by it?" Kara nodded. "I'm so sorry Kara. Are you okay now?" Kara nodded again and gave her sister a soft smile. 

"When are you extracting her?" Kara looked at J'onn. 

"As soon as they have a clear window. She will be transported by operatives dressed like her normal military. They are fluent in the language and hopefully she won't be surprised by an entire new team. We have darts made of Nth metal filled with the highest potency tranquilizers we could make if she gets unruly. We also have plenty of Kryptonite if we have to use it." 

All of the Kryptonians shot him a look. He threw his hands up in defense. "She would know something was wrong if we didn't have it. They use it on her all of the time." Kara's eyes softened as she realized he was right. She nodded at him.

"Will you let us know when it is happening?" 

"Of course Astra." J'onn gave her an understanding look.

Astra got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water.  _ Three of them. How in the world's did I get so lucky?  _ She smiled.

~~~~~~~

Kara took her sister by the hand and they went to the labs. Kara introduced her to Kelex and then gave her a tour. On their little jaunt she grabbed the anti-kryptonite inhaler and the sword and gun. She made sure it was loaded with the liquid Kryptonite bullets and they made their way back to the family room and walked through to the kitchen. 

She approached Kal and called Astra over. "This is the inhaler with the antidote. I'm going to administer it to myself, and then I need someone to shoot me and someone needs to stab me." Complete silence filled the room. 

Diana walked over to her best friend. She put her forehead to Kara's and then kissed it as she pulled away. Diana nodded as Kara used the inhaler. She nodded and Diana stabbed her with the blade as Kara screamed. She then shot Kara in the upper chest. Kara flew back into the wall. Alia watched as the green lines appeared and she ran to her sister. She was sickened just by being in the vicinity of the Kryptonite. Kara looked at her and shook her head no. "Go." 

Alia shook her head back. "No!" She held Kara as green infected her body. Alia cried out in pain. Slowly the green started to disappear from Kara and she started to feel better.

"Help her." She begged Diana. 

Diana used the inhaler on Alia and after a few moments the sisters were relieved of all of the horrible effects of Kryptonite. Alia laid on Kara and pulled the sword from her sisters leg. She held it in her hand as she laid her head on Kara's shoulder. Tears streamed down her face. "I could feel that… how are you okay Kara?" She cried harder as she lay on her. "My chest and leg… and the fucking Kryptonite! It was so painful."

Kara pulled her in and held her. "You feel my pain? Always?"

"I don't know. Maybe always… but never like this. Maybe because we are so close together right now." She buried her face in Kara's neck and cried.

Astra and Kal stared at each other. "It worked! It fucking worked!" Kal let a smile form on his lips as he began to laugh. Astra joined in and pulled him into a hug. "Finally!" He yelled. He pulled away from Astra and found Lena. He walked briskly to her and picked her up in a huge hug. "I owe you so much Lena Luther! What can I do to repay you? Please… tell me?" He gently set her down imploring her with his eyes. They were full of tears as he searched her eyes and her face. 

She found herself choked up and swallowed a lump in her throat. She let herself feel her emotions and let herself shed her tears. She breathed in deeply before she spoke. "The only thing I want in return… is for you and your family to continue to be the best versions of yourselves that you can." She smiled a genuine heartfelt smile at Kal.

He cried with her as he nodded. "I love you Lena. Kara always told me that she loved you, that she loved everything that you are. I understand that… I understood what she meant before today. She allowed me to see the better parts of you that I refused to see on my own because of my relationship with Lex. I am ashamed of myself for being that petty. So thank you again, Lena. My future children will know all about their Aunt Lena and how she saved future generations of Kryptonians." He wiped the tears from his face as he nodded and hugged her again before pulling away and checking on his cousins.

"Don't ever do that again Kara." He laid on the ground next to her as her sister still lay on her, crying into her shoulder. 

Kara smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm done being experimented on. I'll get in the lab today and began a steady production of the antidote. I will make damn sure we have more than enough on hand for our family and friends on this planet and others." She looked at Kal with determination as she nodded again.

Thor approached her as she lay on the ground, Kal next to her and Alia just standing up to pull Kara to her feet. Kal rose and helped pull her up. "You are more than just a Kryptonian. What are you?" He asked Kara.

She looked at him confused. "I don't know what you mean."

"I thought I saw it… before we left for Argo. But you caused an earthquake here, when you were upset about your mother. I heard about the other earthquakes and the day the entire planet shook… we heard about that at Asgard. That was you… something that shook you to your core and broke you in half… you almost broke your planet. Only gods can do that… so again I ask… what are you?"

Kara looked confused and dumbfounded. "I have no idea. I left Krypton at 15 and spent 24 years alone in a pod in the phantom zone. I arrived on earth and lived as a human for years, hiding myself. I have only been using my powers for about 3 years now. This shit is new… I don't know why it's happening and I wouldn't have even known if Diana hadn't shown me video of me causing a quake. The massive one that shook the planet… I have no idea what caused that." 

Thor searched her face and knew she was telling the truth. He also knew her memories had been altered and decided it may have been for one hell of a good reason so he let his eyes wander to Diana. She was looking at him when he found her. He looked back at Kara. "I'll see if I can help you figure this out. You are very intriguing Kara Zor-El."

She blushed. "Thank you Thor." 

He turned to leave as something struck him. He turned back to her and tilted his head to the side. "Indulge me for a moment. Have you died?"

Her eyes locked with his. She nodded. "Yes." She answered softly. The room was quiet… too quiet for Kara's comfort.

"How, when and how many times?" 

She looked away. "I drowned in the ocean when I was 18."

Alex stared at her shocked. "What?!"

She looked at Alex. "I was surfing in the morning and a storm hit out of nowhere. I was dragged to the ocean's floor and I couldn't find the way to the surface. The water churned all of the sand up and it was dark… the water was like it was in turmoil or angry. I was pulled farther out to the ocean, away from the coast and deeper down into the depths. I finally stopped struggling and let it take me. I was… at peace."

"How long were you dead and what did you see?" Thor asked.

"I was dead for four days. My body was in the water and no one knew. Eliza was gone for a week and even the school didn't report my absences to her… probably because I was a good student. No one knew I was missing." She blushed and looked away from everyone. Just knowing the fact that she was that isolated. So isolated that no one knew she was missing let alone dead for four days… she was embarrassed. "I don't know what happened. Sometimes I get flashes… but I don't know if they're even real." 

She stood quiet for a long time. "I remember that I walked out of the ocean and back to the house. The rest of the day is a blur. The next time I died… I was dead for an hour… maybe?" She looked at Alex and she nodded. "I flew into space to save the planet and Alex recovered my body, she put it under sunlamps and I regenerated and came back." 

She kept her eyes fixed on Alex. "The third time I died… I was poisoned by Kryptonite. Lillian Luther captured me and Mon-El. She held us in cages for days and she harnessed power from my heat vision and my freeze breath. She increased the Kryptonite every other hour to watch and record the effects it had on my physical and mental being." She closed her eyes and left them closed as the tears fell.

Her body began to tremble and her fingers twitched more noticeably. "Before I died… I asked Mon-El to promise me to never tell Alex what happened to me. I made him swear that he would tell her I wasn't scared." Her chin quivered as she began to finish recalling the horrors brought upon her by one of her best friend's mother and someone so dear to her. "I had liquid Kryptonite running through me on a continuous drip. I was periodically poisoned with shards of Kryptonite as it was pushed into my body and left in it... by Jeremiah Danvers." Kara heard Alex gasp but she wouldn't open her eyes. "On the last day of my life I asked him to kill me. I… begged… him to kill me so… he did. He picked up a gun that was loaded with the Kryptonite bullets and he shot me in my head. I woke up days later at the DEO with no recollection as to how I got there."

Kara stood in place while she trembled with her eyes still closed. Her fingers twitching as she relived the events and the horror as her second father tortured her with no regard for how it affected her. She hated him… more than she hated anyone and she held that in and never shared it with anyone. Not even Mon-El knew that it was Jeremiah that tortured her. She recalled that emptiness in his eyes… but emptiness wasn't quite right. He enjoyed torturing her… she could see it in him. He  _ liked  _ it. She could feel herself losing control. She was unaware that the earth around her was also in turmoil and she had started another quake.

Kara felt herself hit the floor hard. Her face hurt and her head had been turned hard and fast as she fell to the floor. She opened her eyes still in the moment of her recall of Jeremiah and his sick torturous games. She was almost feral as she quickly recovered and was on her feet. She saw nothing of the reality that her physical body was in… to her… she was with her demon… Jeremiah and she attacked with her heat vision. She was vaguely aware that someone was screaming. She laughed maniacally as she envisioned burning Jeremiah to a crisp with her rage and hate as she unleashed it from her eyes. She was vaguely aware that she was screaming his name… screaming how much she hated him for what he had done. Screamed at him… about enjoying torturing him and causing him pain just like he enjoyed doing the same to her. She screamed obscenities at the man that had scraped flesh from her body with a Kryptonite scalpel.

She was vaguely aware that she was still screaming as she was wrapped tightly in massive arms. Kind of aware that the atmosphere around her had changed. Her eyes were open and she was still trapped in her cage and experimented on by Alex's dad. She was somewhat aware that she sounded like a lunatic as she grunted and screamed and cursed her demon begging to be killed. Screaming out her hate.

Her tremors began to subside as her anger and rage started to fizzle out. She mumbled things vaguely resembling words as she quickly ran out of energy. She passed out not knowing she had been in the arms of her cousin and had been teleported by Diana. Back to the only place Diana felt safe with Kara, Krypton before its destruction. 

Kal knew he wanted to explore and he also knew they weren't there for him. He just witnessed one of the most horrific displays of pain and rage he had ever seen. It broke his heart that it had come from Kara. She kept too much locked inside herself. 

The three teleported back as soon as Kara passed out and the two rushed her to her room and tucked her in her bed. Diana flipped on the ocean sounds and shut the door. She rushed back to the kitchen to check out the damage.

Kelex had already repaired the damage done to their home. It was everyone else Diana was worried about. "Are you all okay?" She asked as she surveyed their faces. 

"Thanks to Mera and you and Kal, yes. You probably saved my life when you jumped in front of me Mera." Alex was shaking still as Astra was looking at her shoulder where Kara had almost hit her with her heat vision. 

Astra hugged Alex and kissed her temple. "You will be fine Brave One." She whispered in her ear.

"I will never be fine. I had no idea what my… what he did to her. Did anyone here know any of that?" 

"I did." Mera answered. Everyone looked at her. "Kara talks in her sleep. Over the years… I have been able to piece together many horrors visited on our beloved Kara at the hands of those she had loved. It is a wonder to me… how she still has the capacity to love. I also share a bond of emotion with Kara… as well as Diana. I have this bond with many beings. But believe me… I feel what others have done to her. It is horrible." Mera turned and walked to her room. 

Alex watched her walk away.  _ Where have I been?  _ She excused herself and went to Kara's room. She turned on the sunlamps and crawled into bed behind Kara. She fell asleep soon and had nightmares, Kara being tortured at the hand of her own father.

Thor and Diana went to her room. "What the hell is she Diana? How is any of this possible?"

Diana sighed as she sat on her bed. "I don't know Thor. She is able to interact with herself in the past, even when it is just our energy flowing through time, when we are supposed to only be able to observe. She is able to share her feelings in that state as well. She has created multiple timelines. They have been wiped from her memories for her and our protection." 

Diana rubbed her face with her hands. "When she shook the earth… she was experiencing two distinct timelines in which she was splitting herself in two. Her love for Mera, her bondmate in one and her absolute love for Alex in the other. Mera made the decision for Kara and broke their bond, leaving her bracelet behind for Kara and… Kara broke. And nearly broke the planet. I transported she and I into the past to Krypton before her planet died. I knew she would be powerless there and I nearly lost her. We were there over a week and she was very close to insane when her Aunt appeared from deep in the desert. Kara spoke to her and created another timeline. The one we are in right now." She looked at Thor. "She can never know this Thor. I'm afraid she will not recover from it if she does."

Thor sat quietly for awhile as he pondered all of the information. "I'm pretty sure she has been granted the power of a god Diana. Someone who revived her in the ocean, someone who saved her… imbued her with a gift. I think we need to go in time and see who it is." Diana nodded. 

They grabbed hands and their souls travelled in time, back to Kara's childhood home and her senior year. They stood at the ocean's edge and moved quickly through time until the morning Kara had told them about. They saw the storm move in and Kara get sucked under the water. They followed her to her death. Her lifeless body on the ocean's floor as it moved with the current. They watched as someone approached very quickly through the water. 

Thor and Diana both gasped as they recognized the being. They followed them to a cave deep under the water and through an opening which led to a beach and a home. They watched as the being revived Kara… sharing a part of their energy with her. They watched as the days passed by and the two became friends. 

They surmised that Kara had spent months with this god. Months being taught how to use her new powers and how to control time. They followed the two as Kara manipulated time and walked out of the ocean four days after she went in. They followed her home and witnessed an attack by military operatives that were more than likely a part of Cadmus. Kara killed them quick but not before they had wounded her badly with Kryptonite. In her weakened state they had injected her with something, more than likely what they used on Alex to wipe her mind years later. Kara disposed of the bodies burning them in the woods and burying them. 

Diana and Thor snapped back into their bodies and stared at each other. "How? How is this possible?" 

"We have to tell Mera. We need to take Kara there right now before she wakes." Diana shook her head. "Tell Freyja and grab Kara. I'm telling Mera."

Diana stood and walked to Mera's room. She entered and sat on the bed next to her friend. "What is it Diana?"

Diana looked at her for a moment. "Thor and I traveled back to Kara's first death. She was revived by a god and given great power. This god trained Kara for months, how to fight, how to use her new powers, how to manipulate and travel through time. But when Kara arrived back to her home… Cadmus was there and they hurt her bad with Kryptonite and then they wiped her memories before she could kill them all." 

Mera sat silent for quite awhile. She looked at Diana. "Athena is alive. Isn't she?" Diana nodded. "Take me to her." 

The pair stood and met Thor in the kitchen. He had Kara in his arms. "All of you who wish to make this journey with us are welcome but we need to go now." They all gathered in a group and were gone and moving through space and time at a disorienting speed. They arrived in the cave under the ocean and outside the home of Athena. 

Athena walked from her home and looked over the beings who had invaded her home. She sensed the gods among the group and her friend Kara… the one she saved. She stepped forward and stopped. "Mera?" She could swear she felt her.

Mera walked from the back of the group. She pushed through them and was now mere feet from her. "Athena…"

Athena collapsed to her knees. Mera joined her as she reached out to her face. "How? You died. Ares… he drove his sword through you and… ripped you apart."

Mera let out a sob. "He did. You stabbed him through the heart and took me to Themyscira. You left me there and they saved me. I was there for a very long time and when I was retrieved by my people… they told me you were dead. They said Ares had killed you. I never saw your body…" Mera touched Athena's hand and they both moved closer to each other. 

"I have stayed hidden here. I… couldn't deal with your death. I didn't know you were alive. I was so broken. I have fought with myself for so long, wanting to reset time but I knew he would always find us there and kill you. So I gave up until I found a young alien floating on the bottom of the ocean. Kara… she has been causing some earthquakes lately. What is wrong with her?"

Mera moved closer to Athena. She took both of her hands in her own and looked at them. She pulled them to her lips and kissed them gently. "The day she left you she was attacked and they hurt her badly. They erased her most recent memories so she didn't remember you or any of this. We believe her powers stayed dormant until she became emotionally unstable. Now they are manifesting through her most base emotions and she has no control. Can you help her Athena?"

Athena leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Mera's. "Yes, I can help her." Athena rose and helped Mera to her feet. She looked at Thor. "Hello Thor." She smiled. "It has been too long. It is good to see you, my friend."

He smiled. "I have missed you too. Today is a great day Athena! A great day. What should I do with our young Kryptonian friend?" 

She smiled. "Bring her in my home. You are all welcome." On the outside, her home looked like it couldn't be more than a one room shack. As they entered the door it was completely disorienting to those beings not used to dimensional pockets. Athena's home was quite large. 

Thor walked to a seating area and laid the sleeping Kryptonian on the soft couch. He brushed the hair from her forehead as he was quickly becoming quite fond of her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear. "We will help you, we have you, my young Kryptonian sister." He smiled and moved away from her.

Athena pulled a chair over and sat next to Kara. She gently woke her sleeping friend. Kara's eyes slowly opened as she observed all of the faces looking at her. Her eyes finally settled on Athena's face. Kara's eyebrows scrunched together as her eyes moved all over this stranger's face. But she wasn't a stranger. 

Kara sat up quickly, her eyes never leaving this new woman's face. Kara slowly lifted her hand and touched the womans face. "Hi again. I know you." She stated. "I can't place how I know you but… I feel so safe with you… like I always have with Diana and Mera. Do you know them?" Kara's fingers lightly brushed the womans face. 

At the mention of Diana, Athena's eyes went wide. She didn't want to look away from Kara. "Diana, come here please so my friend can meet you." Diana walked over and Kara looked up at her and smiled. "Diana… this is my good friend…" Kara's eyes went wide and her face paled. Her mouth made an O! "...Athena…" Kara threw her arms around her and hugged her as tight as she could. "How did I forget you? You saved my life! I don't understand!"

Athena hugged Kara as tight as she could. "Just breathe my friend and relax and allow me to restore the memories that were taken from you all those years ago when you were younger than you are now." Kara allowed herself to calm and then opened herself up to Athena as she went back to the time she found her. The training, the fighting, the powers… the friendship. Kara and Athena stayed there for nearly an hour until they both came to and stared at each other.

Kara kissed Athena's cheek. "Thank you so much my friend. For everything. All of it."

Athena chuckled. "As much as you believe that I saved you… you actually saved me first young Kryptonian. You were the first contact I'd had with another being in so very long. You brought me back to Mera, and my sister, Diana. Thank you so much."

Kara's eyes found a newcomer in the group and she motioned for her to come over. Athena looked up and she knew who this person was instantly. "Freyja." She breathed out.

She knelt next to her. "Hello sister. I remember you." She smiled at Athena. "You saved me and Diana. We are here because of you."

Athena cried. "I should have been stronger. I gave up all hope that my bondmate might live. I thought she was dead and I tracked that bastard through time and dimensions. I tracked him to other worlds. I finally felt his death… not too long ago and I settled here. Not after what I saw him do to her. I'm so sorry I left you alone."

"You didn't leave me alone. I always knew you were my sister, I just didn't know about Diana until recently. We just met actually." She smiled at her. "I have always loved you Athena, always." She kissed her cheek and stood.

Kara rose from the couch and found Alex in the crowd. She pulled her in and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Alex. I never meant for you to find out about… him… that way. I never wanted you to know." She buried her head in Alex's shoulder. "Can you ever forgive me?" 

Alex pulled away and looked Kara in the eyes. "Forgive you for what Kara? There is nothing you have ever done that you need to ask me to forgive. Nothing. I always love you. Can you forgive me? I should have paid attention, I should have been there for you. I'm so sorry you felt like you were alone." Alex buried her head in Kara's neck. "I am so sorry." She kissed Kara's neck. 

Kara hugged her closer than she ever had. She breathed in Alex's scent and for the first time in years she felt whole and lighter than she had. She kissed Alex on the neck and trailed kisses up to her jaw and cheek and then her lips. Their kiss was slow and deep… years building to this moment and this kiss and every desire leading to right now! They pulled away from each other, flushed and hungry but also knowing that everything was now going to be better for them. They kissed again and stopped as a whimper escaped from Alex. They put their foreheads together and Kara looked into 'her Alex's' eyes. "You are MINE Alex Danvers!" Kara stated with certainty. "Only MINE!"

Alex swallowed loudly. "I am YOURS Kara Zor-El. Only YOURS." They kissed again and everyone and everything disappeared until it was only them and they were at the Fortress of Hope and Kara dragged Alex to her room. 

Kara looked at her and Alex ran her fingers through Kara's hair. She nuzzled her neck with her nose and Kara adjusted for Alex to get a better angle. "You are so beautiful Alex." One hand on her hip the other running up Alex's back to her neck. She directed Alex to her lips and they kissed so softly and tender. She placed a soft kiss on the damage she'd inflicted on Alex just hours ago. Her tongue trailed up to Alex's neck and chin and finally along her bottom lip and Alex deepened their kiss as her body sought out Kara's and they both whined. "Alex." She whimpered into her mouth and Alex was on fire oblivious to everything except Kara. Her tongue softly asking permission for entry and Kara opened for her and they both moaned.

"Fuck Kara." Alex breathed into her mouth. "I want you so bad." She whispered and Kara laid them on her bed. Alex's hands were on Kara wanting to touch her just to make sure it was real. They laid there with their arms around each other now. Kara had one hand on her waist and the other on the back of Alex's head. Pulling her closer, needing her closer. Her hand pulled on Alex's shirt desperate to remove it, needing her skin. 

Alex ripped her shirt off while Kara watched in disbelief all the while heat rising and Alex watched as Kara pulled off her shirt, her body flush with desire as she pushed down her pants and kicked them away while she reached for Alex's waistband pulling her roughly up off the bed. They both work at her belt and pants unzipping and pushing them down taking her underwear with them and Kara grabbed at her waist and pulled her to her. Alex pushed away taking ahold of Kara's underwear and yanked them off. Kara let out a yell and a moan as their bodies were flush and naked for the first time. Alex rolled them over.

Alex's lips are on Kara's skin, on her stomach and pelvis nipping at her, loving her, kissing her. She looked at Alex with a hunger and Alex nearly came. She crawled above Kara on the bed like a cat and Kara nearly came undone by the look on her face. She reached for her begging her to get to her, get on her and Alex does and the contact is too much their naked bodies pressed together and they both find release as Kara throws back her head not expecting this so fast and she almost can't stop from screaming out Alex's name as her face is flushed with a red neither had ever even imagined and Alex had to drown her orgasm in a bite on Kara's shoulder. Kara whips her head toward Alex in time for their lips to crash together and as soon as release comes they are building toward another as Alex's hand finds her lovers clit and Kara whines in her mouth and it's so desperate like years of desire have built to this moment and Kara's fingers are in Alex's wetness and she moans so deep they feel it before their ears can even hear it. 

She swipes over her clit and Alex shivers without constraint and their fingers are inside each other now and their bodies are working without thought rocking together in perfection in and out and their moans are a symphony as they push together and rock back. Their mouths still hungry for each other and their moans are only lost as they call the others name and Kara can't stop as she comes her name still in the air as Alex calls it out just as her walls grab onto the fingers inside her clenching around them as their mouths are still together like there's nowhere else to be and they whine out their orgasms as their bodies tremble with release and their tears stream down their cheeks.

Kara can barely catch her breath. Her lips still on Alex's mouth. She kisses her and it's a frenzy again. Her tongue in Alex's mouth, her fingers inside her lover and she pumps into Alex, she speeds up careful not to hurt her lover and Alex can't think let alone react and she is still as Kara fucks her like no one ever had and her soft cries and whimpers are the only sound she can make except for the wetness and the sound Kara's fingers make while covered in it. Alex is like stone above Kara while her lover pushes into her moving her fingers so fast until all Alex can do is cry out. Her cries become a scream as the pressure of her impending orgasm grows and she can feel everything that Kara is doing inside her walls as they burn for Kara. And finally Alex can't help it and she moves her hips and it's too much and she is moving uncontrollably as she bucks into Kara's fingers and it isn't pretty but it's the best fuck she's ever had and she is going to ride it out as long as she can. Kara's hand is soaked and her forearm burns and she watches Alex above her as she's lost all control and Alex cries out and bucks and fucks Kara like she's never fucked anyone before and she's so close and she's unaware at how fast her hips are moving and how hard she is grinding into Kara as her hands grab Kara's ass and she buries her face in Kara's neck and screams as she grinds their pelvises together and her orgasm rips through her and lasts for what seems like at least a fucking lifetime. 

Alex can't move. She is spent as she lies on Kara and tries to calm her breathing and her heart rate. They are covered in sweat and it smells like sex and they fall asleep completely naked, Kara still inside Alex, as she is sprawled out on top of her lover. Neither one noticed the open bedroom door as sweet oblivion set in.

~~~~~~~

The group arrived back at the Fortress of Hope hours after the pair had disappeared. Diana sauntered down the hall toward her bedroom to find her Kryptonians (for lack of a better description) passed out and naked on the bed in Kara's room. She turned on the sunlamps and the ocean sounds and shut their door. She smiled as she turned back to the kitchen. 

Astra and Kal were trying to figure out a large meal for everyone. Diana picked up her phone and called Kara's favorite pizza place and the Mexican food restaurant and placed orders at each place for enormous meals. She looked at Alia and asked if she felt like making a food run with her. J'onn and Lena also volunteered. The four grabbed the sturdy grocery bags that were created for flight and decided to head in. Lena of course insisted on buying but Diana grabbed the card just in case. 

Diana flew with Lena. Alia was with J'onn and he did pretty much all of the flying. They walked into Kara's house and grabbed her car keys and decided to drive to the destinations as they were close to her home. They hit the Mexican food Restaurant first. They didn't have to wait too long and their meal was ready. They grabbed the pizza next. The entire trip including getting back to Kara's only took forty minutes. They had packed the food in the durable bags already and locked Kara's keys in her home before taking off. Diana and Lena had three bags between them. J'onn grabbed Alia and she held a couple bags and they were off, back to the Fortress of Hope with food for aliens and gods.

The group ate without the sleeping duo and after about forty minutes they decided to try for a little rest. Diana gave Thor her room and she took Alex's room with Alia and Lena. Freyja hung out with J'onn for awhile before heading to a guest room and Mera and Athena went to her room to talk. 

Kal decided to go home and tell Lois he loved her and that the process worked, there was now an antidote. He also needed to tell her about Argo and his Kryptonian mother. It had been one hell of a long day.

~~~~~~~~

Alia woke next to Diana and was confused at first. The events of the day began to fill her mind. She snuggled into Diana and revelled in the warmth emanating from the god and Lena behind her. She smiled, realizing she was not going to fall back to sleep. She got up as gently as she could and left the room only to walk into her twin as Kara left her room. They smiled at each other as Kara motioned for her sister to use the bathroom first and she did. Kara did her thing next and the pair walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

Alia smiled. "We got pizza and Mexican food. Leftovers are in the 'fridge'..? Is that the right word?" 

"It is the right word. Are you hungry?" 

Alia nodded and laughed. "I was shocked at how hungry I was… embarrassed really. So I didn't eat very much. I am starving but I shouldn't be."

Kara smiled. "I told you. It's okay to eat a lot. I make a very good living and can care for you as long as you want to live with me." She took out a pizza and heated it with her vision. 

Alia yelped and laughed. "Well that's very convenient!" They each grabbed a slice and ate it over the box. "I'm so glad I met you."

Kara looked at her. "Did you always know I was your twin?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know. I overheard our mother speaking about you around six months ago. I had no idea I had a sister, let alone a twin. I was angry… very angry. I didn't understand how she could have made me. I… felt like… a replacement. A copy." Her face was red.

Kara lowered her gaze. "I'm so sorry Alia. You deserved better than that."

Alia put her hand on Kara's. "Kara… I don't mind that I am your twin. I find you to be... amazing." She blushed. "I was angry because I could feel you… I told our mother for years that I was missing a part of me. I never understood it. She should have told me you were out here. I would have found you Kara."

"Do you have anyone special? A mate or love interest?" Kara asked. 

Alia shook her head. "The government of Argo decided they were forcing pairings to build the population. I told them to basically 'go fuck themselves'... is that the right phrasing?"

Kara choked on her pizza. "Seriously?! It's the right phrasing if you were telling them NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Alia nodded. "Seriously on all accounts. I don't have an attraction to males and while that may have been fine on Krypton, they were not allowing same sex pairings on Argo and I couldn't abide by that. If you hadn't shown up… I was to be put up for pairing the following week. You fucking saved my life."

"What about the birthing chambers?" Kara was stunned.

Alia nodded. "Only one made it through the destruction of Krypton. I was the last one to be born from the chamber. I don't know why it doesn't work now."

"Well." Kara smiled. "I can help with that my twin!" The two continued to eat. "You build things?"

Alia nodded. "I make things. I made all of the communication arrays on Argo. I fixed the engines in all of the ships that made it through the destruction of Krypton. We didn't have a fuel that was compatible with the old engines so I created anti-gravitation engines and modified all of the ships. I built a ship with my own hands as well. Maybe we could retrieve it some time. There were also injuries during the destruction. When I was ten, I was able to make devices to help those who had lost the use of limbs. There were those who had lost limbs. I worked with many others to create a regrowth chamber. It was popular for quite awhile… not so much anymore." She laughed.

Kara just stared at her sister. "At ten?!" Alia nodded. "You have got to be shitting me?!" Alia shook her head looking concerned. Kara laughed. "It's just a figure of speech. Like you are joking with me." 

Alia thought about it and then smiled and laughed. "I am not shitting you Kara! I helped make it when I was ten!" Kara looked at her in awe. "I flew with J'onn earlier. It was so amazing Kara. I saw birds too."

Kara smiled. "You will be able to fly soon. And all of the other things I do. You don't have to fight if you don't want to but I am going to train you to. You have my face and I will not allow you to be harmed because of my choice to protect earth and those I love."

Alia nodded. "I am proficient in multiple weapons from multiple worlds. I am a master in 42 different fighting techniques. I trained with Green Martians, Asgard's, and many other beings from different worlds, including Daxamites. I was offered a spot on a ship of the League of Superheroes." Alia laughed. "I declined." Kara stared at her twin wide eyed with her mouth open. "No! I'm not shitting you either!" Alia smiled. 

"You're a fucking badass Alia." Kara's face turned a deep red. "You're fucking awesome." She smiled at her twin. "Have you ever studied in architectural engineering?"

Alia cocked her to the side. "No. I have made some pretty cool weapons… does that count?"

Kara nodded and smiled. "Do you paint or draw?"

Alia nodded. "I do paint and draw. I also write… music and stuff. I like to sing and I play instruments. Do you?"

Kara nodded. "I paint and sing. I play an instrument called a violin as well."

"I like the music here. The alternative music… and rock and roll. What about you? Oh and Taylor Swift... I like them."

Kara laughed. "I like Taylor too. I like some of the older stuff too. You and I should time jump and hit some of the old concerts. U2, Alanis when she played for 5 dollars a ticket on Mill Avenue in Arizona. That was a great concert, Diana and I hit that!"

Alia grabbed her hand. "Okay! Whenever you want! I would love that Kara!" Alia grabbed another slice of pizza. "I'm going to watch something called Game of Thrones. Would you like to watch it with me?"

Kara ran to the family room and grabbed the remote. She pulled up the first episode and the twins sat on the couch with the pizza and cokes and started a marathon. 

Several hours later the pair had gone through nearly all the leftovers and had already started drinking the alien alcohol. They were good and plastered by the time the final season started and Alia was already calling her sister Arya and Kara was calling her sister Dani.

The pair had no idea that everyone in the house had been studying the duo for hours. The twins eating and drinking, watching Game of Thrones, they were totally immersed in their own little world… vaguely aware of others who spoke to them or fed them or got their drinks for them. HOURS OF IT!!!!

At the end… the two were slurring their disappointment in the final six episodes. They were stretched out on the very large couch with their heads on the others shoulder. They fell asleep like that, alcohol in their hands. The world went on around them as the others left them to their drunken sleep.

~~~~~~~

Alia stirred and opened her eyes. She was somewhat aware that her neck had a kink in it. She turned her head and found that she was asleep on her twins shoulder and that Kara had her head on her shoulder too. She laughed a small giggle as she remembered getting drunk with Kara and spending hours with her watching a phenomenal story. Her entire being filled with warmth at the intimacy and how close they became in such a short time. She found a pillow and gently lifted Kara's head to place the pillow under it. She kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "I love you Arya."

Kara stirred as a smile touched her lips. Without opening her eyes she turned toward her sister and snuggled into the couch. She wrapped an arm around Alia and gently pulled her onto the couch and gently urged her to lay down in front of her. Alia realized what she wanted and she laid down with her back to Kara and snuggled into her. 

Kara wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her flush against her. "I love you too Dani." She kissed her sisters head and pressed her face into her shoulder and fell back to sleep.

Diana smiled as she was the only witness to the pair on the couch.  _ Fucking adorable…  _

~~~~~

J'onn notified Astra, as he said he would, that his team was in the process of intercepting and hopefully freeing the clone from the Russians and Lex Luther. He would keep her updated and try to make it the Fortress soon. He was being detained at the DEO for the time being with some issues having to do with aliens. Astra thanked him and let all those who were interested, know what was happening. 

The twins were still passed out on the couch. Diana marvelled at them as she listened to them breathe in unison. She noticed that when one would mutter something the other would inevitably answer in some bizarre gibberish. Diana had long ago moved to the couch so she could monitor them from a better vantage point. They seemed to move at the same time, always working together to make themselves more comfortable. When Kara started to turn toward the couch, her back to Alia, her twin moved with her very nearly in unison. Diana was absolutely riveted by them. She only left her spot to get sustenance or use the bathroom. 

Thor finally woke from his slumber and he joined her on the couch. They never spoke as they sat and watched the pair… both marvelling at the Kryptonians. 

Hours later he finally spoke. "I think I love them more than I should. I find myself wanting to call them family, sisters. I shouldn't feel this way. I just met them and know nothing about them yet… I want to fight with them… for them. Protect them. It is puzzling."

Diana nodded. "It is intriguing. I felt the same way when I met Kara. She was a senior, shortly after she had drowned. I have loved her like I have never loved anyone. It has been that way since I met her. And now I find myself feeling the same about Alia. I can't explain or even begin to understand why." 

Diana watched the two breathing together. Kara pushed into her sister as Alia scooted closer to Kara and wrapped her arm tighter around her waist. They murmured some secret language to each other and giggled. Then they both snored softly as their breathing settled again.

Diana and Thor sat for another two hours watching the Zor-El's sleep. They only ended their vigil because the twins finally woke up. They watched as both girls lifted their right arms straight into the air and stretched the exact same way. They moved there hips at the same time and then slowly pulled their right arms back and stretched out their backs. They both yawned and brought their right arms back down to rub their eyes. Thor and Diana were on the edge of the couch, waiting to see what would happen next.

The pair rolled on their backs, Kara on her sister for the most part and they both giggled the exact same way. They reached for the others hand and held it. "Hi." They both said and giggled again. "That was the best sleep ever." They both said and laughed out loud. Kara let go of her hand and rolled on her stomach and laid on her sister. "I love you." They both said and now they laughed hard. Their faces red. They looked at each other, smiles on their faces. Alia reached her hand to Kara's face and caressed it with her thumb. "I am never leaving you Kara. Not ever." 

Kara's face reddened and her eyes filled with tears. One escaped and landed on Alia's cheek. "I hope you don't. I don't think I could bear not having you… now that I do."

Alia gently pulled Kara's head onto her chest and held her in a protective way. "I will not allow anyone to harm you… Rao help any who try."

Kara snuggled into her even more. "I will always protect you. I will kill any who harm you Alia. Anyone." Alia could feel Kara's tears on her chest as she let her own leave her eyes. She kissed her sister gently on her head and continued to hold her as the pair lulled each other back to sleep. 

Diana and Thor scooted back against the couch and resumed their vigil over the pair. It was another couple of hours before the two stirred again. They woke at the same time again. Alia still holding Kara protectively and Kara's arm wrapped around her chest, pulling her sister to her. "Love you." They both said. They snuggled into each other again. "I'm hungry." They said and laughed. This time they sat up and hugged and then let go of each other and stretched with their eyes closed as they yawned pretty much identically. They were in mid stretch when they opened their eyes and found Diana and Thor staring at them in awe. 

"Hi…?" They both said and then laughed. They looked at each other and back at their audience. "What are you doing?" Again at the same time and they laughed harder. 

Their audience smiled at them, nothing but pure love on their faces. Diana spoke first. "I have been watching you two sleep for hours now."

They looked at each other questioningly then back at Diana. "Why?" They asked and cracked up again. 

Diana threw her hand out toward them as if to say…  _ HELLO _ … "Because of things like that. I asked Kelex to record you. You both need to watch it. It's quite amazing."

They looked at each other. "Amazing and apparently entertaining." Kara said and Alia nodded in agreement. The two finished their stretching and stood up and automatically grabbed hands.

They looked at Thor and Alia spoke. "We would love it if you were our brother. We feel the same about you too." They smiled at him and walked to the kitchen to get food. 

Diana and Thor just looked at each other and shook their heads and chuckled. "Unbelievable." They both said and laughed. "I think it's official my friend… you now have two sisters." 

Thor smiled. "I think I will like this Diana. I have a larger family than I did yesterday. I believe yours has grown as well. I will be spending more time on earth… with them… and you. It is going to be… good." He smiled as he stood. "I wonder what they will think of Loki."

Diana laughed. "They will love the young trickster as much as I do. Where is he? I miss him so much." 

Thor smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. "He is… going through a rough time. When Odin… died… Loki had a really tough go of it. He realized he was not Asgardian and it… disturbed him. I tried to tell him it didn't matter to me where he came from because the moment I met him… he was my brother and best friend and I loved him more than my own life." Thor's tears fell down his cheeks. The twins had walked over to him and were standing behind him as he told Diana his story.

Diana nodded as she stood. "He knows he is a Frost Giant then? This upset him?" 

Thor nodded as he let out a sob. "I can't find him. He left so angry. I miss him." 

The twins approached the god and each grabbed one of his large hands. They leaned against him. "I'm so sorry Thor." Kara said.

~~~~~~

After Kara showered she found Alex in the kitchen scrounging for food. "Hi. I missed you." She pushed out her bottom lip.

Kara chuckled and kissed her pouting lips. "I know. I missed you too." She smiled and kissed her again. "Did you sleep good after…" Kara blushed.

Alex kissed Kara. "Yes. I missed you when I woke up… until I found you and Dani drunk and watching Game of Thrones. You two were hilarious by the way." Alex smiled.

Kara looked completely confused. "You were there?"

Alex cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "We were all there. Mera, Athena, Freyja, Astra and Lena. Diana was already on the couch watching you and Thor joined us later. You didn't know?"

Kara just shook her head. "I didn't know I was that drunk."

Alex smiled. "You two were in your own world. It was really… intriguing just watching you two. It was obvious that you were totally in awe of each other and falling in love for lack of a better description. It was beautiful Kara." She hugged her and kissed her temple. 

Kara smiled as she blushed. "She has mastered 42 different fighting disciplines. She is proficient in multiple weapons from many different worlds." Kara's eyes widened. "Oooh!!! She could train us on all the weapons in our weapons facility!!!! She's a total badass!!! Like you Alex!!!"

Alex smiled. "You're kind of a badass yourself Kara. You know that right?"

Kara looked bashful as she looked into Alex's eyes. "You think I'm a badass? Really?"

"Ohhh yeah Kara. You are definitely one tough woman. You're absolutely amazing."

Kara blushed as she hugged Alex. "I love you." 

Lena walked into the kitchen as the two separated. "It's so good to see you two have worked out the… attraction." Lena laughed. "Do you know where your very intriguing twin has been for the last few hours?" Kara shakes her head. 

"She has been in the labs. She's working on a communications array for J'onn, so he can speak with some of his fellow Green Martian's. She is really… amazing." Lena blushed. 

Kara slowly turned her head to the side and eyed her friend curiously. "She is. More than any of us know." 

Kara headed to the labs and quickly found Alia. "Whatcha creating?" 

"A communications array." Alia smiled. "Do you think we could get to Argo and bring the technology for the birthing matrix? It will save our brothers and sisters from the forced unions. It could really help with morale."

Kara nodded. "Absolutely. Let me find Diana. I want someone else with us that can help me if I start to make a mistake. I have something else to offer Argo. We have 44 Kryptonian genetics stored in our gene bank. All willingly donated by survivors from Fort Rozz not to mention over 300,000 different DNA strands donated generations ago by those who created the crystal which housed this particular Sanctuary matrix." Kara laughed. "Now our genetics will be used again Alia. I know it's silly but I always daydreamed that Alex and I would have children of our own. A mixture of both of us.

Alia reached out to her. She held her hand softly. "You can still do that Kara. I can remove our genetics from the gene pool. I believe our… DNA has been used enough… don't you Arya?"

~~~~~~~~~

The trip to Argo was uneventful in the sense that they made it there with no problems. Kara's first 'galactic rush' was perfect. She was totally hyped. The trio were able to get the new birthing matrix set up without any problems and the Science Guild was ecstatic. 

They were amazed at the number of genetic signatures in the data banks. Not only the 44 donated by the survivors of Fort Rozz but Kara's birthing matrix had over 300,000 genetic signatures that had been donated at the time of its creation. Those who had prepared this particular matrix had foreseen the possibility of repopulating a planet and many had decided to be a part of that anyway that they could. 

Things on Argo were looking up. The government announced there were never going to be forced pairings again and those already paired would be separated without judgement or reprisal. This left a lot of very happy Kryptonians wanting to be single or mated with someone they actually loved. It was definitely a really good thing. 

Kara and Alia set out to find their mother to tell her goodbye while Diana entertained the Science Guild with stories of her battles on earth. It didn't take the twins long to find their mother and they told her they would see her soon. Kara was still very angry and hurt. 

"It's so good to see you, both of you." She hugged each daughter and kissed them both on their cheek.

Alia took her sister to the communication array and contacted her friends from Mars. They were ecstatic to hear that J'onn Jones was alive on earth and eager to meet with him. They were also so happy for her and Kara. They would be visiting earth as soon as they could.

The last place the trio stopped was Alia's ship. Diana said she could definitely take the ship through the portal back to earth with her and she would meet them on the island. She said she'd park outside the Sanctuary without any problems. They took off separately and made it back with no problems. Today was going fantastically! 

~~~~~~~~~

J'onn was there when the trio arrived. He had an update about the Russian version of Kara for the group. "As I was saying, she seems to understand that we mean her no harm. I think she believes she is being tested by the Russians though. They have probably done this to her at different times during her captivity."

"Then take me to her." Kara said without a second thought. "She either knows all about me, or nothing about me. That's the only way I see this working. She is being prepared to take over my life… so I believe she knows one hell of a lot about my life. If that's the case, this is our best chance to really get through to her."

J'onn nodded in agreement. "We have moved her to the Desert Facility. Anytime you are ready, she will be there." 

"Do you have any updates about Cadmus?" She asked.

Diana spoke up. "I have an associate that has located a major point of operations for them. It appears that they have an enormous spaceship. It is in an isolated part of the desert of New Mexico. A great place to hide. It looks like they are amping up activity, getting ready for something to happen so we may have to move very quickly on this."

"I am ready if you need me." Thor said.

Diana looked at Alex and then to Kara. "There is something else I need to tell you both. Jeremiah is there and so is Hank Henshaw."

Kara paled and closed her eyes as she started to tremble. She felt warm arms around her and she knew it was Alia without looking, she buried her head in her neck and tried to control her breathing. "You're safe in my arms right now… those things you see and feel have already come and gone. Feel my warmth, feel how solid I am. Breathe in my scent Kara. Ground yourself with something from right here right now so you know you are safe in this moment." She pulled her in a little tighter.

Kara breathed in deep, pushing her very real memories out of her mind. She took in her sister's warmth and scent and it felt like home. She thought of the few other things in her life that made her feel like she was home. Diana, Mera, Cat and most of all Alex. She breathed in Alia again and her trembling began to subside. She nuzzled even closer into Alia. "Thank you." She whispered. "I love you so much." 

The twins mirrored each other. "I love you Kara. Always. I am here." She held her until Kara was ready to let go. They pulled away from each other and Alia looked around the group and then back at Kara. "I need to go in your stead Kara. Let me do this for you, please?"

Kara's eyes snapped to Alia's. "No…" she started to answer but was cut off. 

Alex interrupted. "Yes Kara. You don't need to be there."

Kara turned immediately angered. "Why?! Are you worried that I will kill him?"

Alex was crying, she had been since the mention of her father. Her face was pained as she tilted her head a little. She reached for Kara's face with one hand softly caressing her cheek and took Kara's hand with her other. "No my love… I am worried that you won't." Alex sobbed out.

Kara pulled Alex into her. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. I'm so fucking sorry Alex." They held each other for a little while before pulling away. 

Alex looked up at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about Kara. You haven't done anything wrong." She kissed her tenderly. "Will you let us go in your place, please?"

Kara's eyes were filled with tears as she nodded. "Alia you need to train your powers and we need to check our supply of the inhalers."

"We have plenty Kara. Alex and I have been in the lab with Kalex. We are working on a way to administer it as an automatic response to Kryptonite exposure but we aren't there yet. We are trying to figure out a way to inject it or maybe a fast acting dissolving tablet. We will figure it out I assure you, just not before we hit New Mexico more than likely. I need to train as well. I need to take my mother out." Lena's determined look was all that Kara needed to see to know there would be arguing her decision. 

"Okay. What powers have manifested if any?"

"My strength. Hearing." Alia looked at her. "I haven't broken anything yet… but I am staying away from the humans as much as possible."

Kara nodded. "I remember, believe me. I wouldn't touch anyone for over a month, until Alex…" She looked at her love. "Do you remember?"

Alex met her eyes. "We were on the roof together. We'd just began speaking to each other the week before and you had already ripped a door off its hinges, ripped the refrigerator door off, you had broken the bathroom sink and cracked the toilet, and you had broken two beds. Does that about cover it?" She smiled at Kara as her face reddened. 

Alex recalled the story, how she reached out to Kara and how she had literally flown away from her. She started to cry immediately and begged Alex to get as far away from her as she could. 

"Kara, please come here. Please, I know you won't hurt me. Not ever." Alex spoke so softly to Kara that she eventually returned to her position next to Alex and sat like a stone. "I'm going to put my hand on yours okay?"

Kara flinched and began to argue but Alex soothed her. "I'm putting my hand on yours Kara." She set her hand on Kara's and the Kryptonian whined. "It's okay. Can you feel the weight of it? The cold from my touch?" Alex's hands were always cold. 

Kara breathed out her reply. "Yes." Alex ran her fingers on Kara's fingers, on the back of her hand, on her wrist. Kara's breathing was labored as the delicate human touched her more intimately than she had ever been touched in over fifteen years of interactions. 

Alex breathed hard as she whispered out to Kara. "You are so warm Kara, I can feel the sun radiating from you. Now turn your hand over on your leg."

Kara didn't move but she whimpered. Alex raised her hand off her Kara's and instantly felt the loss. "It's okay. Turn your hand over Kara. You will never hurt me."

Kara stared at their hands and turned it over. She watched Alex lower her hand onto hers. They fit together. She couldn't rip her eyes from it. Alex softly caressed Kara's hand with hers, allowing her fingers access to every part of her hand. Each finger, her thumb and her palm. Neither girl willing to stop watching. 

Alex's fingers felt so amazing to Kara. She felt the heat throughout her entire body, starting at her fingertips and flowing to every part of her. After nearly an hour she spread her fingers apart and allowed Alex access to the most tender parts of her hand. Alex didn't hesitate as she interlaced their fingers softly and tenderly. Each girl breathing heavy, cheeks flushed and eyes wide open watching their hands. 

It was almost another hour before Kara actually interlaced their fingers and they held each other's hands in earnest and when it happened they each swallowed hard and closed their eyes. They could hear each other breathing, feel the heat cascading from the other. They didn't know what this was but they knew they wanted this, forever and always. They sat like that for a very long time, neither one speaking. Kara heard Eliza approaching up the stairs and she was the first to begin breaking contact. 

"Thank you Alex. Can we try this again… sometime?" Her face was so red by the time Alex looked at her.

Alex stared at her for a long moment before she nodded and whispered. "Yes Kara, as often as you like." 

Kara looked at Alex, her face was also very red. She gently opened her fingers as she looked back down at their hands. She watched until Alex finally opened her fingers and rested her hand on Kara's. 

Feeling emboldened, Kara caressed the palm of Alex's hand with her fingertips, lightly feeling everything she could until Eliza knocked on the door to the bedroom and Alex yanked her hand away, startled.

Kara pulled herself out of the memory, her breathing labored as she looked at Alex body flush with desire. "Alex." She whispered. Alex embraced her and they kissed, deeply… intensely. "I am so in love with you… it is so intense… you make me so fucking hot… throughout my entire being." Kara's voice ended up low, deep and Alex was jealous that anyone within earshot heard what should have only been for her.

"You are mine Kara Zor-El." Alex kissed her again and Kara almost couldn't control herself. 

Lena cleared her throat. "Uhhhh it's getting a bit hot in here ladies."

The pair grudgingly pulled away from each other. Kara struggled to get control of herself. She finally was able as she backed away from Alex. She reached out to Alex's face and tenderly caressed it. "But I did hurt you Alex, not that long ago. I'm sorry." She whispered as she touched Alex's lip where the stitches had been, her cheek where the bruise had been. "I'm so sorry." She repeated. 

Alex softened her gaze. "No… stop that. You saved me Kara. Don't ever think like that again. You saved us. I mean that… never say that again."

Kara searched Alex's face, her eyes, she nodded. "Never again." She smiled and whispered. They kissed once more before pulling away from the other. 

Kara looked at Alia. "What powers are manifesting for you?"

"Like I said strength and hearing." She looked at her sister. "I've already found a way to drown out the voices and I have been practicing with my strength… careful with everything I touch. I haven't broken anything yet. Alex and Lena, I can train you in the weapons facility later if you'd like." Alia looked back at Kara.

"How are you controlling your hearing?" Kara tilted her head to the side… curious.

Alia smiled and blushed lightly. "You… I listen for you Kara." She blushed a little deeper. "Your heartbeat… it soothes me." She smiled and broke eye contact turning on her heal and heading back to the labs. "I'm going to spar right now if you'd like to gauge my effectiveness."

Kara's heartbeat accelerated and Alia laughed. "Yes I heard that Arya."

Kara giggled. "Just checking Dani."

Alia smiled as she continued on down the hall and to the weapons facility. She turned on the sparring hologram and turned the strength up to match hers and set it for aggressive. Her choice in battle was a perfect representation of Maxwell Lord. She had been learning everything she could about her twins life on earth and all of her enemies. She entered the ring and was fully aware she had been followed by all of them.

While on Argos she had grabbed a copy of the computer program she had created for her training at home. It was a program that had each and every one of the fighting disciplines she had mastered over the years. It was the only way she would spar, that way it was always pretty much unpredictable, like life. 

She bowed to her opponent and he sucker punched her, hard. He left a mark as she went with her own bodies movement and tucked and rolled rising quickly to her feet and into a roundhouse to Lord's face. 

She landed on her feet and kicked him hard in the stomach. She punched his face and he hit the ground but popped up fast. He attacked hitting her hard in the chest and Alia cried out as she went down and before Kara knew what she was doing she roared out a scream and was already in the ring and had ripped the head off of Lord's body. She stood protectively over her sister as she lay on the ground… Kara searched the crowd… all of them her friends as she snarled at them her lips curled up. Alia grabbed Kara's leg jolting her back into her own head and she knelt down picking her up and carrying her as she super sped to the med lab.

The others were standing still trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened. They rushed to the med lab and watched as Kara and Kelex worked quickly to assess and repair the internal damage. Kara had her on a sunbed as Lena approached. 

Lena looked over the computer generated read out and saw what had freaked Kara the fuck out. Somehow Alia's heart had been torn and was bleeding. Alex saw the same thing and immediately took over.

"We need Kryptonite now and red sun lamps. Turn off the sunbed. Get the strongest anesthesia we have and someone administer it as soon as we can get a needle her arm. Kara, get the fuck out of here. Lena scrub up, you have to repair her heart like right fucking now."

Everyone moved immediately and within five minutes Lena was cutting her open and breaking bone to get to her heart and sew up the damage that had been done to Alia's heart. 

It was an easy but dangerous repair and it wasn't long and Alia was being closed up and cared for by Kelex and Alex. Lena had to leave the room and shower as she tried to block the image of cutting open her best friends twin. Her heart raced as she leaned over her toilet and threw up.

  * ••••••



Diana paced with her hands on hips. Back and forth and back and forth as Athena watched her sister. "What the fuck was that?" She looked at Athena. "What. The. Fuck!"

"I take it Kara has never acted like that before?" Athena watched Diana move steadily retracing her never ending steps.

"Once before that I know of. She was protecting Alex. It is like she is feral when someone she loves is in imminent harm. Is that normal? Did it come from you?"

Athena was quiet for a long while. "It is possible that it came from me. Yes."

Diana looked over at Athena. "What?"

Athena looked down. "After Ares… stabbed… Mera… I lost my mind. Something broke and… it never quite healed. When I passed my… gift… to our Kryptonian… I may have passed my broken pieces too." Athena sighed as she sat on Diana's bed. "I am so sorry for her… what have I done?"

  * ••••••



Kara was at her sister's side as she watched the video of her reaction to Alia's injury. She remembered all of her actions, all of it. Maybe she can teach herself to control it. She had a feeling where she acquired her ability. As soon as she was sure Alia would be fine and wouldn't wake for some time she headed out looking for a god.

She found Athena in Diana's room after she knocked and was let in. Kara slowly approached Athena. "May I sit with you?" 

Athena nodded. "You gave me this gift." Athena's head snapped up and she had a look of guilt and sorrow. "I just needed to tell you that I am thankful for it." Athena's face contorted into shock. "It helped me to save Alex when I was young… and today… your gift saved Alia's life." Athena let out a sob. "I have no doubt about that. I love you Athena. I love this gift you gave me and I will always cherish you for it. I have Alia because of it." 

Kara leaned over and pulled Athena into a hug and Athena cried on her shoulder, never expecting that reaction from her friend. She had seen this as a curse for a millennia but maybe… just maybe it was much more than that. She had acted on instinct alone and never even knew that her mate had lived. She didn't remember taking her to Themyscira at all.

"I was thinking we can maybe figure out a way to control ourselves, our thoughts maybe. How does it affect you?"

Athena sighed. "I have no memory of it at all. I don't believe I am in any kind of control either."

"I have perfect recall… genetics… but I have no control at all. Let me think about it for awhile okay? I have a lot of super smart friends, maybe they can come up with something." Kara smiled at Athena and Diana. "Today is a great day, I was able to keep Alia in it." She walked out the door and back to her vigil.

She found Alex at her side and Kara smiled. "I haven't even thanked you for saving her Alex. You were amazing once again Dr. Danvers. Thank you, for saving our family, the best parts of me are in her and I find myself not ever seeing a future without her in it so… you literally saved both of our lives today." 

Alex was sitting in one of the chairs in Alia's recovery room and patted the one next to her. Kara sat down. She softly took Alia's hand in hers and held it, revelling in her warmth. She leaned over and kissed her her knuckles. 

"I think Alia may have had a problem with her heart when she got here. She really hasn't exposed herself to the sun much either. She was so lucky that we were all here, Lena and you especially. If you hadn't reacted like you did, she may have died. None of us knew she was hurt but somehow you did. You instinctively knew." Alex sat watching Kara's twin.

"I heard her heart tear and her blood flow sounded wrong. More than that though, I felt it. My chest hurt… for a split second. I didn't realize what it meant, I just reacted instinctively because of what Athena gave me the day she brought me back to life. It saved you years ago … and her just a couple of hours ago."

Alex looked over at Kara. "You were acting on instinct? The Cadmus setup?"

Kara nodded. "I wasn't completely out of control back then. Only partly. I knew what was happening and I decided to kill them before I ever landed. After I landed was all pure instinct." Kara looked at Alex. "And I have never regretted any of it, not after talking with Kal and Diana."

Alex nodded as the two sat in silence. It was awhile before either spoke and it was Alex that broke the comfortable silence. "What is like?" Kara looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Having a real sister?" Kara opened her mouth to argue. "We aren't sisters Kara. We never have been. Very little of what I have felt for you has been sisterly if I'm being honest." She smiled at Kara who blushed in return.

Kara was quiet for more than a few moments. She studied her twins face and Kara's face softened. The expression on her face was something that was new… something Alex had only seen on Kara's face since Alia had been on earth. It both filled Alex's heart and broke it. Kara reached out and caressed Alia's face. "I can't explain it Alex. She has filled me up in places I didn't even know existed. Places I didn't know were empty. In one drunken day she and I became closer than I have ever been with people I've known for years. I will do anything for her. I will do anything I can to protect her and I love her unconditionally. There isn't anything she could ever do that would make me not love her."

Kara kissed her hand again. "My feelings for her are on the same level as the ones I have for you. They are so intense, different, but equally as intense." She looked at Alex and smiled. "She is part of me. A part I've known about... but didn't know what it was until I saw her on Argo."

Alex moved her chair and leaned closer to Kara. "My heart stopped when I saw her walking toward me. I'm sure she had the same expression on her face that I had." Kara kissed her hand again leaving her lips on her sisters skin as she spoke. "She didn't know about me until six months ago. She overheard our mother talking about me. That had to be tough, it had to hurt." Kara's face clouded over with anger. "I am having a hard time with it Alex. Not with Alia or her being my twin because those are perfect. I'm… disliking my mother… all of the things I learned about my mother and father after retrieving the crystals from the DEO. I almost wish I didn't know them…"

Mera walked in the room. She had felt Kara's emotions but didn't understand what they were until she saw her with Alia. "I'll come back."

Kara stood quickly. "Mera!" She stopped in her tracks. "Please stay?" Kara's request was more of a question.

She smiled before she turned back to the pair and nodded. "How is she?" She sat in a chair on the other side of Alia. She reached out and softly rubbed the warm hand of the Kryptonian as Kara watched while she sat back down.

"Better…" She looked up at Mera. "Thanks to Athena. If I hadn't been given the gifts she gave me… my twin would be dead. I'm sure of it."

Mera looked at Alia. She closed her eyes and pushed out a tear. She wiped it away with her shoulder. Mera's people didn't ever cry on land… they would fight it to their end if they could. It seemed a waste not to give their salty tears back to the oceans that they lived in. Sadly Mera had cried too many in her life while on land and most had been because of her relationships with two very distinct women. "I'm so glad she is here… alive." 

Mera looked at Alia with so much love that it almost pained Kara so see it. How could Mera feel so much for someone she didn't know. "Are you talking about Alia… or Athena?" 

Mera let out a deep chuckle. "Both." She continued to softly caress her hand. Another tear fell and this time Kara did see it.

"Mera." She said softly. 

Kara stood and walked slowly to her friend as Alex watched. It was difficult for her to grasp the depth of their relationship. Difficult because she had really just learned of it. Alex had a hard time accepting the truths that Kara had kept from her, especially this one. 

Kara knelt in front of her and pulled her in. Mera melted into her and let out all of her emotions. Everything she was so desperately holding in and Kara's touch immediately released it all. Mera sobbed into the warmth of Kara's shoulder. She was too terrified to speak… terrified of what she may let out. She just sobbed as her body almost ached from the pain of it all. The pain of holding it all in and now letting some of it out.

Out of respect for both, Alex got up and quietly walked out of the room. Kara had grabbed her hand and looked up at her with love and Alex smiled softly and lovingly back. She gave her a nod and squeezed Kara's hand. Kara let go and wrapped her arm around Mera once again. "You can talk to me about it Mera."

She cried harder. "No. I can't. You have more than enough pain Kara, you definitely do not need mine." She sobbed out. Kara hugged her even tighter.

"I will always be able and willing to carry anything for you Mera. Anything."

"I am freaked out. She has been dead for so long and I barely managed for years. Barely existed and then I had to relearn everything again… all things. And here I am and I am barely breathing… and I am suffocating on all of these feelings. They are pressing into me with such force and I want to die… give in to all of it and just go into the deepest part of the ocean and fucking sleep for a millennia and maybe when I wake I can deal with another day of all that I am feeling."

Kara started crying. She held onto her like Mera's life depended on it. So much had changed for her in such a short amount of time. Kara and Alex being a couple now, Athena back and Freyja being here and Mera knowing her 'death' broke Athena. All of this in such a short amount of time. She breathed in Mera's scent and held her. "How can I help you?"

Mera laughed. "I can't help myself… I have no idea…" 

Kara held her and stayed there with her. Each woman seeking comfort from the other and finding just enough to hang on. "How can I help you Mera?" Kara winced as she asked it.

"You are already." Mera held her tighter. "I'm sorry Kara. I'm so confused, my feelings are like frayed wires and then I can feel yours too and I'm a mess. I can't get a read on Athena… I don't know if either one of us knows what we mean to the other… my heart is being squeezed just like the rest of me."

"I'm sorry Mera." Kara didn't look up at her.

"Kara."

Kara and Mera's heads both snapped toward Alia. "Hey now there you are. Did you sleep well?" Kara was holding Alias hand. 

"You saved me Kara. You saved my life today. How did you do that? Move so fast and rip it's head off before you even moved? How did you know?

Kara kissed her knuckles. "I felt pain in my heart, I heard your heart tear and I heard your blood flow, it changed. I guess you can say I went into auto pilot mode." Kara smiled at her sister.

Alia smiled. "Well I'm grateful for your auto pilot mode." She looked at her with awe. Her eyes drifted to Mera. "Hi Mera."

She smiled at Alia. "Hello. How are you feeling?" Before Alia could answer, Mera answered for her. "You are happy… and full of a great love for… Kara… you are centered." 

Alia's eyes grew wide as her expression opened into one of wonder. "How?"

Mera smiled as she walked to the other side of the bed and sat in a chair. She took Alia's hand and caressed it gently. "On this planet and all others, I am a god. My father ruled all the bodies of water on Earth… and on many others. He had the innate ability to speak to… to communicate with life. All life. I have that ability as well. Others can speak to me… without words. Emotions. Some telepathically. Kryptonians speak with their emotions… ironic really since they are the great stoics of the universe. You always have been." Mera's eyes never left the Kryptonians. 

Alia met her gaze. "Do you feel all Kryptonians emotions? Can you shut off, your power? Doesn't it hurt you when you're already dealing with so much?" Alia rapid fired questions at Mera. 

She just laughed, her first genuine laugh since her drunken stupor with Diana and their friends. "I can choose to shut it off. Sometimes it is more painful than pleasant. I can feel all Kryptonians emotions, if I choose to. Most of the time… I don't choose to. Kara is… special to me. I never want to shut it off with her and I find myself feeling… the same for you. Do you wish me to shut it off?" Her face flushed. "I'm sorry, you may feel like I am invading your privacy. Please forgive me, I'll stop…"

"No! Please?" Alia blushed. "I don't mind. Can you… share yours with others Mera?" Alia's blush deepened. 

Mera smiled. "I can… share mine… yes."

Alia looked into Mera's eyes, lost in the green. "I have never seen eyes like yours Mera. They are quite beautiful. What is… a god? What does that mean?"

Mera blushed. "My father created all water related life on this planet and so many more. Athena and Diana's father created all land locked life on this planet and many more. Thor is the same as we are and Freyja. We can manipulate time without reprisal or punishment. We can 'blink' to other worlds. We can create funky dimensional pockets, as Alex calls them." She laughed. "We are also the only things can kill a god. Only a god can kill a god."

Alia looked at Kara. "You are part god now, aren't you?" Kara sucked in a breath as the realization started to sink in. She nodded. "Does that mean only a god can kill you too then? Because that would make me feel so much better about you being out there in a battle."

Kara looked at Mera questioningly. She shrugged back at Kara. "You know? It makes a lot of sense now. Why you keep coming back to life after you die. Meridian and then Cadmus. It's like your body goes into a stasis while your soul kind of chills out. You have no memories as to where you go, do you?" Kara shook her head slowly as her eyes widen even more. 

Maybe Kara couldn't be killed by a mortal. That would explain a lot. Clearly she can be damaged though. Kara looked at Mera once again. "Share yourself with me Mera. Let me help you with all you are struggling with. Please, I owe you that much."

"No." Came out before Mera could stop her mouth. Kara looked hurt. "Kara… you have been through so much. You are just now steadying your own emotions, you definitely don't need mine as well. Thank you so much… for the offer. It means more to me than you will ever know." Mera smiled lovingly at Kara. "I will be fine.

Alia squeezed Kara's hand. "I'm a little hungry."

Kara smiled. "Of course you are. I will bring you something and when you're better, you and I are going to our home and then I'm taking you anywhere on this planet that you want to go for dinner, just you and me." She kissed her hand as she stood and headed for the kitchen.

As soon as Alia could no longer hear her sisters heartbeat she spoke. "I can feel what Kara feels. Why can I feel her pain? Why can she feel mine? Why do I feel her love for me or Alex? Or you? Why do I feel her hate… for Jeremiah, Lillian and there are others that I don't know yet… but I hate them as well."

Mera just shook her head in awe. "I have no idea Alia."

She shook her head back. "It's hard for me to know what my feelings are… and what I feel because she feels it. I don't know how to separate them. I am confused… about Alex… Lena... you, Mera." Alia closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I am so fucking confused. The only ones that I'm sure I am not attracted to is Kal and Astra… thankfully and J'onn and Thor."

Mera looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Alia nodded. "I'm only attracted to females." She smiled and blushed. "Maybe I'm just girl crazy… I haven't been in a relationship yet… the whole mandatory pairing made everyone's love life a sore subject." Alia sighed. "Never mind, I'll just shut up now."

Mera smiled at her. "I have all the confidence that you will figure this all out for yourself Alia. Give yourself time to acclimate, you just got here." She squeezed her hand a little. "You can come to me with any questions you have. I promise you that if I don't have the answer, we will find someone who does or we can figure it out together. And Diana… Diana is as solid as they come. She will always be level with you… bluntly at times." Mera smiled as she blushed. "I truly don't know what I would do without her."

Alia smiled. "Thank you, for sharing yourself with me Mera. Kara's feelings for you… she trusts you and Diana more than anyone. I think that says a lot."

Mera nodded. "Thank you… for sharing yourself with me." She kissed Alia's hand.

Kara stepped in to see Mera kiss Alia and she felt like she was going to be sick. The others felt it and looked at her. Alia grimaced and reached out to her and she continued to her sister. 

Kara nodded. "Alia… you should be friends with whoever you want… be with whoever you want."

Alia smiled sadly. "Oh Kara. I don't think that way about anyone yet. I am still getting used to how I feel about you. It's… very intense. So I'm going to sort through that and the fact that I feel what you feel and go from there. Sound fair?" Alia smiled at her. "So what did you bring me to eat?"

Astra had been shopping thankfully. "Our aunt cooked steaks." Kara smiled. "I actually brought a dinner for all three of us. Would you eat with us Mera?"

"Of course." 

Kara opened the bag and took out the meals in Tupperware that she'd brought. They all grabbed one and dug in. Dinner was really good.

~~~~~~~

Kara arrived at the desert facility of the DEO and needless to say, she was extremely nervous. She was taken to her doubles holding cell. Kara walked in and her double stood, her eyes fixed on Kara. "What is this?" She asked in her native tongue. "Is this a test Alex?" 

Kara watched her doppelganger. She felt horrible for her after what she had seen. How she had been treated and tortured. Her heart ached for her. Kara spoke to her in her language. "We have liberated you from the Russians in Kaznia. I have seen how they treated you. The horrible things they did with Kryptonite." Kara watched her. "Those same people did it to me too." 

Her doppelganger watched her cautiously, still not sure how to respond. "I am Kara Zor-El. You were made from me. What is your name?"

She stood still and didn't speak. "I want to help you. If I am wrong about you and you liked where you were, then I apologize for being part in liberating you. If I was right, then I guess time will tell. If you want to talk to me, just tell someone here and I will come to you. Otherwise I will see you again tomorrow."

Kara's doppelganger watched her walk out of the room and she stood frozen. There were too many questions going around in her head. She couldn't take the chance that this was a test, not yet.

Kara made it home in record time and was surprised to see her sister up and moving around. Alia was pale and looked wrecked. "Take me to your home Kara." Her request was more of a tired question and without hesitation she held her sister like a bride and walked out the door and flew her to her beach house. 

She landed gently and walked to her deck and to her door. "Put your hand right there." She encouraged her sister and she did. The house unlocked for her. Kara smiled. "Biometrics. We're the same." She walked in and carried Alia to her bedroom and then the other rooms and then up her stairs. The entire second floor was encased in glass. It was beautiful. "The glass is tougher than it looks. Pretty much only a nuke could penetrate it."

Alia looked at a painting Kara had finished. It was Krypton and it was beautiful. "I love it. Where is this?" 

It was the mountain area that she and Diana had been on when Kara had lost her mind. Argo was below them. "Diana took me there, the day I nearly destroyed the earth." Kara looked confused. "I still don't know what caused me to lose control so bad. No one knows."

Kara took them back to her bedroom and touched a book on a shelf and the floor opened and revealed stairs. She carried her down as lights turned on before them as Kara moved through the tunnel and to a door. "This is a safe house. If you ever need to hide, come here. It will sustain you for a very long time. There are even sunlamps down here. They walked past the room and continued down the corridor which led to another door. "Only Mera and Diana know of this place." She opened the door and Alia sucked in her breath.

"Rao… it's fucking beautiful Kara." There were glass walls facing the ocean… which they were now submerged under. The ceiling was even glass and the wall appeared to be granite or marble as it gradually moved back to the beach area. There were multiple computers running and many Supergirl suits. It appeared that Mera had many of her suits here and there was even a room where Diana had her own things. Swords and shields and some sexy outfit that Alia wanted to see her wear.

"I like your room. I like your Supergirl outfits too Kara. Black is our color for sure. No more skirt?" 

Kara laughed. "Nope." 

Alia searched her eyes and could feel Kara's emotions. "I can… feel what you feel Kara." Kara looked at her. "Your feelings and emotions. For others. It is… confusing for me."

Kara was shocked. "What? How?"

Alia shrugged. "At first I couldn't figure out why I was feeling the things that I was. About myself, about Alex." Kara's eyes snapped to her sister's. "But then I realized that they came from you. The way you feel about all of us. Your feelings for me are… intense. As mine are for you. The same with Alex."

Kara looked down and wouldn't meet her gaze. "I feel what you feel for Alex. There is nothing that I can even compare those feelings to. They are so fucking strong, so intense and consuming like a wildfire. It is distracting. Which is why I have made no effort to get to know her. Not until I figure out how to turn this off… or at least ignore it."

Kara was so freaked out. "I don't understand. How?"

Alia shrugged. "I don't know. I have no idea."

Kara looked at her finally. "Are you attracted to Alex?"

Alia laughed. "Well I'm not dead so… she is hot Kara!" Kara laughed. "But no. Not beyond finding her visually appealing."

Kara sighed, relieved. "Mera?"

Alia looked away. "I honestly don't know what I feel for her Kara." Alia looked back at her. "I'm sure she has enough going on in her head with Athena being back. She is so lost right now. So if anything, I wish just to be a friend to her." 

Kara leaned her head against her sister's. "Have I told you how much I love you Alia?" She pressed a kiss to her head as she turned to head back upstairs with her. 

  * •••



Kara had ordered pizza for them, six large and all of them different so Alia could try out different ones. Figure out which she liked the most. They watched Orphan Black for hours. They both had a crush on Cosima and loved her relationship with her French girlfriend Delphine. They also realized that they both loved and identified with Helena. 

Hours later Alia woke and stumbled from Kara's bedroom. She went upstairs and saw that Kara had set out her painting supplies and left a note for her.

  * Please paint and enjoy yourself. I will be back in just a little while. Love you.



  
  


Alia smiled as she approached the supplies. She knew what she wanted to paint before she finished unpacking the supplies. Kara left a phone for her sister, one loaded with alternative music, and Taylor Swift. She also left wireless headphones for her. 

She was utilizing her super speed, trying to get control of the smallest movements, the finer ones where catastrophic consequences lurked. She finished her first painting and began another. This one would be for J'onn. 

She finished that and started a third. She was so into her music and painting that she hadn't noticed Kara was back. She hadn't felt her emotions or sensed her at all. Her third painting was difficult. She needed to express how she felt about her mother… Argo. She would definitely destroy this when she was done. She finished and began a fourth. 

The fourth one took Kara's breath away. It was a perfect rendition of Thor. He smiled in it as the twins flanked him. The backdrop was a planet that Kara had never seen and it was amazing and beautiful. In the painting Kara was wearing one of her new Supergirl outfits and Alia was wearing a beautiful set of black armor. It was Kryptonian right down the House of El Crest but the material didn't look right. 

Kara watched it come alive with each stroke of the brush and she was fascinated by Alia and her ability. Kara looked at the detail on her suit and was shocked that everything was spot on. Alia had only seen a glimpse of it. Kara marveled at the little scar that Alia added to her as she touched the one on her forehead. 

Alia turned as she sensed she wasn't alone and marveled at the look on her twins face. She looked beautiful as she searched this new painting. "What metal is that made of?"

"Adamantium. One of my friends from Asgard made this for me. It looks heavy… but it isn't. Of course I wouldn't even feel it under the yellow sun but… I should find out from Thor if he made it through the battle." Alia's eyes glazed over.

"Where is this place?" 

Alia smiled. "Asgard… at least how I imagine it to be. I've never been there. Dustin would tell me tales of the great and wondrous city. He came through Argo on numerous occasions, I thought he was courting me at first but soon realized he just loved me as I loved him."

"Where is this armor? We need to get it and store it here." 

Alia laughed. She wore a small silver ring with their family crest in the center of it. She wiggled her fingers. "It's always with me… my swords too." She smiled as Kara's eyes widened. 

"I love this painting Alia. Are you giving it to Thor?"

Alia nodded. "Would you like one as well?" Kara nodded. "Me too. I love it. I will paint one for you."

"You painted one for J'onn?" 

Alia nodded. "It's as detailed as I could make it. I hope it brings him comfort."

"What is that?"

Alia frowned. "It's my feelings about Argo and our mother… at least what I'm feeling at the moment."

"Alia… no. You are not insignificant. Is that how you feel? Because you are tiny. I had trouble finding you." Alia chuckled and nodded. "No! You are larger than life!"

Alia scoffed. "I am a fucking replacement to a goddess in a memory… I can never live up to that…"

Kara had come closer and taken Alia's hand. "Neither of us can."

Alia leaned her head on Kara's. "Well, at least this consolation daughter has you… you have saved me. I love you." Kara kissed her sister. 

"I love you too." She walked to the first painting she had done. It was turned so Kara hadn't seen it yet. "I painted something. It was a dream I had… it was terrifying. There was an enormous demon… I think that's the translation. And three witches… the witches are from Krypton mythology. It scares the fuck out of me Kara. I keep having it… the horrible dream." She turned the painting so Kara could see it.

Kara gasped. They were in it. Kara and Alia. She saw Alex in beautiful black armor. Astra and their mother. The painting was like a split screen. Kara fighting the witches with Alex. Her mother and Astra were there Nia and fucking Mon-El. How did Alia get him perfectly? 

Alia was fighting the huge demon with Mera and Diana. She had painted Kara's friends into it. Barry and Bruce and her friend Kate. They were not dressed in their superhero outfits. She had painted Mera and Arthur… Aquaman but as Arthur Curry.  _ What the fuck?!  _

Kara was panicked. She took pictures and started sending out the photos to everyone in the painting. Diana and Mera blinked in the second they saw the painting. They looked at each other and back at the painting. "Why did you paint this Kara?"

Kara shook her head slowly. "I didn't paint this… Alia did."

Mera looked at her. "You have seen photos of these people?"

"No." She shook her head. "I have dreamed these people. Dreamed these battles. They plague me."

Diana shook her head. "Alia." She said softly. "Those are not dreams… they are what we refer to as nightmares. But more accurately, yours are something that is coming. A prophecy. This creature is real and I can only know that… because this" Diana pointed to a small box in the painting that almost seemed insignificant. "This is fucking real. That god is real. Steppenwolf. I need to warn Themyscira. As soon as you are ready." She looked at Alia. 

"Oh! I'm coming with you?" Alia rushed off to change her clothes. 

Diana looked at the other two women. "She's a fucking seer. She has the sight. Unbelievable! What is it with you two and breaking the boundaries?" Diana chuckled. She walked over to the painting of Thor and the twins. Mera was already standing there. "Holy shit! I want this painting…. And to see Alia in that… with those swords!"

Mera nodded with her mouth open a little. "Uh huh… me too." 

Kara stood with her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I'm sure she'll paint one for each of you. I get the next painting! I asked first!"

Alia was back as she watched the women staring at her in the painting. "I can put the armor on now if you'd like." She chuckled as she said.

The two jumped a little. "Okay." They each said a little too quickly. Alia chuckled again. She manipulated her ring and then her armor appeared as she stepped into it. It fit like a finely tailored suit. The two unbelievably gorgeous swords were on stands. The three women gasped as they moved closer to it.

"It's fucking beautiful Alia. Your friend Dustin made this?" 

She nodded as Diana reached out to touch it. "Adamantium. The strongest metal in the universe. Dustin must really love you Alia. This is not only expensive but so very difficult to work with. Almost impossible. I'd like to meet him and ask him to make a sword for me. I will pay him whatever he requires." 

Alia stepped out of her armor and pulled a small crystal from her pocket and manipulated it. Five more swords appeared, all in racks. "He made these for me and told me I'd know when the time was right… that I'd need them for something special. I had dreamed of these and drawn them over and over. He'd seen them and had taken some of the drawings with him. He made these for you alI I think."

Diana was drawn to one in particular. She looked at Alia. "May I?" Alia nodded. The sword had her colors on it but muted. There were ancient words carved into the blade itself. It was absolutely beautiful. Diana gasped. "My name is written here. In the language of the gods. 'Diana God of Patience God of Virtue God of Love'."

Mera had already found her sword. It was beautiful. Her name also on the blade in their ancient language but more than that, there was ocean life etched into the blade and the handle fit her as if it were made for her specifically. "It is weighted and balanced as if I had requisitioned this myself. It is a fucking masterpiece." She looked at Alia in awe. "You do have the sight. You always have. 'Mera God of Oceans God of Communication God of Love'."

Kara found hers just as easily. On her blade written a name. She couldn't read it. But she knew it was hers because her crest was on the butt of the handle. It is black and red and yellow and it's beautiful. She lifted the sword and she instantly felt it was hers. She was taken back to her time as a child in the military and the training ingrained within her. She walked to her best friend in all of the world's and asked her to read the words on her sword. 

Diana held the sword and read the words. She smiled at her best friend. "It reads as this… 'Kara Arya Zor-El Protector of Earth and All Other Realms'." Diana shook her head. "Unbelievable." Diana walked to Alia's two black swords that flanked her armor. She looked at her as she reached for a sword. "Do you know what these say Alia?"

Alia shook her head no. Diana picked up the sword on the right and read the words. "Alia Dani Zor-El Seer Into All Realms." She put it down and walked to the other sword. "Alia Dani Zor-El Protector of All Realms." Diana returned the sword to its place and shook her head. She walked back to the remaining swords and read them where they stood. "Athena God of Wisdom God of Courage God of War." She continued to the fifth sword. Diana shook her head and rubbed her face with her hands. "Freyja God of War God of Love God of Beauty." 

Diana stood up and squared to Alia. "Are there any more swords we should know of?"

Alia looked at her wide eyed and nodded. "And a shield. With my crest… but not for me." 

Diana took her hand. "Is Thor's painting done? Because we need to take these swords to their owners and then head to your friend… Dustin before going to Themyscira."

The two remaining swords were put back into the crystal while the others refused to relinquish theirs to anyone or anything. Alia had given them each the stand which held their swords and while they didn't want to… they left them at Kara's after making sure everything was locked up tight. Then they blinked to the Fortress of Hope and found Athena and Freyja. Needless to say the women were floored. They sought out Thor next and found him in the kitchen with Astra. They were eating steak and laughing about one of her exploits.

"Hello all!" Thor belted out. 

"I have something for you Thor, if you want it." Alia looked down and blushed. Kara and Diana turned the painting so he could see it and he gasped. 

He stood immediately and walked closer to the large rendition of himself and his Kryptonian sisters. His eyes searched out all the details of home as this was Asgard. "You have been to my home. I did not know this. When?"

Alia looked away. "I have never been to Asgard. It is how I envision it though. Dustin would tell me stories when he would visit." Her eyes never met Thor's as she kicked at nothing with her toes. Kara grabbed her fingers and intertwined them. Alia finally looked up into Thor's eyes. 

"You are amazing sister. Absolutely amazing. I love this and will hang it in the entrance to my home. Thank you young one." He hugged her tightly as Alia hugged him back.

Diana spoke. "We are going to Asgard to find Dustin, Alia's friend. He made armor and swords for her from drawings she had done. Apparently there are more to retrieve from him. Will you accompany us?" 

Thor's head hung low. "Dustin passed… he saved my life giving his in the process. I am truly sorry." He raised his head and met Alia's eyes. "There are items that we did not understand… with directions that only now make sense. Let us go to Asgard now."

They arrived in Asgard and Alia nearly fainted. It was beautiful, as beautiful as Dustin described. She let herself cry as she sobbed and hit the floor with her knees. Kara was there in front of her holding her twin as she sobbed. "I can feel him here… still."

Thor put a large hand on her shoulder. "I feel him as well. Let us go to his place of creation. There is something there for you." He helped her to her feet and put an arm around her shoulder as he led her to Dustin's workshop. "I didn't even make the connection until moments ago in the kitchen. Dustin felt you were his kin and he left all things to you Alia… but he didn't call you by that name." 

They walked into his shop and it was amazing. All of the swords and shields he had created on the walls. There were clubs, a mace and battle axes. There was armor. Then there was an enormous box that said words in an ancient tongue. Thor read it allowed. "He left this and we didn't understand what it meant. 'To Dani, sister of Arya, I leave this and it's content to you as well as all other belongings that were mine. This is my last wish and will. All my love my friend, my sister.' It's all yours Alia."

Alia sobbed as she put her hands to her face. "I don't want any of these things! I want my friend. I want Dustin!" 

He hugged her as his heart broke for her. "I know you do. I do too." She finally pulled away after she stopped crying and Thor kissed her forehead gently. 

Alia touched the crate and it opened for her. What was inside was astonishing. There was a bow and quiver. The bow made from the Adamantium metal. There were more swords and there were beautiful shields. There was a large shield and Diana instinctively knew it was hers even though her name was written on it. There was one for Athena as well. There was a mace and two whips each unique. They gathered around the collection and blinked back to Kara's sanctuary. 

Diana grabbed a sword and walked to Thor. "He made this for you. 'Thor God of Storms God of Strength'." Alia sat on a chair at the island as she watched the gods. She couldn't believe how her life had changed in such a short time. Couldn't believe how lucky she was to know these beings… all of them. How lucky she was to have known Dustin and how she missed him. 

Diana grabbed another weapon and Alex gasped. It was a high tech laser pistol that was very similar to the one that she carried with her… always… even now. Diana read the inscription. "This is yours Alex. 'Alex Zor-El Protector of Kara Arya Zor-El'." She handed the weapon to Alex. There was another weapon similar to Alex's. Diana looked at Lena. "This is yours. 'Lena Luther Zor-El Protector of Humanity'." Diana walked to a set of armor and looked at Kara. "This is yours Kara." 

She pulled out a sword and handed it to Alex. "For you. 'Alex Zor-El Protector of All Realms and Beings'." The was a ring and carved into it 'Alex Zor-El Protector of All Realms'. "Alex." She handed it to Alex and she put it on and of course it fit her hand perfectly. Alia walked over and showed her how to unlock it and a set of muted black armor appeared as Alex stepped forward and it encompassed her body. She gasped. 

"It feels amazing. Almost like it's liquid."

Alia looked at her sister's mate. "You look amazing in it. It has our family crest on it. On your left shoulder."

Diana found a hammer and tried to pick it up but couldn't. Thor laughed as he grabbed it. He couldn't make it budge. Diana read the inscription and called Alia over. "I believe this is yours Alia. 'Alia Dani Zor-El Sister of and Protector of Kara Arya Zor-El'." Alia grabbed the handle and picked up the hammer easily. She flipped it in the air and caught it easily, it was beautifully balanced and the grip was made for her. She looked at Kara and set it down. Kara came over to pick it up but found that she couldn't. That was perplexing. 

Diana reached down for the mace and found she couldn't lift it so she read the inscription. "Kara this is yours. 'Kara Arya Zor-El Sister of and Protector of Alia Dani Zor-El'." Kara grabbed the mace and flipped it in the air, catching it as she grinned at her sister. She set her mace next to Alia's hammer. 

Diana looked at Kara. "Better get ahold of your other crew… and the Waverider. There are things here for them and Bruce and Kate. I'll call them."

Astra headed for the door. "Does anyone care to accompany me to get food and beverages for another group of heavy eaters? You all eat and drink so much." Mera, Thor, Athena and Freyja all accepted the offer and the group was gone. 

Within hours the group was all together. Alia and Kara had returned to get the painting she had done and brought it with them to the sanctuary. Everyone had taken the time to stand in front of it, studying it. "So… a twin huh?" Kate asked in her husky voice. "Interesting." 

Sara had already claimed the new Kryptonian. "Would you like to see my ship?" She asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I didn't think you would ever ask. I want to see the technology that allows you to slip through time. I built a ship that runs off of anti gravity and if I could…"

Sara waved her hand in front of Alia. "Honey you lost me at anti. I just really want to know if you want to make out." Alia looked genuinely confused. "You know… kiss… or something more…"

Kara was there before Sara could finish. "Leave Alia alone. You already slept with Alex! Must you try with my twin as well!"

Sara smiled. "If I knew you were interested I would have gone for you first Kara." Sara said with a smile. 

Kara just huffed as she walked off with Alia's hand in hers. Alia looked back and waved at Sara. "Stay away from her until you know exactly what you feel for everyone. Okay?" 

Alia nodded. "Okay Kara."

Caitlin walked up to the twins rather tentatively. She had never been close with Kara although Killer Frost was always curious about her. But now she was more than curious herself. Thor approached her. "What the hell? There are two of you in there… two souls in one vessel. That is amazing. I haven't seen one of you in so long. I am Thor. It is wonderful to meet you."

Caitlin was floored. "Hello. I'm Caitlin Snow. Thor as in thee Thor?" Her eyes wide and mouth open a bit. 

He nodded. "Yes but as I told my Kryptonian sisters, most of what is written is not at all accurate." 

"It's amazing, meeting you." She smiled at him.

"It is a joyous occasion meeting you as well. It truly is." 

"What do you mean two souls in one vessel?" She thought she knew… she had even suspected it but… Killer Frost emerged. "I knew it! Two souls! It makes perfect sense."

Thor laughed. "It should my frozen friend. Hello! I am Thor. It is an honor to meet you both." He bowed and Killer Frost bowed back. "Oh no my friends… you do not bow to anyone… not ever." He smiled kindly at them and bowed again.

Alia was more than intrigued. "Hello. I am Alia."

She smiled back. "They call me Killer Frost. It's nice to meet you Thor and Alia." 

"You too Frost." Alia smiled as someone called out her name. "Excuse me for a moment." She smiled at her as she left.

When all was said and done… Alia had dreamed of or envisioned everyone in the room with them now. Even Aquaman was there. The sword he'd received was made for a king and he would always have respect for the alien that dreamt of it and the Asgardian who created it. He held it with love and awe. "This is the most beautiful and badass thing I have seen since Diana and Mera." 

Mera blushed and Diana laughed as she said. "Clearly you haven't seen Alex fight!" You could have heard a pin drop. "I mean for a human..."

Alex smiled a little too cocky. "Uh huh. When did you see me fight Diana?" 

Kara was blushing as she began to wonder if everyone was attracted to her mate. Alia interlaced their fingers slowly as she whispered into her ear. "I'm not attracted to your mate Arya." She kissed her cheek. 

Oliver sat quietly with his new quiver and bow. His name and story etched in a gods ancient language. 'Oliver Queen The Arrow of The People of Earth'. Kara made her way to Oliver with her sister in tow. "Oliver I'd like you to meet Alia. Alia this is Oliver… the Arrow." 

Alia nodded with her eyebrows raised. "Aahhh… you're the who gave my sister hell when you met her. Something about not trusting aliens. Does that sound right?" She laughed as he stammered out some words that Alia didn't quite catch. "I was joking with you. It's an honor to meet you. I have heard many incredible things about you from my sister. She speaks highly of you… and your mate Felicity Smoak. I was hoping to meet her today… I have questions for her." Alia ended in a sad pout. 

Oliver smiled at her. "I have to thank you for this. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you. I will fight with you and your sister… anywhere, anytime. Forever. It is an honor knowing you both."

"Thank you Oliver Queen. I will be there for you too. From what Kara has said about you she would walk through a stream of Kryptonite for any of you… she loves you all."

Barry approached them as she was standing with Oliver. He looked absolutely shocked. "How did Dustin make this? I don't even comprehend how he made this suit for me. It's packed in a ring and made of liquid metal. I don't even…"

Alia nodded. "I know. Funky pocket dimensions. It's a trip. I'm not sure how he did it any of it… and if he were alive today… I'm not sure he would share his secret. He was my… best friend and the best person I had ever known." Alia wiped a tear from her eyes as she accepted a hug from the fastest man alive.

"Thank you Alia. I'm here… anytime you need me. Is it you I have to thank for bringing Kara back to all of us? It's been months with no word… six long agonizing months. I've missed her." Barry looked at his friend who had wandered off to stare at the painting. 

Alia followed his line of sight and found Kara at the end of it. "She has had a rough time. She is coming to terms with many things… horrors really… inflicted on her by loved ones of those she calls friends… and family. Give her time Barry. She is still in pain. Kara will come back to all of you." They hugged again as Alia moved toward her sister.

Alex blocked her path. "Why won't you talk to me? It's almost like you avoid me. Did I do something to offend you?" She stood with confidence as she waited for a response.

Alia studied her expression and decided that Alex deserved the truth. "I feel Kara's emotions and feelings… not just what she feels physically. So you can imagine my… confusion when it comes to you."

Alex raised an eyebrow and blushed to the tips of her ears. "Oh… I see. So you aren't sure about your feelings around me?"

Alia laughed. "Kind of. I know you are physically attractive but I have no interest in you beyond that. You are Kara's mate… that is where my relationship begins and ends with you. Maybe someday it will go beyond that. Like if you were to ever crush her… I would have to… hurt you. Badly. You would never recover from it Alex… of that you can be assured. I know what she feels… all the time… does that answer your question?"

Alex had paled as she nodded. "Yes. It answers a lot of questions. Thank you. For everything Alia." Alex tentatively smiled.

She returned the smile. "Thank you Alex. You saved my life with your quick thinking. I owe you… but not when it comes to her… I'm serious. Just always be honest with my sister and you'll be just fine." Alex nodded.

Alia continued to Kara and was stopped again. This time by Kate. "So… Kryptonian huh? How do you like it here, on earth?" 

Alia thought about it for a moment. "I love it. I never dreamed about Kara. I sensed her… but I had no idea we were twins. Of all the wonderful things I have witnessed in my short life… none compare to Kara. She is here… so I love it here. How do you like it?" Alia asked back.

Kate grunted a laugh. "That's a fair question. I find it to be beautiful, the places that humans haven't ruined yet. I see the beauty in humans… but never often enough. I wish… I wish we would all stand together against the schoolyard bullies that graduated to running the planet. I just don't ever see that happening. So… I'm not quite sure how to answer that question Alia." Kate shoved her hands in her pocket. 

Alia touched her arm lightly. "When you figure that out… I'd like to know the answer… if you don't mind." She smiled and nodded at Kate. "It was lovely… meeting you. You know where to find me Kate." 

Alia headed for her sister once more and found Athena waiting to speak with her. "Thank you Alia. For the sword and shield." 

"You are welcome Athena. How are you doing with everything?" 

Athena smiled but it didn't touch her eyes. "Okay. I am not who I used to be. It will take a long while until I am just okay with being around others. But I am hopeful. It's been a very long time since I could say that."

Alia smiled at her. "I'm so glad. If there is ever anything I can do to help you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Athena looked Alia over for a moment. "There is something. I may go with Freyja to Asgard. She has asked me to come to her home with her. I have seen how Mera looks at you… will you… make sure she is not lonely?"

Alia blushed and stammered out a response. "I am not sure what you mean Athena. We just met. I have not been with anyone… especially not your bondmate." 

Athena was so embarrassed. "No! I'm sorry… I just meant… friends. I'm so sorry Alia. I didn't mean to embarrass either of us. Forgive me? And Mera and I are not bondmates. Not for many millennia." Athena was red faced as she asked and looked away.

Alia breathed in. "It is fine. No forgiveness necessary. And yes! Yes I will care for Mera while you're away. I find her… very comforting and intriguing." Alia blushed and smiled shyly. "I will contact Thor if I find I need you for anything. I give you my word." Alia held out her arm and hand and Athena clasped it. They nodded to each other and then hugged.

"Thank you Kryptonian… Alia Zor-El. Thank you." She smiled shyly once more and Athena moved away.

Alia turned to her sister again and she wasn't there anymore. She breathed deeply and just stood. She saw Alex with her and she abandoned her path altogether. She sat at the island and watched the others interact with each other. Lena seemed to be flirting with Kate and that made Alia raise an eyebrow.  _ That's an interesting pairing. I like it!  _

Diana was sitting with Bruce Wayne, talking. They also appeared to be flirting, however it looked rather awkward for them both. She smiled about that. She watched Astra and Thor laughing heartily at the kitchen table and it warmed her heart. She had heard many stories of her aunt over the years but seeing her like this was a miracle to Alia.

Alia was tired. She stood up and headed outside to fly to Kara's house and stay the night there. She felt somewhat alone in this place… surrounded by people… none of whom she really knew. She was at the ocean's edge when she heard a heartbeat that she recognized. "Hello Mera. You caught me trying to escape." She said as she turned.

Mera laughed. "And where might you be escaping to?" 

"Kara's house. It turns out I'm exhausted." She chuckled. 

"I bet you are. Let me take you. I can have a friend here in just moments if you'd like." Mera smiled. "It would make me feel better knowing you were safe." Alia nodded. Mera had a killer whale there in no time and the two rode it all the way to the beach and were at Kara's house much sooner than Alia imagined it would have taken. 

"Thank you Mera. Would you like to stay here with me tonight? There are plenty of rooms." 

Mera thought about it for a few moments before she accepted the offer. The two entered and locked the door behind them. "There is plenty of food if you are hungry. Anything you want… just help yourself. Thank you for bringing me home safely. I'm going to lay down in Kara's room." Alia turned and headed to Kara's room. "Do you have clothes here Mera… sleep clothes or something?"

Mera laughed. "I do Alia. Thank you. If you have bad dreams… come find me." 

"If you have them… you come find me okay?" Alia made it to her sister's room and changed her clothes. She crawled into bed and left the door open just in case.

~~~~~

Kara panicked when she couldn't find Alia. Horrible images going through her mind. Cadmus, now Steppenwolf and the witches. "Has anyone seen my sister?!" Kara yelled out. She was frantic as Athena approached her. 

"It is okay young one. She and Mera left a couple of hours ago. Mera had a Killer Whale take them to your home. Alia was tired…"

Kara was gone before Athena could finish. Kara appeared in her kitchen which was dark. She could hear two heartbeats, muffled through soundproofing and open doors. She sighed in relief. She found Mera in a guest bedroom and Alia in her bed. She tenderly kissed Alia's forehead and whispered. "I love you Dani. Please don't ever leave me. I hope you have sweet dreams." And then Kara blinked back to her sanctuary and Athena's side. "They are both fine and asleep." Kara and Athena both relieved. 

"I am happy they are safe. I should tell you that I am leaving. I am going home with Freyja to Asgard. We leave tonight. I have asked Alia to watch over Mera. There are many things pulling at her and she will not share any of them with me. I hope you don't mind." 

Kara shook her head. "Alia's world has also been turned inside out… perhaps they can help each other find their way through. I will always be here for both as well. Diana and Mera are very close as well. We all love your bondm…"

Athena held her hand up. "No! I have removed that bracelet. I removed it years ago. I love her but beyond that I do not know what I am to myself… how could I possibly know what I am to her? If she needs us… you will let us know? We leave tonight so this is farewell and until next time my friend. I will come when Steppenwolf and the witches come to call upon earth." Athena reached out her arm as Alia had done to her just a couple of hours before. 

Kara grabbed and then pulled them together touching their foreheads. "I love you and Freyja. Please stay safe and I hope you find peace and happiness."

Kara tracked down Alex and the two headed to the DEO to speak with Kara's doppelganger. She and Alia had already begun calling her Helena… after the Orphan Black character. It was to no avail she still wasn't sharing so Kara told her she would see her the following day. The two returned to Kara's room in the sanctuary and fell asleep.

Sara sat at the island admiring her sword. 'White Canary Protector of All of Time'. It was beautiful.

Diana and Bruce hung out for a long while, lasting longer than most of their counterparts. Diana let Thor have her room and she flew to Kara's and snuggled into bed with Mera. She always slept better with someone next to her.

A few hours later she and Mera woke to Alia in the room. She was trembling. They separated and made a place between them for the terrified Kryptonian who never said a word and just crawled into bed and trembled until she fell back to sleep with them. 

Kara and Alex woke a few hours later and went directly to Kara's house. They didn't know Diana was there but Kara panicked when she saw her bed was empty. She felt sick as she opened the door to Mera's room and found all three of them snuggled together and sleeping soundly. 

Kara went upstairs and worked on two recent jobs she'd started. She finished them and emailed them. She then notified Bruce… her business partner… that she'd finished her proposals and she emailed him the spec's. She made it back downstairs in time for Alex to set the table for their bagels and coffee. The three women emerged shortly after and sat with the pair enjoying the breakfast Alex had gotten for all of them. 

"After we eat, Themyscira. We need to take the painting and the weapons Dustin made for Antiope her bondmate and my mother. We need to discuss Steppenwolf with them. They know more about him than most. They fought him with the older gods… before Athena and Apollo." 

They all agreed, showered and dressed. They flew so Alia could get some flight time in. Her powers were manifesting faster than the others. She was already seeing through things… into them. 

Diana and Mera flew together and Kara kept Alex with her and eye on Alia. The group made it to Themyscira unscathed as they landed in the center of the city. Diana and Mera were rushed by the Amazons. Antiope and Hippolyta stayed back and eyed the twins. They waited for Diana to approach them before inquiring about the Kryptonians.

Diana walked slowly to the pair… she was aware something was bothering them. "What is it Mother? I have seen that look too many times to know when there is something wrong. So spill it… what is it?"

Hippolyta smiled at her daughter. "The twins… they are not from this world. They are gods of the sun… yes?" Diana slowly nodded.

Her aunt Antiope spoke next. "One is a god of time… she is a seer… yes?" Once again Diana nodded her head.

"The other… the 'scarred one' she is a great warrior of this world." 

Diana nodded. "What the fuck is going on?" 

"These gods… cannot be killed… yes?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know about both." She looked over at the twins as they were surrounded by curious Amazonians. They had never seen twins before, only read about them. "What is it?"

"They are our saviors… the saviors of our people… all the people of earth. There have been prophecies about them. One of them… one of them dies and when she is reborn… she is broken. She becomes a ruthless. It takes her a long while to fix herself but after she does… she is indestructible and malevolent." The women all look at the twins as they hold hands and allow the women of Themyscira to place their hands on their bodies. 

Diana takes out a leather tube and unrolls the painting. "The one without the scar, Alia, she painted this from her nightmares. The witches are from Kryptonian lore and the other…"

"Steppenwolf." Hippolyta and Antiope say in unison. There eyes go immediately to Alia. "She is the seer. Alia!" The Queen calls out. Both look in her direction and head over to Hippolyta. 

"Yes." Alia says with respect.

"You have dreamed of these horrors?" She nods. "As days move forward are the dreams changing?"

Alia thinks for a moment and then nods. "There is more detail and the dream is a little longer each time."

The Amazon sisters look at each other. "We will be ready for him." Antiope says. 

"He will come for you first. He will come for this… 'Mother' is the only word that comes to mind when I think about it. Deep in your island… he will take it from you… many will perish. I am sorry." Alia lowers her eyes.

"Child god… there is nothing you have done to bring this to our door. We did this to ourselves. You have nothing to be sorry for. You have given us a look into the future and we will do what we must to protect the earth and all who dwell on her."

Diana and Mera chose to stay for a while longer and the others flew home. Kara vigilantly watching her charge. They made it home without too much unnecessary excitement. Kara excused herself to finish some business and Alia and Alex sat outside on the deck. 

Alia was so enthralled by the waters of earth. She had only ever read about large bodies of water. Alex watched her wishing they could connect on some level. Alia was keenly aware of Alex and her incessant desire to mean something to Alia. "She doesn't need me to love you. She needs me to love her… and I do. You… she wants you all to herself Alex. You have what you have wanted for so long. Take every moment to cherish that and always remember this… she doesn't need me to love you… she only needs me to love her." 

Alia stood and flew from the deck. She was fast, really fast and Alex rose to watch her as Alia broke the sound barrier. The sonic boom could be heard for miles.

The Kryptonian landed on the beach and laughed loudly. "That was incredible!" 

Kara was already on the deck when she landed. "You just broke the sound barrier!" 

"Is that what that sound was?" She looked curiously at her twin. Kara nodded back. "I dreamed last night. We will fight soon, tomorrow I think." Alia super sped to Kara and wrapped her arms around her. "I am going to kill him Kara… because he thinks I am you. I hate him… I have never hated like this." Kara wasn't sure who she was referring to. "Jeremiah." Alia whispered and they both shivered. 

~~~~~~

Kara was leaving the base after another uneventful meeting with Helena when her phone rang. It was Diana letting her know that they would have to move fast, something was happening in New Mexico. There were numerous missing people and aliens throughout the world and it seems they were being held by Cadmus. The enormous ship that had been spotted was being powered up. They were leaving immediately and would see her when they returned. 

~~~~~~

Alex stood in front of her Dad. "Why? Just tell me why you did those things to Kara?" Alex shook with trepidation and more than a little hate. "How could you?"

He looked confused. "She is a monster. She isn't human. None of them are so they don't matter. I thought you of all people would see that Alex. She is a monster." Jeremiah shook his head in disbelief. 

Alex wanted to vomit as Diana notified her that the ship was packed full of people and heading to space. Alex ran to the ship leaving her father behind. 

Jeremiah believed his daughter meant for him to be saved… he was so wrong. Alex had overheard the twins on the beach and she had decided to leave his fate in Alia's hands. 

Alex made it to the ship but she was locked out of the controls. She was trapped with all of the abductees and she hit her comms to relay a message to Kara. She had gone to the holding area and notified the others what their fate would be when they all felt a jolt. Alex heard Kara's voice and the words "I'm here Alex". 

  * ••••••



Alia floated in her sisters Supergirl uniform… her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. She and Lena had captured Lillian and Lex. The DEO were handling them, Alia wanted Jeremiah and she found him. "Hello Jeremiah." He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly to see her floating above him. He shot her in the chest with Kryptonite and Alia fell from the air landing hard.

He ran to her to finish her off. "I killed you once already. Why don't you just die?" Alia laid on the ground not moving. He was standing over her as he looked her in the face. The scar… she didn't have the scar. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why isn't the Kryptonite affecting you? Who are you?" He backed away from the Supergirl imposter. 

Alia opened her eyes and stood. She held her fist out in front of her and activated her ring as she stepped into her armor with her hammer in hand. She walked slowly toward him, hunched over, stalking her prey. She snarled her lips as she growled. "Who am I?" She sneered as her blonde hair spilled onto her shoulders. "I am your end Jeremiah. I have no love for you, no connection to your family, you mean very little to me." 

She had caught up to him easily as she squeezed his good arm watching his muscles and tendons tear as she crushed and emulsified his bone and tissue. He screamed. "Is that what you did to Kara?" He looked at her in terror. She gave him a shot of morphine, just enough so he wouldn't pass out and she could continue her work. 

Her hand was on his other arm. "It's synthetic… huh? Who's the fucking monster here?" Her eyes were so dark, almost black. She ripped his synthetic arm slowly from his shoulder. His eyes wide as he watched. "Stay with me Jeremiah, I have only just begun to repay you for your sins against my beloved twin." His eyes widened like saucers. He realized now that he was fucked. Alia smiled sweetly as she finished separating his arm from his body. "There… now that's much better."

Alia dropped a small metal container, where she had that hidden Jeremiah didn't know. "When you and Lillian so graciously held my sister as your guest, you were kind enough to riddle her body with shards of Kryptonite. Do you remember?" She asked innocently, her hammer in her hand. "I wonder… have you seen Misery?" She swung her hammer and crushed the ankle of his right foot.

Jeremiah screamed. "Do you know what Kryptonite feels like?" He tried to hit her with his synthetic arm but it wasn't there. He looked back to where it should be. Alia smiled. "It's weird isn't it? You still feel it, right where it should be but it is gone." She gave a sad pout. She shoved a crystalized shard of acid into his thigh… all the way to the bone. He screamed. "That is the closest I could come to replicating how it feels to have Kryptonite in our bodies. You shoved twenty-seven shards into her. I don't think we will have that much time. You aren't strong enough to last that long… nothing like Kara. Should we use acid on a steady drip? Let it slowly and painfully flood your system?" He looked into her eyes and he knew for sure without a doubt that this was not Kara. This person was enjoying this.

She pushed another shard into his other leg. She watched as the pain he felt reflected in his eyes and on his face. She pushed another into his shoulder. "How many days did you do this to her? How many days?" He looked at her as tears filled his eyes. "How does it feel Jeremiah? You did this to Kara! She loved you!" Alia's voice was getting higher. She shoved another into his chest, careful not to hit anything too important. She took out a syringe and injected the liquid into his veins.

He screamed again because it sure as fuck felt like acid in his veins. "I saw what you did… I saw all of it you disgusting piece of shit! I watched your face and you loved it! Terrorizing and torturing her… sweet, loving Kara. You all are twisting my sister into something she was never meant to be and I am setting her back on her path… this is the first step. Your colleagues will see what I've done and they will understand that while she is light… I am so fucking dark and you will all suffer along with your families." She smashed his left ankle.

Realization set it and he knew he was going to die at the hands of the imposter. Nothing this tainted could have come from Kara. No! This must be a demon of some sort. Alia shoved in two more acid shards and he was so close to his pain threshold. Alia could hear movement and she knew she was running out of time.

Kara had stopped the ship, Alia was aware of that as she continued to riddle his body with as many shards of acid as she could. 

He watched as she stood. The imposters body towered over him as her eyes turned white. He could hear people approaching yelling at her to stop. Alia refused to heed their warnings as she screamed and burned the flesh from his face and upper body. She screamed as she burned through his flesh and into bone and turned his heart into a crispy stone in the middle of his chest. She ran out of heat vision as she stood still screaming at him. Screaming obscenities at him as her body shook. Yelling at him, warning everyone and no one that this is their fate if they ever fucking harm her sister. 

She turned to look at the agents that filled the room and saw Lena and Diana watching her. "I will fucking kill anyone who harms Kara Zor-El." She looked into all their faces as she slowly moved through the room. "This… thing held her for days and tortured her before putting a Kryptonite bullet in her brain. This was his trial and his execution!" She looked over at him. "He got off fucking easy." She closed her eyes as she stood in the center of the room and trembled as her hatred turned to pain for Kara. 

This person wearing Kara's face was definitely not who they had come to know. She looked absolutely menacing and terrifying in her black armor, Supergirl's crest in red on the upper right chest of her armor as she wielded a huge black hammer with the red crest as well.

Diana quickly approached and wrapped her arms around Alia and they were gone. Lena was left to do damage control with J'onn. 

Hours later Alex learned of her father's fate at the hand of her mates twin. There had been a recording of it… of course every room in the Cadmus building was tied into their security system. Diana had removed the record of Alia's torture.

Kara approached Diana requesting to watch it. Diana refused to let her see it… at first. She relented as the pair sat and watched Alia unleash hell upon Jeremiah's body. When it was done Kara sat with her mouth open. She just stared at the screen… at her sister who had turned to speak to the agents in the room and whomever else might watch the video of her retribution. She knew she was being watched… 

Kara found Alia in Kara's room under the sunlamps. She sat on the bed, despondent. Kara slowly approached as she watched Alia's fingers twitching and Kara knew she was more than likely reliving the fresh hell she had poured down on Jeremiah Danvers. "Alia." She said softly.

Alia blinked her eyes and shook her head. She made eye contact with Kara for the first time since her actions had led to Jeremiah's death. "Are you afraid of me now?" She asked in a small voice. "I can return to Argo." She moved to leave the bed and Kara stopped her.

She wrapped her arms around her sister and held her until Alia began to break down and cry. She held her while she sobbed. "What is wrong with me Kara?" She asked through her tears.

Kara kissed her face everywhere except her lips. "There is nothing wrong with you. You are my protector and I'm yours Alia. Do you think I wouldn't have done the same to him if he had tortured you… or Diana, Alex, Mera or Lena? We are protectors Alia. There are people who have done horrible things and will never stop. That's why we are here… to stop them."

~~~~~~~~~

Kara had taken the video of the Cadmus take down to the DEO in the desert. She stood as it was played in its entirety for her Kaznian doppelganger which she and Alia still referred to as Helena. She watched Helena as Helena watched the death of Jeremiah. The capture of Lex and Lillian. Kara stopping the ship from its exodus. She sat in silence until she looked at Kara. "Please tell me this is true. Please tell me you are not lying."

Kara knelt to her level looking through the glass that separated them. "It is all true. I have never lied to you." Helena sat and cried. "I am here if you need me. I will be back again tomorrow." Kara turned to leave.

"Thank you… Kara." 

Kara stopped. "For what? And what should I call you?"

"Thank you for freeing me. This is so much better than where I was." She looked away. "I have no name."

Kara watched her expressions. "May I call you Helena until you decide what you'd like to be named?"

Her eyes snapped up to Kara and she nodded. "I will see you tomorrow then and perhaps… your twin?"

Kara smiled. "Tomorrow. Perhaps my twin as well."

Alex was waiting for her when she exited. "Alex. You didn't watch that did you?"

Alex just nodded and Kara hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. He said horrible things to me before Alia caught up with him. He was a fucking monster." Alex kissed Kara's cheek. "Thank you for saving us… the ship. I'm so glad you were there." 

Kara kissed her. "Me too." 

~~~~~~~

Kara and Alia made daily trips to see Helena. Eventually the three were able to sit together and touch. Kara and Alia had requested they be allowed to hang out at the cafeteria and watch movies. The first… Orphan Black so Kara's doppelganger could understand where their name for her came from.

Months have gone by since the downfall of Cadmus. And the group had been fighting with the evil witches from Krypton. Now Steppenwolf has shown his face and there is a war on two fronts. 

Having the evil trio nearly beaten down Alia heads off with Aquaman, Diana, Mera, Batman and BatWoman. Superman has been off world with Athena, Thor and Freyja and they hadn't been able to get ahold of them. Barry Allen has made an appearance and Steppenwolf has the third Mother Box. He is now recreating earth to mirror his hellish birthplace. 

The battle has been raging for far too long…

Batman is down and his cousin is hurt. The end is near and they know it. Diana is wounded and Alia is so close to a solar flare as darkness covers the land. She is tired as she removes her armor, returning it to her ring. Steppenwolf laughs at Diana. "You are no god! Not like your ancestors." Alia watches as he moves in on Diana and she knows. If Diana dies… her sister dies. She does the only thing she can.

Alia flies as fast as she can and puts herself between Diana and Steppenwolf's enormous blade. At this precise moment Kara, Kal, Athena, Thor and Freyja blink in and watch as Alia takes the killing blow for Diana. His blade cutting through Alia's left shoulder and down through her organs and her back, very nearly severing her in half. They all scream as Diana watches Alia die for her. Diana moved so quickly that no one could track her movements. She attacked him and nearly beat him to death before the others could react and join in. Mera made her way to Alia and then they were gone. 

Kara was enraged after seeing her sister killed at his hand. She finished Steppenwolf off with her mace and when she was done she waited for Mera to return. After many hours Alex was finally able to convince Kara to go to the sanctuary and wait there. 

Kara hadn't spoken since her sisters death. On the fourth day the pair returned, both very much alive. Alia was alive. Kara stared at her sister, her eyes roaming her body. "What has happened? You are older than when you left."

Alia refused to meet her eyes. She nodded. "Much older… and very different." She reached for Mera's hand and took it in hers.

Kara looked at Mera. "How? How is she alive?"

Mera looked tired. "It is a long story. It isn't mine to tell." Alia hugged Mera and kissed her sweetly. Mera let her go and walked away to her room. 

Alia turned to Kara. "I saw you… you watched as he put his blade through my body. I… are you alright Kara?"

Kara let out a sob as she shook her head. "How are you alive Alia?"

She shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But I will tell you that I came back to my body before it had begun to heal. I came back from the in between… wrong. I'm better now. It took Mera many years to help me back to who I am now."

Kara gasped and shook her head. "Years?!" You were gone for four days. Not years Alia." 

Alia just laughed. "You know better than that… you know about time and its relevance. I have been gone nearly fifty years Kara. We came back to you as soon as we could. We didn't want to fuck with the timelines so we had to arrive on this day at the precise moment we did or we would have altered this timeline in catastrophic ways. Suffice to say… you probably don't want to know how we know that. I know you have questions. I know you all want answers but right now… can you just be happy that we are home and safe…? Is that possible and then after we sleep I will tell you what happened. And I need a shower… bad." Alia turned to walk off and Kara grabbed her arm.

Alia dropped her head down. "I'll show you something, an answer to one of your many questions." Alia turned to her sister. "You are wondering if I am the Alia that left here that day, the one Mera took away without thought or provocation. The sister you saw killed right in front of you by an enormous god with a horned head." She began to take her clothes off and at first no one understood. As soon as Alia removed her shirt they all understood. 

Both of her hands went to Kara's mouth and covered it. Mera walked into the kitchen and she reached her hand out and touched the thick scars on Alia's torso. "Hey beautiful." She said and kissed Alia. Kara watched confused. 

Kara looked back at Alia. The look on her face correctly portraying how she felt. "It's been fifty years for us Kara. Fifty years of emotion, pain, love, loss and struggles. We are here now because of her… she never gave up on me. I love her with all that I am. If it weren't for her, I never would have come back to you." 

Kara reached out her hand and softly touched the scar that cut through her sisters torso. "Oh Alia. I'm so sorry." She let her fingers trail softly all the way down to the right side of Alia's body 

"What happened to Steppenwolf, after… you know. After he killed me." She said more than asked.

Kara didn't respond her eyes never left her sisters body. Diana spoke. "Kara and I killed him." Her fingers nearly made it to the edge of her body. Alia turned around so Kara could trace the scar all the way to her shoulder again… her fingers running along the scar on her back.

Kara reached the top and Alia turned to her sister. "I'd dreamt it. If I'd kept on my armor he would have just knocked me out of the air. I would have lived… but Diana…" Alia looked at her friend. "Diana, you would have been killed first." Alia looked at her twin. "Then you would have lost your mind and attacked without any forethought and you would be next. The rest of us would kill him but you and Diana… you never came back. Only a god can kill a god Kara. So I gave myself up and hoped that it would be enough for the rest of you to kill him. It was the only version I could live with. I'm so sorry Kara." Alia slowly stepped away from her twin and down the hall to shower with Mera. 

Kara slowly turned back to everyone in the kitchen. She looked at her best friend. "She sacrificed herself… for you and for me."

Diana sighed as it all came together for her. "I wondered why she took it off. I almost asked her as I lay there waiting for him to attack. She had dreamt our deaths and she did the only thing she could to save us."

Alia and Mera decided to go back out to the kitchen after their shower. They sat at the island and Alex grabbed them each a bottle of alcohol. Astra and Alura had made them food and set it out for them. Mera started. "I can't tell you what possessed me to go to Alia's body and travel through time… but that is exactly what I did. We ended up many hundreds of thousands of years in the past. I had her body with me in a cave next to an ocean. Alia was dead and I was devastated. I hadn't confessed my feelings for her yet… on the fourth day of just sitting there with her I realized that her body wasn't decomposing. It wasn't decaying at all. I didn't understand and then it hit me… take her to the sun and so I did." Mera took a drink of alcohol.

Alia looked at her. "I was in some place… my energy, soul. It was terrifying, mostly because I just didn't understand what was happening. I waited for Rao… his light but there was nothing but dimensions. I had eventually forgotten what it felt like to be solid. Years in the in between. I remember them all. I was just getting used to my original form when… I was slammed back into this body. This broken dead body that hadn't begun to heal." She took a drink. "You think you know what pain is…"

Mera took over from there as Alia stared off into nothing. "It took nearly ten days for her body to heal. I would gather food from the ocean and other wildlife. Those that were willing to give themselves up for Alia and I to live." Mera looked on with a blank expression. 

"When she came back… she was feral. Her powers never manifested. She was basically human. We stayed in our home… the cave for nearly a year and I had begun to make friends with the locals of a small city. Alia didn't communicate with anyone. The townspeople thought she was a deaf mute. I never corrected them. She and I lived among them in a small home for about eleven months. We were happy." Mera ended in a near whisper.

Alia picked up where she'd left off. "I went to town one night to get vegetables for our dinner. I was surrounded by a group of men and taken to an alley behind the marketplace." Alia and Mera both began to cry. Alia completely detached as she recalled that evening. "The… men… raped me, each taking their turns with me as they held me down and beat me and kicked me. I was dead before the last one finished." 

Mera took over. "One of our neighbors who had become quite fond of us came to our home and told me she'd found Alia dead. I found her dead body, beaten and bloodied. I picked her up and she and I disappeared back into the caves. The following day when the sun came up I carried the dead body of the woman I loved back into the sun and repeated that for four days and then she came back." Mera wiped her face with her hands as she looked at Alia.

"When I came back this time… I was fully powered and full of revenge. I went to the small town and found each of the men that had raped and murdered me and I tore them apart with my hands and burned them alive until not one of them was alive. But… I didn't stop there." Alia hung her head down. "For years I… burned villages… cities… towns. All over the planet as Mera tracked after me trying to reign me in. She'd care for me when I was exhausted and try to convince to stop. The lore… dragons. They are real. But the mother of all dragons. Dani, it turns out, was an appropriate name for me." Everyone in the room was crying. "I am the Mother of all Dragons. I could communicate with them and they with me and I ruled this planet and others throughout time." Alia stood and produced her armor through her ring. It was still beautiful as she stood wearing it. There are stories, legends of a yellow haired demon who could turn a city to frozen stone in less than a day. Or burn a village to the ground with a look. I've been to the future and to the past, jumping through time and ruling the galaxy, and I did it all in this armor… our crest. I'm so sorry Kara." Alia still wouldn't make eye contact. 

"It was years before she stopped. She was called Abaddon for centuries throughout time. Years of death and enslavement. She had stopped being the one I loved and so I stopped chasing after her." Mera looked at Alia and she grabbed her hand. Alia put her armor back into her ring.

"When I realized that she had stopped chasing me I tracked her down. I… reevaluated my life and what had led me to become what I hated. I stopped using my abilities and I started being Alia again. She and I lived together for the next forty years. Jumping through time trying to fix what I had done and outrun some of the horrors."

"We finally settled down in a home on the beach and we lived there for the last ten years. We were happy." Mera looked down at their hands.

"Until Ares found us. He…" Mera touched her stomach. "attacked Mera first. He stabbed her many times. It was really bad. I brought my armor forth and fought him with my swords and hammer. I could see Mera was dying so I used my abilities on him and defeated him. Then I transported her to Themyscira and they saved her life. A few short days after that… we came home to you."

Diana stood and walked to them. "What do you mean you defeated him with your powers."

"She killed him. She froze him with her breath and then shattered him with her hammer. Then she burned every bit of his fucking body to a tiny crisp. I saw it." Mera took a drink.

Diana eyed her. "You imbued her with a gift of the gods?"

Mera shook her head. "I did not."

"Then how?!'

Mera just shook her head. "I have no idea… but I would think twice about being a practice dummy for our Kryptonian. I watched her kill your brother. It fucking happened!"


	6. Sestras

Kara sat on a stool at the island trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her sister is alive. Totally confused by what her sister had said. How could she have come back and why did she remember being dead. Her rape and murder… her subsequent ruling of the fucking galaxy? What the flying fuck?! 

Kara let her forehead hit the counter… just a bit too hard. Fuck! She wanted to cry, scream, disappear for months. This was a lot. She rubbed her face hard with both of her hands and sought out Alex. She eventually found her in her lab. "What are you doing Alex?"

She looked up at Kara and their eyes met for a moment. "Finishing the antidote tablets for you Kryptonians." She sighed. "I'm also trying to make sense of everything that happened to your sister. It's hurting my brain if you want to know the truth. How are you doing with it?"

Kara plopped down in a chair and sighed. "Not good. Not good at all." She crossed her arms on the desk and dropped her head on her forearms. "This all fucking sucks!" She said, her words muffled. Her head shot up. "Not all of it! I'm so glad she's back and safe now but… what happened to her. It's awful." Kara started to get angry. "Those fuckers are so lucky they are dead. I swear to all that is holy… I am so close to going back in time and murdering all of them before they lay a hand on her… you have no idea."

Alex grunted out an understanding laugh. "Oh I understand. Believe me. I have no love for anyone that harms another for enjoyment or pleasure… especially someone that I love." 

Alex had rounded the desk and pushed herself between Kara and the desk. She wrapped her arms around her as Kara looked up at her. "I'm so broken for her… I don't know what to feel, how to act or what to say. I don't know how to help her and that's all I want to do. She thinks I'm upset that she became a ruthless ruler of the galaxy… jumping through time. I couldn't care less about that. I honestly can't say that I wouldn't have been the same way. It's the fact that they know her face and mine… they know her armor and our crest. We will be targeted and that means bad things for those we love. Those in our lives." Kara sighed again. "Fuck! I'm so frustrated!"

Alex had nothing to say that would help so she said nothing and just held Kara.

••••••••

Alia woke up screaming. Mera wrapped herself around her lover and held her tight. "I'm here Alia. We are with Kara and Diana and we are all safe. Just breathe my love." 

Alia breathed in as she trembled, she was completely soaked in sweat. "They're coming Mera. He found me and he is coming for us all! I need to find her… Nebula. She is the answer… the key." She shook as she spoke. Every part of her trembling, even her voice. "I need to tell them right now." Alia was gone before Mera could speak. 

Alia appeared in front of her twin and Alex and she looked terrified. She was soaked in sweat and trembling. Diana and Mera blinked in a moment later. "He is coming for me… for all of us." Alia started to cry. "It's my fault. I freed them, the sisters and now he hates me. Without them, he wouldn't find it. At least that's what I saw. But he has it now… stupid man! Stupid earthling! He took it from his second and now he has found earth. Just… don't move I'll be back."

Alia reappeared moments later with a blue in color humanoid female who looked like she was going to bolt at any moment. Alia disappeared and returned with a green colored humanoid female. "Dani! What the fucking hell?!" Gamora looked wrecked as she yelled.

Nebula eyed her sister from a few feet away. "Why is she here Alia? We don't want to be around each other. We have told you this already." 

Gamora turned to see her sister. "You! What have you done now? This is your doing isn't it?"

"Stop this now!" 

Alia spoke in a god voice and Alex blushed as she peed a little. What the fuck?! Again? 

Alia began to physically change as she grew in height to at least ten feet. A helmet with horns growing from her skin and Diana gasped because now she knew. Alia received her gift of the gods from Steppenwolf as he killed her. Her armor covering her skin as what flesh could still be seen seemed to turn to stone. Her blue eyes turning black and she stepped forward as she towered over the sisters. This was meant to change Diana… never meant to change a mortal. 

Alia had to bend because of her height. She looked down at the sisters as she spoke, clearly not happy with current events. "Daughters of Thanos… enough! Ronan is coming to earth and he has the Infinity Stone! How?! How is this possible?"

Gamora looked up at her friend. "Uh… yeah. That's kind of my fault. I tracked it to someone from terra. I intercepted it and well… long story short … I was going to sell it the The Collector…."

Alia had begun to return to her normal appearance as she interrupted her friend. "Gamora! Why that asshole? You went to Knowhere?! To sell a fucking Infinity Stone?! Are you fucking serious?"

Gamora threw her hands up. "I didn't! We didn't sell it. Drax freaked out and called Ronan to avenge his wife and daughter and… well Rocket really tried but then I was spaced by Ronan and he got the stone." She looked at Alia and gave a quick smile. "But… I'm okay! Peter saved me." 

Alia rubbed her face with her hands. "Un-fucking-believable!" 

Nebula stood with her mouth open. "You are a moron! How could you give that to anyone Gamora?! I thought you were the good one!" She shook her head in disbelief. "I agree with Alia… you are un-fucking-believable!!!"

"Ronan has it and is on his way here. Where is Peter? I need them to come here and help defend the planet now." Alia looked exhausted. 

Gamora nodded. "Okay, take me back where you found me and I'll tell the crew and have them come here. Peter is from terra so he will…"

Alia was gone and then she was back. The ship was on the island outside the sanctuary and she had blinked the occupants inside the sanctuary. 

They appeared to have been sleeping. Alia was still halfway between looking like a huge demon and her normal self and to be frank everyone kind of peed a little at the sight of her… even Groot.

His eyes wide. "I am Groot!" He exclaimed as he looked at his friends.

Alia's head snapped toward him and she began to revert back to her demon size. She reached what appeared to be her full height as her blonde hair fell on her enormous shoulders. "I am Abaddon! The Angel of Death! Destroyer of Worlds! I am the Mother of Dragons! I am The Great and Terrifying Horned Giant!" She walked toward them all and everyone stepped back. Her eyes met her twins and she stopped in her tracks. Her body began to morph back to Kara's twin and Alia stood face to face with the one person who meant everything to her. She looked at Kara as she began to cry. "I am Alia Dani Zor-El, Protector of Kara Arya Zor-El, Seer of All Realms, Protector of All Realms. Sister of Kara and Helena." Her tears fell as she turned to Groot. She approached him and extended her hand. "I am Alia Dani Zor-El and you are Groot."

He reached his hand out to her and took it. "I am Groot."

She smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you too."

He smiled at her. "I am Groot?"

Her eyes dropped to the floor as she chuckled wryly. "That's a great question. I think… I think I am… part god."

His hand went to his mouth as he gasped. "I am Groot?"

She nodded. "A god… a terrifying god… killed me many years ago and I think he gave me a part of himself. I have been very different since I came back to life."

His face looked sad. "I am Groot." He said so softly as he looked to the floor.

Alia wiped her tears from her face with both her hands. She nodded. "Thank you." She said softly. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I know what you are. Where you come from. Do you?"

His eyes found hers as he looked at her with awe and wonder. He just shook his head as she smiled lovingly at him. "Would you like me to take you to your planet? So you can see where you come from?" He nodded slowly.

"Excuse me… jesus christ superstar!!" Diana looked over to find a very scruffy looking raccoon speaking to Alia and holding a very large weapon pointed directly at her. "Just who in the hell do you think you are? Nobody takes Groot anywhere without us!"

Alia cocked her head to the side as she eyed his weapon. She slowly stepped around the talking tree and super sped within centimeters of the raccoon. "You are Rocket." She knelt in front of him getting closer to his level. "You are quite ingenious and formidable. You are also very loyal to your friends. I am Alia. It's an honor to meet you. I know of you…" She stood and looked around the room. "All of you. From the future. Peter Quill, Drax The Destroyer, Rocket, Gamora, Nebula and Groot."

They all just looked at her. "In another timeline, I didn't rescue you Nebula or you Gamora. Ronan got the Infinity Stone and all of you banded together to stop him. All but you Nebula, because of the pain Gamora had caused you in your youth. Because she was always ruthless, never really loved you like you loved her and she broke you as Thanos took you apart piece by piece to make you better…"

Nebula stared at Alia with her mouth open. "I am so sorry that I couldn't stop Thanos from doing what he did to you Nebula. I tried. Many times in many timelines and it always turned out horribly for you."

Nebula cocked her head to the side. "Why does it matter? No one cares what happens to me."

Alia gave her friend a sad pained face that ended in a real pout. "I do. I know you in the future Nebula. You are a great Protector of all people. A great leader and very much loved. I care about you and I always have… but it seems that your fate is forever entwined with that fucking asshole Thanos. He makes you what you become and without that in your life… you die very early in your lifetimes… every damn time."

Nebula looked shocked. "A Protector…?"

Alia nodded at her friend. "A great Protector of all people and you are loved by all. I have always loved you and I always will." Alia reached out and lovingly touched Nebula's face. "You are so beautiful Nebula. You will see it soon enough and the love you have held onto has not been in vain my friend." 

Kara looked at Mera as she just watched Alia. Kara looked back at her twin. "So… who is this Ronan fucker and why is he coming to my fucking planet?" Alia turned to face her twin. 

"He is coming because of him." Alia pointed to Peter without looking at him, her eyes never leaving Kara. "Once he is here he realizes who I am and tries to destroy earth and then Argo. He won't stop until all planets under the yellow sun are dead. By the way… you should see what we can do under a white sun or a blue sun." Alia chuckled and shook her head. "It's fucking unreal Kara." She smiled. 

Kara stared at her sister. "Can we talk? In private?"

Alia dropped her eyes down to her feet. "It's the whole god thing… isn't it? I'm sorry." 

Alia disappeared. Mera shook her head. "She does this.." Mera sighed. "Give it a few minutes. She'll be back." Mera left for the kitchen. Diana followed. 

"What the hell Mera? Why didn't you tell me she was imparted with a gift from Steppenwolf?" She seemed pissed.

"You're pissed? The first time ever in our friendship." Mera shook her head. "I didn't say anything because I'm fucking tired Diana. So tired. She is Alia… trapped in the body of a demon god. She is beautiful and loving and terrifying and horrible. She is all of those things and I love her for it. She came back from her own personal hell and she saved herself. She is so strong… so damn strong and you judge her for something she saved you from." Mera broke eye contact and continued to the kitchen. She stopped and turned. "I should be pissed at you for the way you are reacting to her… but I'm not. I'm just disappointed in you." 

Diana stood frozen as she watched her oldest friend walk away from her. And Diana was so disappointed… in herself. She dropped her head and walked back to Kara. Alia appeared in front of her. "I saw what you and Kara became." Diana sucked in her breath. "You and Kara destroyed so many worlds together Diana. So many."

"Last night you said we never came back." Diana stood defiant in front of Alia.

Alia sighed and grabbed Diana. She took their souls to a reality that was horrifying. She and Diana watched as two huge demon gods wrecked a planet together. Diana looked into her own distorted face and threw up where she stood in the kitchen. Kara dressed in an enormous Supergirl outfit screamed as she leveled a city with fire from her eyes. Lightning crackled around the enormous version of Diana as she reached out with her hand and grabbed a handful of people and ate them while they were alive. Alia brought them back to their bodies and as they popped back in they realized they were both vomiting and crying. 

Diana cried out. "Oh my god! What did I become?!" She threw up again as Alia grabbed a roll of paper towels and started dropping towels on the floor on their throw up. She blew her nose and answered. "It wasn't you or Kara. It was just your bodies. You never came back. Neither one of you. For some unknown fucked up reason my soul entered into this body as it lay dead in the sun. I don't think it was supposed to."

Alia had stopped crying as she blew the vomit and snot from her nose. She bent down and started cleaning up their puke. Diana got the trash can and a couple bottles of water and gave one to Alia. They rinsed their mouths with water and spit into the trash. Diana got on her knees and cleaned the floor with Alia. She thought about what she had seen and she looked at Alia in a whole new light. "How do you fight that? The dark impulse that has to run through you? How are you good at all Alia?"

Alia let out a sob as she looked at Diana. The look on her face was terrified as she leaned closer to Diana and whispered. "You think I have good in me?" Diana pulled back misunderstanding Alia. When she saw Alia's face she understood. Alia… she didn't know if she was good. Alia terrified herself. Alia was scared to death to be in her own body. She whispered as pain washed over her face. "I am fighting… all the time Diana. Since the moment I came back into my body." Kara and Mera had entered the room minutes earlier. They had been witness to everything since the pair returned. 

Alia looked desperate. "I always had my powers Diana. Always. But I could feel that I was wrong. I came back wrong. I realized that he did something fucked up to me. So I didn't speak, I could barely think. I fought for so long to keep control of myself. It was exhausting and the men... I knew what the men were going to do. I had seen it in a vision. So I stayed out of the sun for days… only going out at night so that I could be killed. I was tired… so fucking tired." 

Alia eyes are wild and she is shaking uncontrollably as her fingers twitch and Diana has seen this enough to know Alia is reliving her rape and murder. "I could have stopped them Diana." She sobbed. "I thought I was being punished for what I unleashed from myself when… when I murdered Alex's dad!" Alia's fingers twitching as she is sobbing and then she screams out her pain and rage and keeps her eyes closed and presses her palms to them to make sure she doesn't kill her friend.

Her screams wake the entire house because it is the painful wail of a tortured god and it can be heard in the heavens and down into the deepest parts of the oceans. The room is full as Diana throws her hands up, her eyes wildly trying to shut everyone the hell up and keep them calm. They stay on the periphery, outside of Alia's view. "I didn't fight them!" Her voice so pained and distorted. Half Kryptonian the other half god. "I let them murder me! I didn't want to exist so I took the way out that I saw and I let them kill me and rape me!" She cried out again as she began to morph. Growing into the horned demon god. "I wanted it all to end. For Mera to let me go and find someone worthy of her love." Alia cried out in pain once again. "But I fucking came back! I was in the dimensions again… for years… and then shoved right back into this fucked up body that was kissed by that insane fucking demon god and here I am!" She was on her knees and opened her black eyes to look at Diana who was sobbing. Alia took her huge hand and gently wiped the tears from Diana's face. "I'm sorry Diana. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have shown you what happened to you and Kara. How can you think I'm good? How does Mera love me? How…" She sobbed and cried out a tortured sound that had everyone crying. "How could Kara or Helena even like me anymore?" She looked at her body and screamed. "Look at me! Just fucking look at me! There is nothing good in this!"

"Yes there is!" Alia stopped, still as stone. "You are good." She heard her friend approach. "I remember you Alia. From my youth, from my dreams. You saved my life. Have you ever thought that it was YOUR presence throughout my miserable and fucked up life that made the difference in who I become? Not Thanos… but you. You have always loved me. Since I was small. You have visited my dreams for decades Alia… in this form and in others and you have always imparted your love. You saved me and I love you." Nebula reached her small hand to Alia's face as she bent down and let her. She caressed her cheek and wiped a huge tear from her face as she looked into Alia's black eyes. 

"I love you Alia Dani Zor-El." Kara walked to her sister. "I don't care what form you're in, or what you have done. I love you for who you are. Good and bad. You. I have loved you from the moment I met you and since that drunken day and night… nothing could change how I feel about you. I would take all of your pain from you if I could. I love you unconditionally. I love you for dying for my best friend in all the worlds, Diana. I love you for trying to spare Mera the pain of loving you… I love you for coming back to me and telling me what you've done. I love you for so many things Alia… including what you did to avenge me… and to stop Alex's dad from ever doing to anyone else what he had done to me and our sister."

"I love you too, Kara. I thought about you every single day. While I was in the in between and in this fucked up body. Every single day. I was scared to see you. Scared for you to see me… this and the things I've done." 

She closed her eyes. "Look at me Dani." She did. Kara leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love you. Now I have one question… the one I wanted to ask you in private."

Alia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mindful of her much smaller sister as she let it out. She opened her eyes and nodded with a determined look. "When do you want to go see Helena? She knows you died and she has been a wreck." 

Alia closed her eyes and cried. "Sestra… you wanted to talk about Helena?"

Kara leaned against her sister. "Yeah. I wanted to talk about Sestra." 

"Is she home?" Kara nodded. 

And then they were gone. Everyone took a breath. "What. The. Actual. Fuck?" Astra asked.

Diana looked at her. "That was Alia."

Astra nodded. "I know that was my niece. What I want to know is how we can help her?" Astra looked around and saw new faces. "And who the hell are all these people?"

•••••••••

Alia stood outside on the beach while Kara went in to get Helena. They both reappeared in short order and Helena gasped as she saw Alia in her larger, frightening form. It appeared that Alia could reach about twenty feet tall. Helena ran to her and stopped in front of her. "Sestra! You came back to us!" She gasped out as she smiled up at Alia.

Alia sobbed out a laugh and nodded as she smiled. "I did. I missed you Helena. I missed my Sestra!" Alia began to morph into her Alia form and when it was complete they hugged. 

"I missed you so much Alia. I felt you die. And then nothing! For days until last night… just hours ago. But I still felt like you were alive. Is that crazy?" Helena looked at her and it broke Alia's heart. So pure was her love for Kara and Alia. She never questioned her feelings for them once she understood that it was love.

"I have been with Mera jumping through time. It has been fifty years for me and her. Fifty years without my Sestras. I have missed you both so much." The three women were crying as Kara approached and joined in the hug. 

Helena looked at Alia and she touched her face. "You are in so much pain my beautiful sister. So much pain… I feel it. Can I take it from you?"

Alia looked at Helena and she knew, she knew that Helena meant it. She whispered as tears fell. "No sweet Brienne. This pain is mine to carry… you have your own." She kissed Helena's cheek. "I love you so much. Will you come back with me and stay the night?" 

Helena nodded. "Always Alia." She touched her shoulder and she sobbed. "Oh no. You are still not healed. You are in so much pain! How are you able to function?"

Alia cried as Kara looked at her eyes wide. "What does she mean?" 

"It hasn't healed all the way."

Kara freaked out. "What do you mean? How could I not feel it?"

Alia sighed. "I can shut it out. Apparently not enough for Helena."

Helena smiled. "I can heal you. Tonight when you sleep, I will make you better Sestra."

Alia smiled. "Okay. You make me better. Thank you." She smiled lovingly at her sister and kissed her cheek. "Let's go home." Kara had already locked up and the trio went to the Fortress of Hope together.

Helena didn't want to leave either Sestra so they all slept together in Kara's room, with Alex. Alia, Helena then Kara and Alex. They all slept hard and long. Somehow Alex ended up in between Helena and Kara during the night and she was so warm and snuggled in. It was the best night's sleep she'd ever had.

Alia woke up last and she felt fucking amazing. She stretched and yawned and stumbled into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and began taking off her clothes to shower and stopped after she'd removed her shirt. She screamed out for Kara and the fear in her voice caused everyone to come running in. Everyone except Helena. 

Kara was the first through the door and she saw exactly what had freaked her out. Her thick scar was almost gone. It was still there but only a small thin red sliver of what it had been. "Helena." Alia whispered to Kara. They both looked for her and she wasn't in the group. They went to the kitchen, everyone in tow and found her eating her breakfast. 

"Sestra is better… yes?" She smiled at Alia.

Alia nodded back. "Are you hurt now, Helena?"

Helena frowned. "Yes, but I will be better soon. I took it from you… all that I could. My body will be rid of it and then I will be better again. Right now… it hurts very much.

Alia sat next to her at the table. "You didn't have to take that from me." She whispered. 

"Yes Alia. I did. Sestras take care of each other."

Alia looked at her softly. "Can I see?"

Helena pulled her shirt off of her left shoulder and when she did Alia sobbed. "My god Helena. How?"

"Cadmus… they added much to my DNA. They didn't realize that Kara is genius. Her IQ makes Mensa seem like kindergarten. I knew what they did but I didn't tell them. Stupid fuckers made a healer… not a weapon." She smiled at her Sestras. Kara and Alia sat with her, completely in shock. 

••••••••

"Soooo… a healer? Who knew? What the hell else can the amazing Zor-El's do? I mean really… two gods and the other with godlike healing powers. What the fresh fuck?!" Alex stared at Lena. 

Lena looked Alex in the eyes. "I would love to get my hands on her genetic makeup! Can you imagine the secrets that Kryptonian holds?!"

Alex nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. I bet she is a funhouse of genetic mindfucks!!" 

"How do we get some of her DNA?" Lena was getting a little carried away with the idea.

"How about you fucking ask her…" Nebula stared at the two humans. She cocked her head to the side when they looked at her like they'd been caught. "She isn't an experiment… she is a sentient living being. I should know… coming from another funhouse of genetic mindfucks!" Nebula stared them down until they turned away. She left them to their own devices as she headed out of the labs. 

She turned the corner and ran straight into Helena. She was waiting for the blue being. "Hello. I am Helena Brienne River Zor-El."

Nebula smiled as she made momentary eye contact. She smiled again. "Hello Helena. I'm Nebula."

Helena blushed. "Of course you are. But there are none with your name… as beautiful as you." She smiled. "Even your eyes capture the unique black of space."

Nebula actually blushed. Her eyes darted everywhere except to Helena. "Thank you Helena Brienne River Zor-El." She whispered. 

Helena stepped toward Nebula. "No… thank you Nebula." She waited until their eyes met. "You have no idea what I have endured in my short life… and yet I believe you understand in ways that most living beings could not." Helena touched Nebula's arm softly. "I see why Alia loves you." She smiled shyly.

"And I know why she loves you." Nebula smiled. "She would tell me stories of the three of you. How special it is... the relationship the three of you have. She would cry sometimes, because she missed you both so much." Nebula blushed deeper. "I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I have loved you for a very long time Helena."

She cocked her head at Nebula as she blushed. "How? We have only just met." She touched Nebula's hand tenderly.

Nebula closed her eyes. "Alia told me about you. So many things and… I couldn't help but love you. I find you… all three of you to be amazing. Beautiful creatures. You all sacrifice so much for others." She opened her eyes. "You make me want to be better."

Helena looked at her so intensely as she softly said in her thick accent. "After what I just heard… I can not imagine how you could be better than you are. You defended my honor, without even knowing me." She gently intertwined her fingers with Nebula's. 

She looked down and saw pale white fingers holding her hand and Nebula began to cry. No one had held her hand… not once that she could recall. "Helena…" she breathed out. She couldn't take her eyes off of their hands, the beautiful contrast of their skin colors. Her body was on fire. 

Helena watched the emotions play out on Nebula's face. The way her eyes softened and her lips parted. Her breathing getting heavy. Helena wanted to kiss her, she had never wanted to kiss anyone. "I want to kiss you." She said out loud although she was pretty sure she didn't mean to. 

Nebula slowly pulled her eyes from their hands and eventually found Helena's lips. She looked at them and licked her own as she moved forward. Her heart beating out of her chest.

Helena leaned forward looking from her lips to her eyes and then back to her beautiful blue mouth. She licked her lips once and then their lips met. It was so soft… so tender. Their hands still clasped. Helena moved in closer and Nebula wined. They eased out of the kiss and put their foreheads together. "Can we do that again?" Nebula asked without embarrassment. "That was…"

"... amazing." Helena finished as she nodded her head against Nebula's forehead. Her eyes closed. "I liked that sound you made." She swallowed hard. "It made me hot… and I felt it move through my whole being."

Nebula was panting out her breaths. "I want to hold you…"

Helena stepped forward and let go of her hand as she wrapped her arms around Nebula. They held each other as the heat moved between them. 

••••••••

Kara had been in the weapons facility with Alia. They had been practicing with their powers. Alia was so strong now. If she hadn't already believed she'd been gone for fifty years she definitely would have believed it after seeing her display of power.

"So… Ares huh?" She already knew the answer.

"Kara I have never lied to you." 

Kara dropped her head. "I know… I'm just… so confused. For you. I don't know how to help you. I can't heal you… like Sestra." They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Fucking Sestra!" They both said and laughed harder. Kara stopped and grabbed Alia. "Shh." She looked at Alia and tapped her ear.

They listened as Alex and Lena discussed their Sestra. Discussed her like she was forever an experiment. Alia's blood boiled and Kara snarled her lips. Then they both heard the very distinct voice of one very blue being. Both of their anger being soothed by the protective words and tone of Nebula. They grabbed hands and listened as Nebula made it down the hall and into Helena. Smiles touched both of their lips as they heard the two beginning what would become a very beautiful relationship. They looked at each other and entered the lab, staring down Lena and Alex. 

Alex looked up at Kara, her face still red from Nebula's talk. "Hi. So what things are you and Lena up to?" Kara smiled.

Alex answered. "Not much. We were just talking about Helena and her incredible healing ability."

Lena nodded. "We were wondering what else she might be capable of." Lena looked genuinely apologetic for her earlier enthusiasm. "I may have been too excited and… I upset Nebula."

Alex interjected. "You didn't say or do anything wrong Lena." Kara stepped forward and Alia held her back because she was watching Lena.

Lena turned on her heel and faced Alex. "You're fucking joking right, Alex! Please tell me you're joking."

"No I'm not!" Alex looked put off by Lena's display.

"You know what? I can't speak for you but I can honestly say that I am ashamed of myself! I understand that it's easy as a scientist to… separate yourself from emotions… from your humanity. However, I feel strongly for the Zor-El's, all of them including Kal. I need to apologize to Helena for my words and my behavior." Lena looked at her best friend. "Sometimes I forget that I have them… emotions. I'm so sorry for what I said and I will apologize to your sister as soon as i find her." Her face was red as she looked into Kara's eyes.

Alex huffed. "There is nothing to apologize for." 

Kara glared at Alex as Alia began to grow. "Funhouse of genetic mindfucks…" Kara said. Alex's face turned a deep red as she turned to face her lover. "You're absolutely right. Lena has nothing to apologize for, you on the other hand, you have a lot to feel guilty about." Kara grabbed Alia's hand and led her out of the labs and right into Helena and Nebula. 

Kara saw them move away from each other quickly and she smiled at them both. "You don't have to hide how you feel for each other from anyone. You both deserve to be happy with each other." Kara leaned in and kissed her Sestras cheek. She turned to Nebula and kissed her cheek. "You are very sweet Nebula. For protecting my sister and I love you for that. No one is to harm her. Not ever. Thank you."

Alia leaned in and kissed them each on their cheeks. "You make a beautiful couple by the way." Nebula looked embarrassed. "We feel each other's emotions, it's very strong when in each other's presence." Alia looked at her Sestra and she kissed Helena once more. "I will never let anyone harm you Helena. Never." 

Alia caressed her face as Kara held her hand. Nebula watched the two gods as they fawned all over their sister… a clone. "You are the very best of us Sestra." They both said at the same time. Neither laughed as the words hit the air. "The very best." Kara finished. 

~~~~~~~

Kara sat at the island waiting for Alex. She watched her come in from the labs. "What is wrong with you Alex?" Kara nearly growled. "How could you even think about my sister that way after what your father did to me?" Kara's eyes were so dark. Almost black as she burned in anger. 

She rose from the stool and moved closer to Alex. "That's my sister Alex! From my own body!" Her voice was rising and she had no idea that she sounded like the angry god that she was. There was a crowd forming behind her as she squared on Alex. 

She seethed as she stood still in the center of the room. "I told you what he did! What Lillian did!!! She is from me!!! A PART OF MY BODY AND SOUL!!!!!" The island began to shake as Kara's rage grew. "They tortured me just like they tortured her! Who are you?"

"Arya no!" Helena approached her sister and stood in front of her. "You must not lose control. Look at me Sestra." Kara obeyed. "Kara… Sestra… Alex loves you. She loves us. But… Alex loves science as well. She has dark parts, just like we all do. She would never harm me, though." Helena turned to Alex. "Would you Alex?"

"No, I would not ever harm you. You are sweet and loving Helena. You make me smile and warm my heart. I'm so sorry for what I said." Alex looked at Kara. "I'm jealous sometimes. Your relationship with them is so… intense. I finally have you but I will never have all of you. I'm sorry Kara. Sometimes I become callous… because I'm jealous." Alex stood in front of Kara as she bared herself and her insecurities to her. "I'm just always competing for you now Kara… that's all. It makes me… tired and twisted up… and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Kara melted into Alex as she wrapped herself around her. Helena ushered everyone away from the pair and soon they were alone. "I'm so sorry. How do I compete with Dani and Brienne?"

Kara sighed. "Oh Alex… you my love… YOU don't compete with anyone, not ever. This is my fault. I never should have let it go this far. I should have been telling you every single day how much you mean to me." She kissed her face. "How much I love you. Just because of who you are." She kissed her again. "I love you for every single loving thing you have said and done over the years" Her voice was getting deeper. "Everytime you are there when I'm hurt." She kissed her lips. "Every episode of Sense 8… and every episode of Stranger Things we watch together." She kisses her with more umph. "Every episode of Battlestar Galactica… and how you don't comment as I drool over Tricia Helfer." Kara kisses her again and Alex is all hers. "Or Michelle Rodriguez." She kept kissing Alex even as they blinked into Alex's room. "Or your fucking doppelganger from Grey's Anatomy. Chyler Leigh, oh my fucking… I swear to all that is Holy if I ever meet her you HAVE to give me a freebie… because that, I cannot pass up! EVER!!!" Kara's face was flush. "Oh fuck… Anna Torv with her Australian accent! Fuck!"

"Then I get a freebie." Alex murmured between kisses from Kara. 

Kara pulled back, an eyebrow raised in question. "And who might this mysterious person be?"

Alex smiled. "Gina Torres, Deborah Ann Woll… baby vampire, Evan Rachel Wood and Karen Gillan with her Scottish accent. Those are my freebies." 

Kara stopped kissing Alex until she opened her eyes. "WHO is your freebie Alex?" She asked with a god voice rolled into it.

Alex didn't pee this time… but she very nearly had an orgasm. "You…?" She breathed out. Kara kissed her again and Alex surmised she had guessed right. "And Milla Jovovich."

~~~~~~~

Nebula sat alone at the island eating a sandwich and drinking a coke. She was thinking about Alia's words, her explanation of her own pain and Gamora's continued denial of the love that she so desperately needed. She had thought about it before, but she had never reconciled it within herself. Now it was out there… and now Gamora knew how she felt about her. She felt exposed… even more than she ever had when Thanos had spread her apart time and time again and put her back as he thought she should be.

"I'm sorry." 

Nebula's head snapped up to see her sister standing next to her. "For what?" Nebula responded. 

Gamora looked away, not wanting to meet her sister's eyes. "I… was terrified of him." She flicked her eyes at Nebula for a second. "You were so strong… always so strong." She looked down as her fingers played with the edge of the island. "You came back… from the awful things he did to you… and you let me win every single time Nebula. Every time." Gamora started crying. "I didn't realize that you loved me so much… that you wanted me… needed me to lose for you. At least just once." Gamora's hand was inching toward her sister's hand. "I didn't want him to hurt you… I just didn't understand that I was hurting you too. I'm so sorry."

Nebula sat with a partially chewed bite of food in her mouth. She finished chewing and swallowed. "What he did… never hurt like what you did. I always… loved you the most Gamora. Always. I remember when he brought you to live with us. You were so small, but defiant and strong. I wanted you to stay that way. I wanted to protect you from him." Gamora's hand kept moving toward Nebula. "So I did… my whole life I protected you from him… every time you beat me in combat I saved you from him." 

Nebula finished the distance between their hands and gently grabbed Gamora's hand. "I love you Nebula. I always have. I was just terrified to show it in front of him. I was so afraid of what he would do to you if he knew I didn't hate you. What he'd do if he knew that I actually loved you."

"I… love you too." Nebula forced out.

Gamora nodded as her chin quivered. "Thank you for saving my life Nebula."

Helena walked into the kitchen and smiled shyly as she and Nebula's eyes met. Nebula blushed and Gamora caught it. She raised one of her eyebrows and a smirk appeared on her face. 

Nebula cleared her throat and couldn't look away from Helena. "Gamora, this is Helena Brienne River Zor-El." 

Gamora walked to Helena. "Hello. I'm Gamora. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled genuinely at the Kryptonian. 

Helena returned the smile. "It is really good to meet you too. I am noticing that I am very attracted to your sister." Gamora laughed as Nebula choked. Helena smiled a bit devilishly. "Did you know that under a yellow sun, Kryptonians have very distinct powers?"

Gamora nodded. "Yes, I have fought many battles with your sister Dani."

Helena continued to smile. "I am not just Kryptonian, I am a mixture of species. It seems that these attributes that I have been given from other species are also magnified under the yellow sun because of my base genetic makeup.." Helena continued talking as she made herself dinner. "For instance, I can feel physical and emotional pain in all other beings. I can feel anger, frustration, attraction, lust… and love to name just a few."

Gamora's eyes went wide. "Wow! That's truly amazing."

She nodded. "It is. I know what Peter feels for you… and you for him." Gamora choked. "If you tell him, under the right circumstances, you will not be disappointed Gamora." Alia smiled as she walked over to sit with Nebula at the island. "Hi Nebula. I missed you."

"Hello, I missed you too Helena." Nebula smiled at her again. "I am finding that I am also very attracted to you…"


End file.
